


Apprentice of Death: Book 5

by InkStainedHands1177



Series: Apprentice of Death Books [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, references made to Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them
Genre: Adults just talk, Albus Dumbledore Needs a Hug, Albus wants a vacation, Dark Gellert...in case there was a question about that, Dark Sirius?, Dark Tom, Death wants to kill everyone and be done with it all, Do not Hurt Harry's Head of House, Dolores Umbridge Bashing, Dyslexic Ron Weasley, Emotional Coercion, F/M, Gellert is a stalker, Ghosts gossip and spirits stalk, Grey Witch Harry, Harry Potter is So Done, Harry is STILL lying, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry is not human, Hermione is done with everyone's shit, Hold Your Breath Stupidity Might Be Catching, Humans have names??, M/M, Manipulation, Petulent Tom, Possessive Gellert, Possessive Tom, Prefect Hermione, Prefect Ron, Repeat: she is not human, Romantic Friends Who Might Become More, Soul Magic is a cheat on life, The Old Feud: Snape vs. Black, The Older Feud: Molly vs. Sirius, Tom Lies too, Tom is a Good Brother, albus is a little shit, and I will add more tags if and when I think of them, and Peeves has a crush, but does anyone really dislike reading that??, no one knows everything just a tiny bit of some things, you have now been DAMed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 64,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: Harry and her friends versus the Magical World's Ineptitude.Essentially that's what this is.Fun times!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Antonin Dolohov, One-sided Tom Riddle/Harry Potter - Relationship, Sirius Black/Karina Zabini, one-sided Gellert Grindelwald/Albus Dumbledore, pre-Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger
Series: Apprentice of Death Books [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546282
Comments: 201
Kudos: 136





	1. Another Enemy?!

The mall was really loud and filled with laughter. Harry looked around in awe and then looked over and grinned at Hermione.

Her friend had shown up out of nowhere and had demanded that Harry go shopping with her. And so, they went to London. 

It had been two weeks since the tournament. The Weasleys hadn’t been in contact with her, but Hermione was still in contact with Ron, and he told her what had happened after Tom went home.

The boy hadn’t said anything about Harry’s Death Magic to the Weasleys. He only said that he had a falling out with Harry over personal things that didn’t concern the family, but Molly, in her desire to comfort Tom, had begun to paint Harry with a black light in her mind. 

The pressure was on both Ginny and Ron, because Ron was Harry’s best friend, and Ginny owed her life to Harry. The twins had begun to distance themselves from the family, because they cared greatly for Harry and Sirius.

Tom didn’t encourage any particular behavior in the family. He simply stared out the window most days and refused to eat a lot. He didn’t talk, and he hardly slept. 

Ginny was the only one he was willing to speak with. It was actually Ginny that he told everything to. Everything. Ginny, in order to keep the pressure off of her brother, acted like she knew nothing. But she was planning to speak to Harry as soon as school started, to get the story from her side as well. Ginny was…trying really hard not to be angry.

Meanwhile, Harry worried and had to be happy with information that Ron told Hermione, since he apparently wasn’t allowed to speak to Harry outright anymore (just another stress in their relationship, but being banned actually made Ron get closer to her, which was nice). 

The Dumbledore Brothers regularly visited Grindelwald and checked the man, but the wards that they laid were always broken when they came back. Gellert refused to tell them how he kept escaping or where Pettigrew was hiding. The guards swore up, down, and sideways that Grindelwald was always there, and they proved not to be compromised at all either.

All the traps that the brothers had laid for the animagus never worked. It was getting so that the Ministers of both Germany and England were becoming highly irritated with Albus and calling him paranoid and a warmonger. Fudge even accused Albus of trying to find a way to help Grindelwald escape. 

Thus,  _ Albus  _ was banned from the tower. Aberforth was too. Harry couldn’t believe just how idiotic the world was that she was damned to live in. 

“Hey! Harry!” Hermione grabbed her hand and then dragged her to a Muggle clothing store. They started laughing and trying on sunglasses. Acting like fifteen year olds would. They even tried on different outfits, taking pictures of them until they were kicked out by the manager of the store. Harry then turned around and bought everything they had tried on and liked. Her smug look at the manager when she had the commission given to a completely different girl was enough to cause Hermione to drag her friend away. Their purchases would be delivered later that day.

Now, they were sitting in front of a fountain, enjoying ice cream and the sunshine.

“It’s crazy. Everything’s the same, and we’re not.” Hermione looked around at the children pulling on their parents’ arms and pointing at what they wanted. “Everything looks so…”

“Normal.” Harry nodded and looked around. “It’s really strange. People do this all the time, and here I am, fifteen years old, and I’ve only gone shopping in a Muggle place twice in my life. Last summer and this summer.”

Hermione nudged her and then grinned and discreetly pointed to a woman across the plaza. “Look at her hair!”

Glancing over, Harry blinked. “Mohawk right? Bleached white.” She smirked. “Wonder what McGonagall would do if I came to school like that.” 

Covering her mouth, Hermione tried to contain her snickering. “That would be the day!”

They finished their ice cream, and then started walking back to the mall. Suddenly a child started crying. Harry felt the temperature drop. Looking up, she tensed when she saw two dementors coming. Hermione was gasping for breath behind her. 

_ “Do you come in peace, Dementors?” _

_ “My Lady! Apprentice! I am Gilxrish. This is Rylotch. We were sent here to kill you, but the Ministry official who ordered us did not realize your ranking.” _

_ “Who ordered you?” _

_ “A human.” _

Harry sighed and tried for patience.  _ “Do you know their name?” _

_ “Humans have names?”  _ There was awe in his voice. 

The other Dementor looked at his companion with a degree of impatience. “ _ All humans look the same. Of course they would have names. How else would they tell the difference between each other? They aren’t able to taste their souls.” _

The Dementor, Gilxrish, nodded.  _ “I see your point.” _

Harry sighed and then waved her hand.  _ “Thank you for informing me. You may leave. Do not report to her anything. Just continue your duties.” _ She drew power from the earth and fed it to them. They screamed in joy and raced back up to the sky. Harry looked around. There was only a child crying and sitting on the ground. She moved over to the little boy. 

“It’s alright. The monsters are gone now. There’s nothing to be afraid of.” Harry smiled at him and then handed him a sealed chocolate bar. “Here. This will help. Better run off to your parents now.”

He sniffled and then nodded and ran unsteadily off. Hermione nudged her.

“Got another piece of chocolate? And what did they want?”

Harry frowned and handed her friend another bar. “They wanted to tell me that someone in the Ministry wanted them to kill me.”

“Who?!” Her friend stopped in her tracks and stared at her in horror.

“I don’t know. I’m thinking a supporter of Grindelwald, but right now even a manic supporter of Fudge would want me dead. Albus and I testified in court together that Grindelwald needed to be placed in a higher security prison, and that he was able to break free. We claimed that both Fudge and Minister Zan Mulich from Germany were incompetent. We showed the broken wards and informed them about Pettigrew but the courts ruled against doing anything. Fudge has them by the balls. His ‘nothing to see here’ attitude is going to cost England the war that hasn’t even started yet. Albus and I don’t know which other countries have succumbed to Grindelwald and which are just blindly following Fudge.” Harry looked at the people around them and then sighed.

“Lucky thing you didn’t have to fight them off with magic. You’d have gotten in trouble.” Hermione grabbed her hand and pulled her closer against her. “What about the MACUSA?”

“They’re listening, but they have no sway in what the Ministry does to their prisoners. Grindelwald hasn’t attacked them. They have no say, even though President Kipper is listening to us. At least they’re wary now and are combing their ranks for spies. The MACUSA won’t fall so easily.” Harry rubbed her face and then looked at her hands. “Meanwhile, Albus is being plagued by nightmares and dreams. Now that Grindelwald is loose and able to use magic whenever he wants, he’s able to haunt the Headmaster’s mind and fill him with thoughts and speeches and brainwashing techniques. Aberforth is telling me about waking up in the middle of the night and hearing his brother screaming nonsense in his sleep.”

Hermione looked horrified. “So, what can you do?”

“Nothing. I’ve taught Albus all I can about protecting his soul. There’s only so much I can do now. However, Soul Occlumency is something I need to teach you, and Ron too. Ron can possibly get Tom and Ginny to learn also. If they want to. Tom will want to just to protect himself from me.” Her voice was bitter.

Hermione didn’t say anything. There was nothing to say. Her only response was to pull her friend into a hug.

They tried to forget the war and tried to catch their previous happiness. However, this added threat of someone actually wanting Harry dead, made Hermione extremely nervous.

Harry tried to cheer her friend up by taking her to the bookstore. It helped a bit. They even decided on the fly to go and watch a film in the cinema. It was a Romantic Comedy.

By the time they came back home, they were happy again. 

Harry dropped Hermione off at the Granger’s home and then was invited to go out to dinner with them. She told Sirius mentally and then accepted the Grangers’ invitation.  They went to an Italian place. H arry kept them in stitches as she told her friend’s family about her having to learn etiquette.

“So here Sirius is, trying to tell me what spoon to use first when the waiter drops the entire bowl of hot soup down his lap.” Harry smirked. “Just previously he had told me never to curse in public, and there he was actually hopping up and down, pulling his robes away from his body and cursing a blue streak.” Harry giggled. “I have never seen a waiter look so red in the face in my life. I felt so sorry for him!”

Hermione covered her face as her shoulders shook. When she was finally composed, she looked up. “And what did Sirius do?”

“Well, when he was finally done saving his crotch from third degree burns, he slapped the guy on the back and told him to tell the chef that the food felt great, and he would like to have another serving to put  _ in _ his stomach this time.” Harry shook her head. “Sirius isn’t vicious at all. He really knows how to laugh at himself. Remus was mortified for the waiter and still refuses to show his face in the restaurant to save everyone the embarrassment.”

Mark Granger looked up from his own soup and then smiled. “What soup was it?”

“Lentil.” Harry chuckled. “That was my first etiquette lesson. Then, Sirius decided to teach me the rest in our dining room.”

Susan Granger laughed. “I wonder why!” They shared a chuckle and then went back to the food. They enjoyed each others’ company and then returned to their home. There, Harry hugged Hermione and thanked her parents. 

“The dinner was delicious. Thank you for including me in the meal.” Harry smiled at them and then gave a slight curtsy before vanished in shadows.

Hermione winced slightly. Her parents hadn’t seen Necromancy before. “That was shadow traveling.”

Blinking in surprise, Susan hummed. “That would be handy to have when all the cabs aren’t around.” Her husband started laughing as he went up the stairs to change.

Hermione stared at her mother in surprise. “Does this mean you want magic?”

“No dear. I don’t think your father and I would be very comfortable doing that. It’s not natural. Your friend is right. We were born the way we are for a reason. And that’s just how things are.” Susan smiled at her daughter and then kissed her forehead gently before going up and joining her husband.

~meanwhile~

Harry slipped into the house and paused on the stairs when she heard Sirius and Remus talking in the study. Sirius was angry.

These days, he was always angry. Angry at the papers that Fudge had bought. Angry at the Ministry. Angry at Pettigrew for continuing to screw everything up and escaping prisons and traps. Angry at Molly Weasley, who kept making snide remarks about how heartless Harry tended to be.

Molly was actually that reason that caused Harry to avoid Grimmauld Place. 

The meetings for the Order of the Phoenix had started only days after school ended. However, it wasn’t meetings for the Necromancers. It was for the regular wizards and witches who knew nothing about Harry’s reality.

They followed Dumbledore, and Harry was just a child in their eyes. A victim. She let them think that. 

Harry sighed and knocked on the door of the study instead of going up the stairs. The arguing stopped. She smiled and leaned against the doorframe. “Year two suicides are coming out again?”

“Students are talking, yeah.” Remus sighed and rubbed his face.

“And year one madness, Harry the Hatter.” 

Sirius turned to face her. “How can you handle this so calmly?!”

Harry smiled softly and then shrugged. “I’m immortal, Sirius. These people will be long dead in only a few centuries. I’ll be laughing over their graves. Death is pissed at them too. And that scares even me. Don’t worry. They aren’t going to get away with this. In the really long haul? They’ll be regretting it with every scorching hot flame on their flesh.” She smiled at the stunned men sweetly. “Never make Death your enemy. Now, I’m going upstairs to finish the rest of my homework. Try to not rant yourself sick, Sirius.” She looked at him with love. “You two mean more to me than any trash they can print.” With that, she left. 

It stung. Of course it really hurt. Pansy was giving interview after interview about the abuse from the Dursleys’ making Harry unstable (and yes, Pansy had finally revealed what Harry had told her on the train, though she had waited a strangely long time to do so), trying to get back at her for what she did to her family, but Harry knew, deep down, that this was meaningless tripe. The mortals howled after the wind and raised their fists against the gales and lightning, but their actions meant nothing. The storm would always continue.

She wouldn’t waste time crying over their idiocy. They would see soon enough. And she would laugh at their dumbstruck faces.

~one week later~

Harry scrubbed down Tar Baby- her mare that Aberforth had given her what seemed ages ago. She had chosen the name Tar Baby because of the Brer Rabbit stories that she had read. The Brer Rabbit stories by Joel Chandler Harris were Harry’s first children stories, and her very own Uncle Remus had read them to her, introducing to her the wonders of being read to by a loving guardian.

Smiling to herself, Harry led her horse back into the stable, made sure there was fresh water and hay and then locked up. That done, she hurried to the house to get changed. 

It was time for her to make an appearance at the townhouse. 

“Sirius, why didn’t we use one of the empty houses that belong to the Potters?” Harry looked at her godfather.

He wrinkled his nose. “Whew! You stink! And to answer your question, we didn’t because all of those houses had been registered with the Ministry. They’re undoubtedly being watched.” He ruffled her hair and then went off to beg food off of Dobby before lunch.

Sighing, Harry went and washed up before pulling on jeans, converse, and a silk green blouse. She colored her hair with green highlights that matched her eyes and blouse. She colored her shoes too. That done, she slapped on some makeup, making herself look softer, instead of the harsh black angles that she had been going for in fourth year.

She stared at herself in the mirror and sighed.  _ Can’t believe I’m fifteen already. _ She shook her head and walked down the stairs. Her wands were in her pockets. She passed the hall mirror and frowned. Did she choose green before of any specific reason? Scowling, she turned away. Of course not.

Sirius grinned at her and then high fived her at her new look. Remus only sighed and shook his head. Sirius was always encouraging the rebel in Harry, much to Remus’ displeasure. They apparated in front of the entrance to Grimmauld Place and then waited for the houses to move. When it was ready, they entered.

“Were you able to remove your mother?” Harry looked around. The place was radically different. 

Sirius grinned and nodded. “Yep. I donated her to a furnace for eternal fuel. She’s always burning.”

Covering her grin, Harry hummed. “Very vengeful of you.”

“Yep.” He looked proud.

Rolling her eyes, Harry looked around the house and immediately cast out her senses to tell how many there were in the house. Death appeared behind her. Sirius frowned and looked around.

“Is he here?”

“Yep.” Harry nodded to Death quietly. Sirius and Remus made sure not to walk through where they assumed the being was. Death was appreciative.

They entered the kitchen where the rest of the members were. Harry wasn’t all that impressed with the turnout. Scum, really old veterans, and green horns.

She sighed and shook her head.  _ And while Grindelwald is amassing an army, we have one little pop gun. _ She ignored Molly’s narrow eyed look and sat down next to Hermione. Tom wasn’t there. He had never gone to any of the meetings. Uninterested. 

Instead, he had been haunting his manor with his own following. They often met up with him there and did who knew what. It worried Harry.


	2. Boyfriend Material

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes to a very important decision, and Molly Weasley faces a crossroads.

After dinner, Harry pulled the twins and Ginny and Ron aside and asked them what was happening in the family. 

They told her about Percy, and Molly’s increasing…anger.

“Thanks to you and Tom both giving us your winnings, we were able to open our own store. We live directly above it most nights now, because the tension is simply too thick to deal with.” Fred scowled. “Mom feels like her family is falling apart. Most of it is on Percy and herself. She’s shoving us away by criticizing  _ you _ .”

George shook his head. “Honestly, she loves Tom so much that she is willing to invent things about you in her head. She’s actually agreeing with some of the trash that’s been printed about you.” Ron scowled with jealousy. His mother loved Tom more than her own bloody son. He would never say that out loud, but it was really starting to get at him. The only good thing was that Tom never rubbed it in or seemed to care about it. Not that Tom seemed to care about anything anymore.

Laughing softly, Harry shrugged. “She is free to believe whatever trivialities she is comfortable thinking. I couldn’t care less. Now, tell me about Tom. Is he doing alright?”

Ginny cleared her throat. “Yeah. He’s doing alright. A lot more silent. He spends most days by himself. Talks to me a lot. Some days he finds himself defending you and then other days he’s criticizing you, rebuking you for lying to him.” The twins- who still didn’t know about anything in detail- frowned at that. Lying? They looked at Harry, who refused to show anything in her expression.

“Has he been reading any of my letters?”

“He has. He’s hidden them.” Ginny wetted her lips and then looked at Harry. “Could I talk to you real fast. In private?”

Harry nodded slowly and then waved Hermione and Ron down. With a smile at the twins, she led Ginny up to Sirius’ room. “What’s wrong?”

“He told me everything. Ron doesn’t know. The twins don’t know anything either. Tom told me about your magic and your immortality. He told me about the prophecy and everything, about you teaching other people too.” Ginny’s voice shook. She wanted Harry to explain why she pulled a Grindelwald, wanted Harry to deny Tom’s words…

Sitting down, Harry stared out the window. “I see. And what do you think?”

Breathing through her anger, Ginny rubbed her arms up and down and bit her lip. “Emotionally, I want to scream at you. Our memories are precious to us because of what happened. And you ripped Tom’s trust and rights to his own mind apart.” She noticed Harry flinch, and Ginny exhaled slowly. That flinch dissipated her anger. It proved what Ginny had been secretly hoping for. Harry hadn’t done this to hurt anyone, but to save herself and others from exposure. 

Shaking her head, Ginny continued. “ _ Logically _ , I think you did what you had to. Tom knows that too, but his pride stops him from admitting that you were right to lie to him. Tom is brash and arrogant and cruel. I know this, as much as I don’t want to admit it. If you taught him Death Magic, then he would become too dangerous to handle. He knows this, but he’s struggling with admitting that you were right not to trust him.” She scoffed bitterly. “Anyone would balk at that self-realization. He spends a lot of his time at his manor now, and whenever I ask what he’s up to, he only shakes his head and changes the subject.”

Nodding silently, Harry watched Ginny pace across the room. Back and forth. 

“And?”

“There’s nothing else to say. Not really. He hasn’t told anyone else. He doesn't want to. He hates himself, but…” Ginny smiled sadly at Harry. “He told me that he still loves you.”

Inhaling sharply, Harry straightened and studied the rain smeared window. “I see. What do you want me to do about it?”

“What?” Brows furrowing, Ginny stared at her.

She looked at Ginny calmly. “You’ve told me this for a reason. What is it?”

“I just…I just wanted you to  _ know _ .”

“Alright.” Standing, Harry smiled at her and pulled her into a swift and shallow hug. “Thank you, Ginny.” With that, she swept out of the room. Ginny watched her leave, a confused and slightly insulted look on her face. 

Harry went back downstairs and nodded to Fletcher and Tonks. She smiled at Mrs. Weasley and decided to say something.

“Tom fell in love with me, and I do not love him. Mrs. Weasley, if you have  _ anything _ you feel the need to say to me, then out with it.” She pressed her hands onto her hips and tilted her head. “But please keep in mind that I feel that whatever goes on between Tom and myself is our private business.” Harry laughed cuttingly for a bit. “Not that you even know what that word means, private.” 

Ron snorted in the background.

Flushing deep red, Molly Weasley stepped forward. “My dear Harriet Potter! I saw you as my own daughter-”

“Then why didn’t you visit where I lived? Because, of  _ all _ the news that had been printed, the facts about the abuse are true. Why didn’t you come?” Everyone stopped and stared. Harry smiled scathingly. “You  _ say _ you care. You claim a lot of things, but you don’t really care. If you did, then you would have visited Privet Drive like you did Tom’s orphanage. You would have seen that I had been forced to live in a cupboard for the first eleven years of my fucking life! You would have realized that I was fed maybe five meals a week! You would have seen that I was beaten up by all three of my relatives. You would have seen the truth, but you didn’t, BECAUSE YOU DIDN’T CARE!” Harry slammed her hands onto the wooden table. “You talk and talk and TALK, and that’s all you do. Ron tried telling you what they did, and you said nothing. You didn’t even try and report it to Albus Dumbledore.”

Sneering, Harry glowered at the woman. “You never cared about Harry Potter. You only cared about the Girl Who Lived.” She cracked her neck and stood up. “And now you’d rather believe idiots who print everything that the Ministry wants them to print. You never once have used your freaking brain! Tom is pissed off at me because of something that happened in our PRIVATE lives. It has nothing to do with you! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!” Harry dished out her food and then left the dining room. “Thanks for the food.” At that, she was gone.

Hermione very softly exhaled and hurried after her friend only to see her vanish into shadow.

Arthur looked at his plate and tried to find some defense for his wife. There wasn’t much. He knew that she was believing the lies because Tom had a fight with Harry. It was just that. 

A fight.

They didn’t even know what it was about. Tom might be in the wrong for all they knew. He looked at his wife. She was still. To have Harriet call her out so soon after their son was a bit of a harsh wakeup call. Arthur stood up and pulled her into his arms.

His wife cared too much. She cared about what people thought, said, and did. She cared too much. So much so that she became bossy, micromanaging, and narrow-minded. But she was loving, and gentle, and forgiving. Harry simply didn’t know his wife well enough to see her good sides. Molly hadn’t had the chance to get close to Harry. Hadn’t made the time… Harry couldn’t see through the bossiness and stern attitude.

~meanwhile~

Harry didn’t know where she was. She was in some random field. That was all she really knew.

“What the devil are you doing here?”

She looked up and saw Antonin Dolohov. “Oh. Hey.” She frowned. “Wait, where I am? I just apparated to a random place.”

“You’re in the backyard of my home.” He raised an eyebrow. “In Whales.”

“Woah. Apparated from London to Whales. Nice.” She chuckled and then turned back to look at the sky. “Do you believe in the papers?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m not a fool. I see the track record of the Ministry. I notice the pattern of the papers. I see that you have never lied. I know from the Headmaster’s past that he isn’t a war monger. I’m not the sort who believes everything I read or hear. My family is the same. We believe what is logical, what has facts and evidence. You have more evidence than the Ministry does. Grindelwald escaped death once. Then he escaped the tower once. Is it so hard to believe that he is able to escape again? The Ministers only want to keep everyone calm and save face.” He reclined onto the grass beside her. “I agree with you.”

Harry smiled in the dark. “Thank you. I needed to hear that.”

“I’m glad that I could help in my own small way.”

“Do you think…do you find me attractive?” She looked at him and then snorted. “I’m asking this because I want to know what having a boyfriend is all about.”

He stared at her and then smiled. “I was planning on asking you out this year. For over a year we have prayed in the chapel together, and I find that I like you. All your mystery and allure and madness…” He smiled wider. “I think it is cute.”

Blushing, Harry laughed in disbelief. “Wow. So, we’re dating now?”

“I would certainly want that, yes. May we?”

“Mais oui.” He laughed at her joke and then pulled her to stand up. 

“My family members are practitioners of Dark Magic, or what has been deemed Dark Magic. Are you alright with that?” She nodded and smiled, hesitating and then weaving her fingers with his. He smiled. “Come and meet them. My little sister is going to join Hogwarts this year and has always wanted to meet with you.”

“Alright.”

~the next day~

Antonin arrived at Harry’s home promptly at nine with his broom in hand. He grinned at her and then nodded respectfully to Sirius Black.

“Sir, I have just begun dating your goddaughter.”

Pausing, Sirius turned and looked at the boy with one eyebrow raised. “Oh really. You two serious?”

“I don’t know yet, but I certainly hope that we become serious.” He looked at Harry, who was busying herself putting on her shoes. “I find her beautiful and very mature.” Harry found herself blushing again.

Sirius chuckled. “Alright, but if you find that this doesn’t work out, talk to her gently and don’t make her cry. If you do, then I’ll come after you.” There was a dark glint in his eyes. Antonin nodded quickly.

“Yes, Sir.”

Harry grabbed his hand and then waved at Sirius before launching herself into the air. Antonin did the same on his broom. They flew around the house, unafraid that Muggles would see them. Sirius owned all the land surrounding this house, and it was far enough away from the main road that no one would see them in the air.

They flew around all day, talking about everything and nothing. Harry told him about her less than stellar childhood, and then how much better it got. He told her about his less than gentle childhood in Durmstrang. 

“I was expelled because I was foolish enough to say that I agreed with  _ some  _ of Grindelwald’s beliefs. I truly believe that the Statute would only cause more problems in the future. The Muggles will find us, and if they are not prepared for the truth, then it will make the witch trials look like a camping trip.”

Harry shivered and nodded. “I agree, but change cannot be forced. If it is forced, then the people will resist and hold onto their traditions that much harder.”

“I agree.” He grinned at her. “I am glad that you understand me.”

She looked at him and then smiled back. 

~weeks go by~

Harry looked around the station for Antonin and then grinned. “Anton!” She raced passed a group of redheads with one brunette in the group. Antonin laughed and pulled her into a kiss.

When they broke apart, they waved goodbye to their families and then sat with Hermione and Antonin’s little sister, Andria. 

Ron quickly broke away from his family and silently went to join Harry, getting the introductions he had wanted. 

Luna, Ginny, and Neville joined them also. 

But Harry was acutely aware of Tom’s heavy stare on her from the other compartment that held himself and his gang. She had refused to turn around and look at him. She knew that if she did, then she’d cave and try to talk to him. He clearly didn’t want to talk to her. Her sixteen unanswered letters testified to that.

The train ride was going to be a long one.

Suddenly, Ron jumped up. “Oh! You stormed off and never came back to Grimmauld that I forget to tell you, Harry! I made prefect!”

Hermione gasped. “Right. Me too! I can’t believe we forgot! We need to meet up with the others! Ron, come on! We have to do our rounds!” She grinned at Harry. “See you soon, Harry!”

They slipped out before she could even blink. Huffing, Harry slumped into Antonin’s side. “Well, some friends.” He chuckled and then placed an arm around her. 

“They are very busy, Harry. Give them patience.” He lowered his voice and whispered to her, “Should I expect a visit from Riddle in my dorm room tonight?” He glanced at his sister, who was sketching Hedwig (the bird loved the attention).

“Don’t be too surprised if he does come by. He hasn’t spoken to me or written me back at all this summer, and suddenly, I’ve got myself a boyfriend after sneering at the word ‘love’.” She sighed. “I’m sure he’ll want some explanation.”

“Perhaps…he’s not the only one?” He looked down at her. “Why did you choose me, Harry? My brain warns my heart that it can’t be for something as frail as  _ love _ .”

Twisting her scarf around her fingers, Harry heaved a sigh. “You don’t have any expectations on me. Tom…wanted so much from me. You only want my company. It’s…nice.”

Antonin pursed his lips and then smiled. “I see. So you don’t love me, but you are trying to convince yourself that you do?”

Head shooting up, Harry’s eyes widened. “No!”

“I’m not offended, Harry. I don’t think either of us understand what love truly is at our age. However, right now, I simply want to enjoy having a girl on my arm. You see, I’m not madly in love with you either.” He chuckled at her surprised look. “You’re right. I enjoy your company. I really do. Your personality brightens my day. Don’t change, Harry.” He kissed her nose and then pulled her gently against him again. “You’re my romantic friend who might become more.”

She laughed against his robes at that. “I like that. Romantic friend who might become more.” They shared a smile.

“Well, well, well! If it isn’t Crackpot Harry! You know what they’re calling you now?” Pansy sneered at her, leaning against the doorjamb. Harry smiled up at the girl.

“Nope, but I know what they’re calling you. Poorhouse Pansy.” Harry pursed up her lips in mock sadness. “Princess Pug fell from grace and became Poverty Pup.”

Her eyes flashed with rage and something else. Harry tensed at what she saw. 

Madness.

“Be wary oh travelers, for that way leads to madness.” Her voice was soft, faint, not at all like her usual self. Antonin frowned.

“Harry?”

Pansy recoiled and then stormed off. Harry stood up and hurried to the aisle to watch her go, concern on her face, in her eyes. “Oh Pansy…” Antonin pulled her back into the compartment. 

“Harry?”

She looked up at Neville and then gave him a fake smile. “We create our own demons.” She didn’t say anything else after that.

~meanwhile~

Mrs. Weasley looked around the currently empty house of Grimmauld Place. She frowned when she realized that one of the pieces that hadn’t been renovated yet was still waiting to be moved out. She sighed and started cleaning, eager for something to do. Harry’s mocking words hung around her like a fog.

Why hadn’t she checked in on the girl? Why had she not taken her to a spa or a tea shop? Why hadn’t she taken her little Ginny and Harry and Hermione out on a girl’s night? Why didn’t she put actions where she put her words?

It was too late anyway. Harry hated her now. She pulled open the latch and gasped when a boggart rushed out. Her wand was somewhere- 

She grabbed it and turned and then froze. It was Bill. Dead.

“Riddikulus!”

Crack.

Arthur.

“R-Riddikulus!” Her voice was getting fainter.

Crack

The twins.

Then Percy.

Then Charlie.

Then…Tom wasn’t dead. He glared at her. “ _ You failed! You killed her! You pushed her away! YOU KILLED HER!”  _ He moved aside to show a torn up corpse of Harry. It was the most gruesome one yet.

Mrs. Weasley screamed, shaking her head madly, and Tom kept shouting at her, how she failed, how she was a monster, how she failed him and her family.

“RIDDIKULUS!”

She looked up and gasped at Snape. She didn’t have time to see the boggart’s form before it rushed out of the house with a wail of its own. Snape pulled her up.

“Get a hold of yourself, woman.” He waved his wand, and tea things started flying around gracefully. Before she knew it, she was sitting down with a nice cuppa.

“Th-thank you.”

“Don’t thank me. I had to stop you screaming. I was reading.” He gruffed slightly and then picked up the newspaper before scoffing at it and setting it down.

Molly found herself rather uncertain. “And how is your job…? I haven’t seen you around for a bit.”

“Grindelwald has yet to call me, but I’ve kept in touch with Malfoy. He hasn’t been called either. Neither have the Rosiers, or the Notts, or any of them. They’ve been given letters. I have also. Just an empty letter with his seal, but no further instructions. We’re waiting.”

“Why?”

Severus sighed tiredly and gave her a bored look of disdain. “Because we have no power in the countries that he is currently focusing on. When he wants to target England, he will call us.”

“This is happening around Europe?” Her eyes were wide with shock. She hadn’t wanted to believe…it made the situation look so dismal. So hopeless.

“Obviously. Grindelwald wants the world, Molly. Not just a small island country. He has larger goals in mind.” Snape scoffed and set down his tea. Molly Weasley nodded slowly and then looked up when he stood up. “The train is on its way to the school. I need to leave. Do try and not open any shady looking doors and cupboards while I’m gone.” He left and then apparated away before she could object.

Huffing, Molly sulked and finished her tea. Boggart Tom’s words cut her deeply. She  _ had _ failed.

Setting her empty cup on the table, she nodded perfunctorily. “Well, I won’t fail anymore. I’ll reach out! I’ll be less bossy! I’ll not be a mother, but an aunt. A  _ good _ one.” She nodded once again and then set about cleaning up the tea things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, give Antonin a chance. He can be very charming when he wants to be. ; D  
> Thanks for reading!!  
> Ink...


	3. The Apprentice and The Toad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets the Pink Terror.

~welcoming feast~

Harry stared at Umbridge and scanned her soul. Death appeared behind her when he sensed her shock and revulsion, and Peeves went stock still in the air and stared at him and then lowered his gaze to her.

Tilting her head, Harry smirked at him and then closed one eye in a wink and placed one finger upon her lips. She then looked away and focused on Umbridge’s words. Progress would not be encouraged.

_ ‘She and I will be having problems.’ _

“If she hurts you, then she will go the same way Skeeter did.” Death shrugged slowly, grinning behind his hand.

_ ‘I still can’t believe you killed her.’  _ Harry fiddled with her steak knife.

“She was annoying, and the option of collecting her soul had legally come up. She would have been mugged that same day. I tweaked the rules.” He squeezed her shoulder and chuckled. “Just for you.”

_ ‘Just for me? How thoughtful. But would you have risked it if she hadn’t had that option of dying?’  _ Harry frowned and looked quickly in his direction before glancing back around the table. 

Death grimaced. “Well, as you know there are rules in place for a reason. The Fates get bitchy if I take a soul before that soul’s time…”

_ ‘Bitchy how?’ _

He sighed dismally. “Stacks of paperwork in  _ triplicate _ ! I mean, who needs forms done in triplicate?!”

_ ‘Well, there are three of them.’ _ She stopped her giggle when he bopped her on the back of the head. 

“Shush you. The Fates are the only ones I’d have to deal with. Hades would jump down my throat too, and all for one wretched little soul.” Death paused and then looked down at her with a soft smile. “But for you, I would have done it. I would do anything to keep you safe, Harriet. I hope you know that.”

She slowly leaned against him and smiled softly.  _ ‘I know, and I don’t deserve everything you done for me. Teaching me your magic, mentoring me, being my friend, providing me a sense of safety and security in the Underworld,’ _ she smiled slowly,  _ ‘braving the horrors of paperwork for me!’ _

He snorted. “Don’t underestimate the personal hell that paperwork can be. It could be a whole other branch of punishment for souls.”

Snorting softly, Harry stopped Ginny’s thieving hand from trying to steal her sweet roll. ‘ _ By the way, did mum and dad find out what Albus, Sirius, Severus, and Tom did? To my aunt and uncle that is.’  _ Harry looked over at Ron’s dazed look as Umbridge droned on and on.

“Ah, yes, they did. James was very proud of them, and that put a gold star on Tom in his eyes. But no, they did not hear about what set them off exactly. I felt that telling them the details would be putting me in your bad books. Again.” Death stared down a few of the ghosts who looked as though they were planning on approaching them. They scattered.

_ ‘Trust your feelings _ .’ Harry looked over at Antonin. He made a face at what Umbridge was saying, which caused her to smirk. Hermione’s noise of disgust drew her attention away from her boyfriend. Her friend was ripping her own sweet roll into pieces as she angrily listened to the poisonous baby talk that was pouring out of Umbridge’ disgustingly wide mouth.

Harry huffed out a sigh looked over the room again, sliding her gaze back to her boyfriend, but her eyes were snagged and caught by the sight of someone else. And she nearly choked on her food. Tom…Tom had  _ grown up _ .

He had  _ shot  _ up! Like a weed! The  _ boy  _ was now growing into a young  _ man _ . His hair was longer; he was taller; his shoulders were broader. He was far more handsome now…and his face… Tom had definitely grown into those lips and cheekbones and…shit. This wasn’t going to end well. 

Swallowing, she looked away before he could see her staring. Death sighed.  _ “ _ Antonin is a good human. Try not to entangle him in a love triangle.”

_ ‘I won’t! Besides, it’s not as if I have kept it a secret. Antonin knows I’ve been writing Tom and trying to repair our friendship.’ _ Harry fisted her hands and tried not to look back up when she felt Tom’s heavy gaze on her. Hot and heavy. 

“That boy  _ still  _ worships you. But his pride…” Thanatos sighed. “He’s like a petulant Greek god, spurned and angry. He won’t go to you.”

_ ‘What do I do?’ _

“There is nothing you can do, Harriet. Simply take one day at a time. The majority of his rage was fake from that spell. He is likely feeling betrayal and mortification and simple hurt feelings.” Death regarded Tom calmly. 

Harry closed her eyes and couldn’t help but see the handsome person Tom had become seemingly overnight. He had really grown into his looks. That hair…and those eyes and lips. If he didn’t already have Pince wrapped around his finger, then he definitely would now. Pince and almost all the other teachers in the school. Even McGonagall catered to him sometimes. Harry had seen that for herself. The only ones who weren’t affected were Dumbledore and Moody and sometimes Snape. Well, Moody hadn’t even been Moody, but Harry’s point still stood. Few were invulnerable to Tom’s charms.

When dinner was done, Harry promptly went to her dorm room and found that Lavender and Parvati were placing wards around their beds. Harry studied them for a bit and then stood up and walked through their hard work. She faked a sad look. “Oops. Guess you did it wrong. I can still wake up in the middle of the night and suck your blood.” She rolled her eyes. “Morons. Four years in the same fucking dorm and then, when the papers say I’m nuts, I can’t be trusted anymore.” She laughed softly. “Did the world suddenly become stupid when I wasn’t looking? Or did I simply overlook the severity of the situation?” She walked out and into the bathroom to change. When she was done, she started laying actual wards around her own bed.

Parvati frowned. “What- what are you doing?!” Hermione frowned and watched from the doorway with a calm but wary expression.

“These stop anyone with ill intent from passing through.” Harry finished her work and sat on her bed. “Some people react to the stimulus of fear with violence. I’d rather not get stabbed in the eye with a comb, thanks.” There was complete disdain in her voice. “Now go to bed. Looking at you two makes me nauseous.” Parvati flinched.

“That’s enough, Harry. Your point has been made.” Hermione stepped into the room fully and looked at the half embarrassed and half angry girls. “If you have a problem, then report it to McGonagall, but remember, I was a witness so don’t try and fudge it up to your benefit.” She went to her own bed. 

Harry called out, “Careful, Hermione. They might bite you in the middle of the night. You’re my  _ friend _ . That means you're mad too. Madness is catching. Or is it a stupidity that’s catching?” She widened her eyes innocently.

“Oh shut up, Harry. They won’t hurt me. They aren’t monsters.” Hermione looked at the girls. “They simply don’t know what to believe, so they believe their parents. It’s a simple enough thing. Every young adult and child believes their parents over their friends and acquaintances. You can’t blame them for that.” 

“Yeah, whatever.” Harry sighed long suffering but simply threw herself back onto her bed.

Parvati swallowed. “Actually, my mom and grandmother don’t believe the papers.”

Looking at her askance, Lavender gaped. “You said they did!”

“I didn’t want you to think bad of my family!” Parvati was flushed.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, this right here is a perfect example of the dangers of Bandwagon Thinking.” Harry’s voice was muffled by her pillow. “Now shut up all of you and go the hell to BED!”

When morning came, Lavender dressed fast, barely putting on makeup and rushed out. Parvati hurried after her calling her name.

Harry appeared a minute later and snorted. “Moron didn’t even notice I wasn’t even in bed.” Hermione yawned and stretched, much like her cat often did.

“What’d’yu say?” She slurred this and looked through her mop of hair.

“Nothing. Come on. Breakfast in twenty.” Harry smiled at her friend fondly. “Sleepyhead.”

“Right.” Hermione tiredly went to their bathroom to wash up and tame her untamable curls.

Shaking her head, Harry went down to the commons and looked at Ron. He looked angry. Seamus didn’t catch her eye. Harry groaned. 

“Not you too, Seamus! I thought you were my friend!” She turned away and looked at the common room filled with people who weren’t catching her eyes. “I’ve lived with you all for _four_ _years_! I’ve saved this damn school just as many times! Why would I EVER want to put it in danger?!” She put a quaiver in her voice. “Please tell me you don’t believe their lies? How can you honestly think I would hurt any of you?!” She added a few tears to her eyes and then bit her lip and sniffled. “Nice. Really supportive family in Gryffindor House. House of bravery and loyalty. Really, good job.” With that, she hurried out, head down.

When in doubt, use guilt. Anger hardly ever gets the job done. But guilt. That is a good tactic. Once again, Harry was glad that she was born a female. If she had been a male, then she would have no doubt been bungling around blindly, picking fights. 

Watching the owls fly in, Harry waited at the breakfast table for Hermione and Ron. She looked up and blinked in shock when she saw Tom with a P on his lapel. She turned away quickly and tried to breathe through her sadness. He would have been smirking and smug, lounging all over her house when he got the letter. But…no…she shook her head and focused on eating. ‘What if’s were a waste of her time, and she deserved his anger. She had wronged him. Badly.

“What did you glean from Umbridge?” Hermione’s voice whispered over to her.

Looking up from her cereal, Harry rolled her eyes. “She’s the one who wants me dead. She’s going to try and make my year a living hell.” She laughed gleefully. “Really shouldn’t waste her time though. No one could top the Dursleys.” Ron grimaced at that, thinking back on Harry’s anxiety attacks about putting her head underwater.

When talk came up about the OWLs, Harry groaned. “Shoot. Death likes to whisper the answers to me. This is going to be a pain.”

Hermione gave him an alarmed look. “What?!”

“I keep telling him to stop.” Harry rolled her eyes and went back to her food. 

Huffing in indignation, Hermione scowled at her friend. “He should do that! How are you going to learn anything if he spoon feeds you the answers.”

“That’s the thing, Hermione. He doesn’t spoon feed me the answers about things he thinks are important, but he only thinks Death Magic is important.” Harry looked around the hall and the people near them. No one was listening in on their conversation. 

Ron barked a laugh. “Whelp, he’d be right, and Potions is at the bottom of the list!” Hermione shot him an incredulous look.

After that, Hermione and Ron had found yet another thing to nit pick at each other- like an old married couple- and Harry had to guide them to the dungeons. She sighed tiredly as Hermione yet again called Ron out on his tactless attitude and dispassionate view on academics.  _ She’s talking to a stone wall. _ Harry exhaled tiredly.

While Harry was in Potions, Antonin was in another class with the Ravenclaws, so she wasn’t able to sit with him. Pity that. Ron and Hermione were starting to give her a headache.

Snape looked at her and then turned and started his lesson. But Harry’s mind wasn’t on the lesson at all. All she could really think about was the Slytherin girls on the other side of the classroom giggling over Tom Riddle, who had somehow become as handsome as a god in only a few weeks.

She shook her head and realized that she had nearly forgotten to put in the hellebore. Tossing in two drops, she halfheartedly followed the rest of the instructions. Her mist wasn’t silver, but it was passable. Stepping back, Harry wished Death was here so he could distract her with his rude commentaries about the different students.

“Peeves! Get out of my classroom!”

Looking up in surprise, Harry blinked at the spirit. Peeves smiled at her in a genuine smile that made his face light up. She couldn’t help but smile back. With that, Peeves squealed and rushed out, blowing a raspberry in Snape’s direction. 

Totally distracted from what he was about to criticize Harry for, Snape stalked back to his desk and grouched. “Samples on my table now. Stop stirring.”

They continued through classes until lunch. Harry looked up at the teachers’ table and frowned when she didn’t see Albus.

~meanwhile~

“ _ Why don’t you try and relax, darling? I’m sure that I can help you relieve some tension.” _

Albus gritted his teeth and blocked out Grindelwald’s voice completely. It had been going on like this ever since the end of last year. Now that he knew Grindelwald was free, the man had stopped hiding and was coming out in force, shoving old memories of them in their youth into his head while he was sleeping or in that vague in between where his concentration was lowered. 

Rubbing a hand over his face, Albus felt rage build up inside him. He frowned. This rage wasn’t his. 

_ Now, what could get Grindelwald so angry? _ He kept his thoughts private and didn’t let the peeping tom hear them. Leaning back into his seat, Albus inhaled slowly and then exhaled, purging himself of the emotions that weren’t his own. 

Jumping, Albus cursed when he felt a hand suddenly rest between his shoulder blades and then drag down his spine. He closed his eyes and breathed as he felt another hand on his left hip. Shuddering, Albus clenched his fists and struggled to sever the bond. It kept opening. Grindelwald was excellent at finding a chance to sneak in at every opportunity. Any time his concentration fluttered, the blasted man pounced on it.

Gritting his teeth, Albus shoved him out. Finally, silence.

Exhaling, Albus shook his head tiredly. He wasn’t sleeping at all lately.

~in another part of the castle~

Tom stared evenly at Antonin Dolohov. Blaise had convinced him that killing the bastard wouldn’t be wise. Looking over at Blaise, Tom frowned. Hearing about Harry’s treatment of Tom’s mind had made the boy leave her. His mother and he had a strain in their relationship now. Blaise hated talking about it.

But Tom could believe that Harry would tell her students to do the exact opposite thing that she did. 

He planned to talk to Snape though. The man had been there, right there, and had watched Harry twist his memories. He had watched and done  _ nothing _ . Snarling softly, the young man turned back to his work. He had to time his confrontation right though. One wrong move could cost him his prefect badge.

He saw Harry again in Defense Against the Dark Arts. The moment Umbridge said ‘wands away’ Tom knew this class would be another dud. However, he obeyed. 

His gaze was on Harry’s face the entire time when Umbridge started talking about not using defensive spells. Tom raised his hand lazily after Harry and Hermione were ignored by the toad.

“Yes, Mr…”

“Riddle, Ma’am.” He smiled at her charmingly. “If I understand what you’re saying, then the Ministry is guaranteeing that we will not feel the need to defend ourselves against any attackers, be they magical beasts, or wizards and witches who want our money?” He widened his eyes to show his guilelessness. 

Poor Umbridge hadn’t been warned by the other teachers about  _ Riddle. _ She looked thrown slightly and then smiled at him sweetly. “You are hardly in a position to need such defense, Mr. Riddle. After all, there isn’t a war-”

“But muggings happen every day-”

“ _ Hand _ Mr. Weasley.” She shot him a glare.

Harry started laughing softly, causing everyone to look in her direction. She lazily lifted her hand. “Ms Umbridge, apologies, but I have just  _ one _ more question. Sorry for taking away from your class time. This one is pertinent though.”

Umbridge narrowed her eyes at her. “Yes?”

“Have you ever used defensive spells?”

The woman’s face went quite red. “Are you insinuating that I am unfit for my position, Miss Potter?! Ten points from Gryffindor and report to your head of house this moment!”

Harry blinked at her in surprise and then slowly looked around the classroom to check with everyone else that she wasn’t dreaming this up. They looked shocked too, even the Slytherins.

Taking the woman’s piece of paper, Harry stood up, packed her things and then headed for the door. She paused and raised her hand. Umbridge ignored her so Harry simply spoke out. “For the record, I wasn’t insinuating anything of the kind. I am not one to underestimate anyone, especially a Ministry official who has access to so many resources.” Her green eyes glinted with amusement. “Dementors, for example. Have a good day, Professor.” With that, Harry left.

Tom would later remember how pale and truly afraid Umbridge looked at that moment.

Harry walked swiftly down the hall towards McGonagall’s office and then faltered when Peeves appeared. “Apprentice? You are the apprentice?”

Suddenly the hall was filled with ghosts, some she hadn’t even seen before. Harry sighed and leaned against the stone wall and nodded. “As you may understand, I was going through quite an ordeal, year after year here in Hogwarts. I didn’t want the ghosts and spirits at Hogwarts to…be either overly enthusiastic or antagonistic towards me. As you know, Death Magic is still quite illegal and some ghosts, from what I can see right now,” Harry’s eyes cut across the crowd, “are struggling with either reporting me, as they would have done alive, or honoring me, as they feel they should do now dead.”

Peeves glowered at the crowd and then floated closer. “I will honor you! I will prank anyone who harms you! Or insults you!”

Green eyes glowed with amusement. “Well, then, if you  _ want _ to, you can always start with Umbridge.” Peeves cackled with glee and then zipped off to do just that.

The ghosts followed her the rest of the way to Minerva's office. When the woman opened the door, she blinked at the sight. “What in Merlin’s name?!”

Laughing, Harry handed her the paper she had been given by Umbridge and then sat down at the desk. “They found out what I do in my spare time.” 

The woman hummed and then closed the door. A ghost popped her head in, and McGonagall glowered at her. “Stay out!” Huffing, the ghost obeyed reluctantly. Turning to Harry, she looked over the slip. “Talking back in class and being insolent? This doesn’t sound like you at all.” She sat down and looked at Harry in concern.

Harry laughed carelessly. “That’s because it isn’t. Umbridge jumped to the conclusion that I was being insolent after I asked her if she had ever performed defensive spells. To keep it in context, she was defending her position  _ to the class _ that we would not need to learn how to use defensive spells in  _ Defense  _ Against the Dark Arts. I asked her if she had ever used them, and I suppose she saw this as an opportunity to give me a detention and take ten points away.”

McGonagall blinked and then frowned. “Well, ten points for level headedness and honesty, Miss Potter. Now, she has opted to do your detention herself. There is nothing I can do about it.”

Nodding, Harry smiled at her. “I understand. Will that be all?” 

“Yes. You may go.” McGonagall hummed in thought. “Actually, perhaps it would be wise to speak only when spoken to from now on in her class. She is a twit, thought I will deny ever saying so in public, and since she is from the Ministry, she is your current enemy.”

Harry hid a manic smile. “Professor, the Ministry does not scare me.” She gave the woman a polite smile. “But I see your point and will certainly do my best to obey.” With that, she left the room. The ghosts escorted her back to her next class.


	4. Study Hall In Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An innocent's death is the straw that breaks Harry's back. Meanwhile, Dolores miscalculates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAHHH! I updated late! Sorry!!!  
> Life happened.   
> Ink...

She met up with her friends again for dinner and then ate through it, ignoring all the whispering. She sighed softly and looked up and around. “You know, when the real fighting happens, and it will, I will almost be relieved. Then people will realize that I’m not a liar.” She shot a look at Tom’s back and then looked down. “Well, not much of one anyway.”

Ron huffed out a breath. “Come off of it, Harry. That wasn’t your- the hell is Erroll doing here?!”

They all looked up and watched as the owl huffed and puffed and then fell beak forward into Ron’s pudding. Hurriedly, Harry lifted the bird out before he suffocated himself. She removed the letter, all set to give it to Ron, but faltered at the name.

“It’s from your mother to me.” She frowned and then laughed softly. “At least it’s not a howler.” She opened it slowly and unfolded it. 

_ ‘Harriet, _

_ I have, just this morning, made a realization. You are correct. I shouldn’t have treated you so dismally in your own home. Or anywhere else for that matter. You have done so much for my Ron and my Tom. You have saved Ginny’s life and been a wonderful influence on Ron and introduced him to that lovely young lady Hermione. As I look back on everything you have done for my family, I can’t believe my attitude towards you as of late! _

_ This squabble you are currently having with Tom is none of my business. I assumed the worst of you and didn’t once think that it might also be partly Tom’s fault! I will leave you two to solve it, and I do urge you to solve it. You two are so close that it would be tragic to have it all end like this. Plus, any further family dinners will continue to be very awkward. And any wedding between the two of you will be out of the question until you two fix this. _

_ In light of all that is coming, you need your friends and your allies. And besides, Tom is so happy when you’re in his life. _

_ Also! I am going to take you, Ginny, and Hermione to a spa and hotel, just the four of us. I will not be your mother, but your new aunt. Replacing any old and ugly aunts you have had in the past. We will have a girl’s night out and you will enjoy yourself with your friends. I will certainly try not to be bossy anymore. Sirius is raising you very well, and it is not my place to criticize him.  _

_ Don’t worry. I am writing him a letter of apology too. It’s very difficult this. Eating crow.  _

_ Thank you for taking the time to read my letter. I hope everything is well in school. Give Ron my love!! _

_ Your new Aunt Molly’ _

Harry blinked at the letter in surprise and then wordlessly handed it over to Ron and Hermione. They stared at her as they finished it.

“Blimey, I don’t think my mother has ever apologized to me like  _ that _ !” Ron blinked slowly. “Bit jealous mate.”

Trying not to show how touched she was by the woman’s words, Harry smiled. Waving her hand gently, Harry sighed. “But how the devil am I going to apologize to Tom?”

“The ball is in his court now, Harry.” Hermione sighed and shook her head. “There's nothing you can do until he talks to you.”

Nodding slowly, Harry finished her dinner and made her way out of the hall, not even noticing how Peeves was getting ready to throw dung bombs at Umbridge.

She was so deep in thought that she didn’t hear the screams of outrage. Instead, Harry grabbed her homework and then went to the Underworld. Her dad was able to give her advice on what to write about in the moonstone essay, and her mom was pretty good in Transfigurations and Charms. They also listened to her gripe about Umbridge and both scowled in sympathy.

“Maybe she’ll have a heart attack or something?” James huffed. “Better not tell Sirius anything or else he might try to kill her and get thrown into Azkaban again.”

Lily smiled brightly. “On a more positive note, Molly Weasley is being nicer to you, which is good. Now you have an adult female in your life who isn’t your teacher. That can only be good.”

Smiling, Harry nodded, knowing how important it was for her mom to be cheerful about something. “Yeah, I still don’t know how to think about that though. What do girls do in a girls’ night thingie?”

James snorted. “Gossip, giggle, and-” He cut himself off when Lily glared at him.

“They talk about things that interest them, they unwind, and they share news. They also allow themselves to eat like pigs and rant about how stupid men are.” She smirked. “The last part is probably the most enjoyable.” James huffed and crossed his arms.

Harry snickered and then rolled up her finished Potions essay and sighed. “That’s done. That charm practice is good to go also. Thank Merlin my magic is better. I don’t have to worry about practicing as much.” She laughed softly and then looked at her mother with a pout. “If both of you were good at Potions, then how did I get skipped over?”

Snorting, James floated onto the seat beside her. “It’s Snape, Harry. He’s bloody brilliant at Potions, but he hates teaching and that shows in his style. The students can’t learn very well from a man who clearly doesn’t want to be there. Also, your choice of friends…” He grimaced. “Sorry Harry, but you’ve said that Hermione and Ron are always bickering and talking.”

“So?” Harry gave him a wary look. Lily sighed and shifted closer to her.

“Are you sure that it isn’t distracting you? This could be what’s affecting your learning and grades.” Lily raised her hands. “I’m not going to become a hovering mom about your grade point average, but-” She cut herself off and looked at James for backup.

He sighed. “You know, if we ever had the chance, I would have hired personal tutors for you and then had you come into Hogwarts at fifth year for your OWLs. A lot of students did that in our time. It’s called Split-Time Education. Half homeschooled and half regular school.” James scowled slightly. “But then Grindelwald killed us and ruined all my plans of spoiling you.”

Blushing, Harry grinned at him and then looked at her mom. “I’m alright though. Whenever my friends get to be too much, I always come here.”

Death stood up and spoke quietly. “But they’re talking while you’re in class, Harriet. You’re getting awfully distracted by them both. Hermione Granger is a girl who can memorize everything easily, and she has no understanding or patience for those who need to work for it and struggle. Ronald Weasley doesn’t even try. I saw him cheating off of your potions test the other time. With two friends like that, it’s no wonder that you find school so difficult.”

Harry groaned quietly, staring at the black ceiling. “And on top of that I need to make sure that all my own students are doing well. Albus and Severus have graduated so to speak. Aberforth, Karina, and Blaise are being taught by Albus. I need to teach Sirius and Remus, Hermione, and Ron Soul Occlumency just so they can protect themselves against Grindelwald.” She looked at her hand and then up at Death. “And also keep up with everything you’ve taught me. I need to start sparring again. I haven’t practiced all summer.”

He harrumphed at her and nodded. “I’m sure my Reapers can help keep you on your toes.”

Lily chuckled at them and then moved her glowing hand closer to her daughter’s cheek, almost like a caress of chilled air. Harry closed her eyes and wished she could feel her mother’s hand. 

“At least we have this much. If you weren’t a Necromancer, then we wouldn’t even have  _ this _ .” There was sadness in her voice.

Harry laughed brittly. “Sirius would probably still be a convict on the loose. It was through the use of my magic that I healed him and got him free in the first place. That means I would still be living with-”

“Don’t say their names.” James wouldn’t look at his daughter or wife. “Don’t. Just thinking about them…I get furious all over again.” He tightened his hands into fists.

Harry fell silent and then nodded. “Right. I’m sorry.” She looked over her homework and then pulled out her History essay. “Did you two ever get through this class without falling asleep?”

Laughing, Lily nodded. “Yes. I can help you with that. All James ever did with his textbook was drool on it.”

“Oi!”

~ sometime later~

Harry looked up and around the dorm room when she entered it. The three other girls were sleeping. Hermione was sleeping on her bed, knitting needles still in hand. “Silly, you’re going to impale yourself.” Harry laughed and sent the needles to Hermione’s desk.

Her friend fussed slightly and then yawned and stretched. “What time is it?”

“Seven. Come on. Breakfast in thirty.”

“Right.” Hermione groaned as she stretched again and then stumbled to the bathroom. Harry smiled softly, fondly. Her friend really wasn’t a morning person. At least, not where there wasn’t something to research early in the morning.

She laughed and then without thinking, nudged Lavender and Parvati awake too. “Gonna miss breakfast, silly geese! Come on! Breakfast in thirty!”

Both girls groaned and then grudgingly got up. Harry was already out of the room by the time they realized that they hadn’t acted in fear of being touched by Potter.

Lavender looked down and bit her lip. Was she really being stupid?  _ Is it so wrong that Harry would want the most dangerous and powerful dark wizard of all time to be kept in a supermax facility? Is it really wrong to think he would be able to escape from the same cell he had escaped from twice before? _ She sighed and then looked at the door Harry had left from. She wasn’t a stupid twit. She knew that was what Hermione and Harry thought of her. But she  _ wasn’t  _ a bimbo!

~only a few classes later~

Harry suffered through class, realizing just how cruel the Slytherins could be without Tom stopping them from mocking her. Pansy was obnoxious on a good day. However without any fear of Tom, she was downright cruel. Malfoy even found himself sniggering at some of her jokes. 

Tom, however, was completely silent.

Completely unlike herself, Harry got so angry that her magic sunk into the earth and caused the ground to shake. The magical creatures they were studying that day in Care of Magical Creatures, the bowtruckles, immediately stopped what they were doing and squeaked in fear. The Slytherins went silent and stared at her. 

Hermione gasped. “Harry! Behind you!”

Turning, Harry studied the massive griffin that she had flown on only last year.  _ With Grindelwald of all people. _ She shoved those memories away. Snarling, she turned to move away but the huge griffin stopped her with his tail. Then, swiftly, he pulled her onto his back and jumped into the air. Hermione and Ron and even Tom screamed her name, but Harry didn’t hear.

When they landed, it was at the nest. Harry frowned. “What happened to your kits?”

The griffin whined slightly and then shoved her into the cave. They were sick. Frowning, Harry tried to figure out what was wrong. Her eyes widened when she sensed dark magic. Not dark as in evil, but dark as in death. A creature of the Underworld had attacked them. 

Closing her eyes, Harry called to Death. He appeared and looked at her curiously. “A wraith did this. Not the first attack. My reapers have been looking for it.”

“What causes wraiths?” The griffins wouldn’t tell anyone about her talking to thin air, so Harry was fine.

“A wraith is a rogue ghost of an evil witch or wizard.” He frowned and shook his head. “You could try and purge the toxins, but it’ll be hard. I can guide you through it. Remember your energy manipulation. Find the magical energy that is corrupted and replace it with magic of the earth. Do it fast though. If the kits experience a moment without natural magic, then they’re done for.”

Biting her lip, Harry nodded. “So, no pressure then.” She breathed slowly and then made sure to find all the toxins in the first kit. After that, she summoned enough magic replace the bad. Then, she swapped out, maybe a bit too fast, but the kit was alive. Breathing in relief, Harry smiled. “Okay. I can do this.”

She saved the second, third, and fourth, but the fifth…

The fifth didn’t make it. “No. NO! NO! NO!” Cradling the body to her, she cried. “Don’t die. Please…please don’t die.” She tried to take back the life force, tried to push the magical energy into the still body but nothing happened. Death sighed.

“The life has dissipated. The opportunity is gone now Harriet.”

“Bring her back!” She looked at Death. He stared at her, slowly straightening, face turning thunderous.

“After everything we’ve been through, everything I’ve taught you, you _dare…_ ” Death looked at her tearstained face and sighed, immediately calming down. He crouched and pulled her against him and let her cry. He knew she hadn’t meant it.

The griffin’s mate was counting her kits and seemed to find one missing. She looked at the body in Harry’s arms. She keened low and mournfully, not angry though. 

Harry’s sobs transformed into gut wrenching screams. Death sighed. Harriet never let herself feel until she had no choice but to feel.  _ Oh Harriet… _

By the time she came back to school, it was the end of Care of Magical Creatures. She was dropped off by the griffin at the greenhouses. The students stared at her in shock. 

However, it was there that Lavender rushed up to her, breaking the silence. “Harry, I believe you! I think Grindelwald should be moved to another place too! I think you’re right! A war  _ is coming _ !” Her eyes shone with determination. Parvati gaped and then hurried up to speak too. 

“She’s right that you’re right! I believe you also! You’re not the mad one!  _ Fudge  _ is!”

Harry smiled at them and then pulled them into a hug. “Thank you both.” She needed this. Her eyes were red though. Red from crying. 

Hermione frowned at her and nudged Ron. He looked up and frowned at the sight too. Harry had clearly been crying her eyes out, plus her voice was raw from what had to be screaming.

“Harry?”

“It’s going to be fine.” Harry didn’t look at her friends. “Everything is going to be fine. I’d rather not talk about it.” They hesitated and then nodded. Ron tugged Hermione away. He understood better than Hermione that some people simply wanted to be left alone.

They had dinner soon after Herbology and then Harry had to go to detention. Unfortunately, she failed to realize that she was still a Seeker. It had honestly slipped her mind with everything that was going on in her life. Needless to say, Angelina wasn’t impressed.

When Harry went to the office, she was wondering if she could simply persuade the woman via her soul to let her go, but then upon realizing what the demon in pink was going to do, Harry stayed.

Death was there instantly, just in time to hear Umbridge call her an evil, attention seeking, little girl with delusions of grandeur. He whipped his scythe out and snarled darkly. “Just one swipe and her soul is mine.”

_ ‘Is it her time to die?’ _

_ “ _ No _.” _ He looked put out by that. 

_ ‘Then don’t go through the paperwork on my account. It’s just one night.’  _ Harry laughed softly and then turned and looked at the woman as she picked up the blood quill. 

“YOU’RE GOING TO ACTUALLY DO IT?! HARRIET! IT’S AGAINST THE LAW!”

_ ‘Exactly. Umbridge is a fool.’ _ Harry wrote until the pain was almost too much, and then she used the pain to push herself to write more. She wrote until Umbridge told her to stop and then she kept on writing.

“I told you to stop! What are you-”

“I want the scars to be permanent, Miss Dolores.” Harry smiled at her with cunning eyes. “I want you to get sacked for using an outdated and inhumane punishment. Albus Dumbledore is still the Headmaster, and with these scars as proof, you will be sacked immediately. Have a good evening.” Harry smiled at her and laughed at the woman’s face. 

She appeared in Albus’ office and showed off her hand. “Detention with Dolores. Blood quill. Cute right? Didn’t they stop using these since before you were a student?”

Albus jumped up and stared at her hand and then growled quietly. He moved to his fireplace and summoned Severus. “Get Fudge here now.” He then summoned McGonagall. “Summon Madam Pomfrey and Miss Umbridge.”


	5. Bad News All Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom witnesses something. Albus is being tortured. And Dolores gets an early birthday present.

Harry sat on the headmaster's desk and watched as the adults congregated, leg swinging impertinently. Her eyes glinted in the firelight. Umbridge looked slightly pale. She had been certain Harry wouldn’t have told. Harry had seen that in her soul. When Fudge heard that Madam Pomfrey staked her reputation on the fact that those scars were from a blood quill, he turned and looked at Dolores before speaking to Albus. 

“I’m sure that Professor Umbridge is exceedingly sorry for this. She will not do it again.”

Albus stood up and moved closer to the infuriating man. “No, because she will not work another day here!”

“I do not think you will fire her, Albus.” Fudge smiled at him. “You still don’t have a person available for the class. As such, the Ministry is in charge of that class. I am Professor Umbridge's boss.”

Rage curled and flickered in Albus’ eyes. “You are doing all of this because you cannot face the truth. But the truth will come out, Cornelius. Don’t you think you should be prepared when it does? War is coming-”

“NO IT IS NOT!” The man’s face went red. “War is not coming! It is all made up in your own addled head, Albus Dumbledore!”

_ First Travers and now Fudge. I’m getting sick of paranoid imbeciles.  _ Albus closed his eyes and felt Grindelwald’s rage at the name calling. He breathed slowly and shoved the man out of his head. “I am only trying to help-”

“Your help is not required. If I say Dolores Umbridge will stay in Hogwarts! She will stay! The use of the blood quill was a mistake and will not be repeated.” He shot the woman a warning look. “However, everything else will remain the same!”

Harry sighed tiredly. “What a fool you are, Minister.” She stood up and looked at him with too old eyes. “You know we’re telling you the truth and yet your terror at losing control and your cowardly heart stops you from doing right by millions of people. Hundreds of thousands will die when Grindelwald next strikes.” Her voice went soft and deadly. “And it will be all your fault.” She sighed and shrugged. “You’ll be voted out of office and another will be put in your place. Not Dumbledore though. He never wanted to be Minister. No. Probably an old warrior, an ex-Auror just retired. Maybe Richard Gray, or perhaps Rufus Scrimgeour. Either way, your stupidity will kill thousands and cost you your job.”

“Fifty points from Gryffindor for speaking out-”

“Denied!” Albus’ voice was sharp. He gave Dolores a warning look, no sign of humor or amusement to be seen. “Do not presume, Dolores, to be Headmistress. You are not one.”

She smiled at him sweetly. “Not yet.”

Harry laughed and looked at her, searching her soul and then laughed some more. 

“To Dense Dolores Dumbridge:

Oh Dumbridge, come out and play! 

You’re useless in class, 

But with that stick up your ass, 

You’re a fine jackass 

To make a fool of all day.” 

She laughed again. “Peeves was singing it this morning. Told me that the other school children sang that when you were a student here. You were  _ hated _ then too. Poverty stricken Umbridge that no one liked or respected. Powerless Dolores. Weak Dolores. You failed in  _ everything  _ you did. And guess what,” her eyes flashed in mirth, “you always will.”

“Detention Miss Potter, this Friday!” Snape’s voice cut in before a shaking Umbridge could speak. Harry gave Snape an apologetic look. 

“You’re right, Professor. That was uncouth and unbecoming of an heiress to the Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, a nd Dumbledore Houses.” She turned and gave Dolores a sweet smile. “I’m sorry, Miss Umbridge.”

With that, she turned and walked out of the office. Albus sighed and shook his head. “She is such a spirited child.” He gave them all a fake smile.

“A little demon!” Umbridge was still shaking in rage and mortification.

Severus sighed lazily. “Dolores, you may as well stop now.” He looked at her with boredom. “You won’t win against Potter. No one ever wins against Potter.” He left the office too. 

Umbridge gasped. “Wait! Friday was the detention I had with her!” 

Smirking, McGonagall gave Albus a look. 

He chuckled lightly. “Feel free to argue the point with Severus. Now if you excuse me, I have quite a few things that I need to do. Please make it a habit not to torture my students anymore, Dolores. Oh! And your powers of detention giving are revoked until such a time as you can be trusted alone with a child again.” He looked at Fudge as though daring him to complain about a truly just statement. Fudge, much to Umbridge’s dismay, could say nothing. 

The  _ Daily Prophet _ was still a very widely read paper, and it was clearly in the pocket of Dumbledore. (It really wasn’t and wrote about things that happened in the rest of the world too, including the strange shifts in politics in other governments.) The paper would surely write lies about him torturing children. (Actually, the Prophet had never printed more truth than it was doing now.)

He left the school in a huff.

~Friday~

Snape sighed and looked at her as she entered the man’s office. “I don’t have time to deal with you. Go on and head to practice.” Harry grinned at him and then gave him a swift hug and then bolted.

He huffed and went back to work. The door opened and in came Tom Riddle. He sat down and started grading younger years work.

The boy had just missed Harry’s departure. Snape was glad. Riddle got into such a slump whenever he saw and could not speak to Potter. Severus glanced at the boy and knew that he was going to confront him about that night. Eventually. The Potions Master was not looking forward to it.

~meanwhile~

Harry hurried to the Quidditch pitch and then cheekily waved to a shocked Umbridge as she raced passed. Angelina was ready to sing Snape’s praises when Harry explained what went down. Hermione and Ron were still seething at what Umbridge had tried to do to their friend. However, they were the only ones who knew, besides the teachers. No other students knew about the blood quill.

She cheered Ron on when he made the position of Keeper. She kept her position as Seeker, obviously and then flew a little bit more even after the others went away. She stood on her broom and used her magic to balance herself. Harry closed her eyes and then jumped. Someone screamed.

Harry didn’t know why though. Kelf, the first griffin kit she had saved, raced over and few directly underneath her. She landed with an oof and then laughed as she held onto the male griffin. The wonderful magical creature did loop-de-loops and spirals. All the students stared in awe at her. Harry grinned at them and waved. 

When they finally landed, Harry bowed and so did Kelf. Then, the griffin was in the air and heading back to his nest. 

She giggled and picked up her broom. “I saved his life not a short while ago. He’s my second familiar now.”

The news spread fast that Gryffindor Queen, Harriet Potter had a Griffin Familiar. Tom yearned to be by her side, sporting his own snake familiar, but his pride stopped him. He gritted his teeth and turned away from the window.  _ Why should I be friends with a liar? _

~the next morning~

Harry had tea with Sirius and Remus, telling them- in a very watered down version- what her first week was like. After that, she hopped back to Hogwarts and watched just in time to see Peeves drop a bust of Paracelsus onto Umbridge’s head. She shot Peeves a thumbs up and then shadow traveled away before Umbridge could notice her.

* * *

_ The coffee table had a single Champagne bottle in an ice bucket and two overturned empty glasses. The sofa beside the table in the living room had exactly two dinner jackets crumpled onto the cushions. The floor had two pairs of shoes and two belts leading to the hall like a trail of breadcrumbs. _

_ In the hall of the hotel room were two vests and two dress shirts leading up to a closed door. One tie was pooled in a heap at the corner of the door jamb and another was hanging on the doorknob. _

_ Beyond the closed door was a bedroom. There were two undershirts upon the settee and two pairs of trousers, one folded and one tossed to the ground haphazardly. Two pairs of socks lay upon the carpeted floor at the foot of the bed and upon the foot of the bed itself were two pairs of pants. _

_ There was, however, only one man upon the bed. He was smoking a single cigarette and staring at the ceiling a dark scowl upon his face. The sound of water was coming from the bathroom connected to the bedroom. There had been a phone call from England.  _

_ Gellert snarled and stubbed out the smoke before jumping up and walking to the suitcase upon the rack, open and half packed.  _

_ The water shut off. The bathroom door opened. _

_ “You don’t have to go.”  _

_ “My mother is dead, Gellert. You know I have to go.” He wasn’t looking at the Austrian man. _

_ “Why? Will your return bring her back from the dead? You promised that nothing would come between us!” _

_ “My sister needs help! My brother is still a minor! I am the head-” _

_ Gellert pulled the man’s back against his bare chest. “So send them money every month and be done with it! You should stay with me! After this weekend we were to go to Germany!” _

_ Finally, the man turned and looked at his lover hard. “It is my duty-” _

_ “Duty! Bah!” Gellert snarled and began to pace. “What is duty?! It’s a long chain binding you to an ungrateful family! It’s a desk job and a hopeless future! It’s an empty life! I want to give you adventure and love and passion!” _

_ “Don’t you realize that I don’t want to do this?” His reply was filled with sadness and exhaustion. “But I am the head of my family’s household now. Like it or not, I have to get a job and settle down.” _

_ “With WHO?!” _

_ “With no one, Gellert! I won’t marry! Calm yourself!” A bitter grin twisted his lips. “I’ll be a confirmed bachelor.” _

_ Stepping forward fast, Gellert cupped his jaw and leaned close. “You don’t have to be. Stay.” _

_ “We’re talking in circles.” The young man turned around and continued packing his collars into his suitcase.  _

_ “Will I be your dirty little secret then?” Gellert’s eyes glittered. _

_ Slumping slightly, his lover shook his head. “Only if you wish to. We could end things right here, Gellert. Or…” He trailed off and settled his blue eyes upon the blond haired young man.  _

_ “Or?” Gellert crossed his arms, shameless of his nudity. _

_ A soft smile crept over the other man’s face. “Or you could come and…visit me while my brother is away at school. My sister stays in her room all the time. And after all, you’re jumping to conclusions. I only plan on staying until my brother is able to take over the household. He will marry, settle down, and keep taking care of my family’s little insane secret.” There was bitterness dripping from every word. _

_ Gellert raised an eyebrow. “Temporary? You promise?” _

_ “Have I ever gone back on my word, Gellert Darling?” The blue eyed man smirked slyly. _

_ Wetting his lips, Gellert pulled him gently against him and kissed him before replying, “Never, my Albus. Let’s have another bottle before you check out.” His hand slid lower and slipped under his lover’s towel around his waist. _

_ “Alright- ah!- Ge-Gellert. Ng…Gellert…” _

Jerking awake, Albus gasped for breath and slammed his shields up. He looked at the clock. It was four in the morning. Unable to stop, he felt tears spring up from the same well of hopelessness that he had been struggling with since the beginning. He couldn’t sleep! He couldn’t  _ sleep. _ All he wanted was to  _ sleep _ … Rubbing a hand over his face, Albus stumbled into his kitchenette in his rooms and started the soothing motions of making tea. He thought back on the memory he had just dreamed.

Grindelwald  _ had  _ come to visit after that. Aberforth had surprised them by dropping by that weekend. He hadn’t…been pleased to find out his brother’s orientation (walking in on them mid-completion was a bit of a jarring way to find out, true) or who he was…orienting himself with (the 1800s version of  _ the _ bad boy). Add that to the fact that they were having a tryst in Albus’ room across the hall from Arianna… Yes, Aberforth had not been pleased. 

It had all ended that same day, with Arianna’s death.

Exhaling, Albus sipped his tea and rubbed at his forehead. On top of these memories that Grindelwald was shoving down his throat, he had random sensations, thoughts that weren’t his, and whispers in his mind that were decidedly dangerous in morality. Also, Dolores Umbridge had now declared war on Harriet Potter. Tom Riddle was now a loose canon, meaning all of Slytherin House was. Fudge was  _ still _ being a moron, and Albus refused to lose the silent war because of the idiot’s paranoia and cowardice.

Needless to say, Albus was swamped and going on two hours of sleep (if that much) a night. Rousing himself from his stupor, he finished his tea and then dressed, opting to go out to the hall to have breakfast. He would take a walk in the forest and wait until the rest of the castle was awake. He wouldn’t be getting anymore sleep.

~that morning~

Harry grunted slightly when Neville started asking Hermione questions about what they were learning in DADA. She turned to Ron and whispered, “We’re gonna have to find a safe place for me to teach you, Hermione, and Ginny Soul Occlumency.”

“What about the entire magic art?” Ron frowned at her. She shook her head. 

“Can’t risk it. Should Grindelwald reveal my secret, you’ll be going through Veritaserum, and you can’t be practitioners. As it is, if you get caught cavorting with me then you’ll be heavily fined. Practicing it, then you’ll be going to Azkaban. After all this is over, then I’ll teach you if you still want to know it.” She smiled at him sadly and then turned back to her food, sensing Albus entering the hall at the teachers’ table. 

She looked up and then looked over at Umbridge. “I wonder…”

“Harry…” Ron bit into his bread roll and then looked around their table. “Why can’t you just change Fudge’s mind through his soul?”

She exhaled tiredly. “Because I cannot fabricate any emotions. There has to be a seed. Both Umbridge and Fudge are so utterly convinced in their own selves that there’s no room of doubt in their minds. They are idiots of the nth degree.”

“Damn.” Ron blinked at her. “No doubts at  _ all _ ?”

“None. It’s very tedious of them.” Nibbling on her toast, Harry turned away from the teachers’ table and looked at Ron. “Anyways, I think you’ll like Soul Occlumency.”

Hermione leaned over to Harry. “Do you think you could expand that to more spells that you’ve learned from Death? Like anti-Necromancy spells? Things like that? Anything we can use to keep Grindelwald’s acolytes at bay.”

Humming, Harry nodded. “I should probably do that, yeah. Also, wandless magic is a must since Grindelwald knows it. If you get caught, then you have to still be able to fight. Plus, wandless magic isn’t caught on the trace of the Ministry’s and that is turning into a possible edge.”

Eyes going wide, Ron swallowed. “You’ve gotta teach us that!”

“But what about the others?” Hermione looked at the twins and Lee and Dean and all the other Gryffindors. “We’ll all in this together, Harry.”

Pressing her lips into a tight line, Harry hissed out a breath. “Fine. We’ll need a place that’s controlled and a way to keep sneaks and spies out of our ranks.”

“I’ll research it.” Hermione nodded seriously and then they went back to their meal. Harry looked over at Albus and then wetted her lips. He didn’t look very good.

Her eyes narrowed. “Cover for me.” With that, she slipped away and into the corridor before vanishing into the shadows with no one- except her friends and possibly Tom- the wiser.

She walked back into the Great Hall and- while still invisible- stepped up behind Albus. His voice slipped into her mind.

_ ‘Is this a test?’ _

_ ‘No. This is me giving you a moment’s peace.’ _ She slipped her own magic around his mind and soul, cradling his soul and enveloping it. Immediately, the tension left his body and he gave a soft sigh of relief. 

_ ‘Can we do this often?’ _

She chuckled softly, not loud enough to be noticed.  _ ‘As often as you like. I can teach your brother to do it too. You are not alone, Albus. You don’t have to struggle and sleep and dream alone.’ _

He inclined his head but made no proper answer. She stepped away and appeared in the outside corridor before returning to her table, but her magic cocooned the Headmaster’s soul for the rest of the day. 

It was during lunch that Harry winked at Antonin and snuck away to the owlery with him. He slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently. 

“Never got to ask.” Harry nipped at his lip before smiling up at him. “Did you get visited by a certain snake in the night?”

“Mm…I didn’t in fact. I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

She laughed and then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. “Well, don’t go off alone, and ward all your things to keep snakes away, also ward your room to keep snakes, literal snakes, away. Nagini does what he orders her to do. But she’s been given the anti-venom, so there’s that.”

Antonin snorted. “How comforting.” He nosed down her neck and then mouthed a bit at the junction of her neck and shoulder. Harry shivered and gasped against him.

“Oh…that feels nice.”

Chuckling against her skin, he nipped her earlobe and then pulled away to give her another proper kiss. 

~at the same time~

Tom watched them, Disillusioned and seething. He had followed Harry up to the owlery to see what she was up to and then realized it was a secret love meet up. Everything inside him screamed to kill the intruder. 

He watched as Antonin pulled  _ his _ Harry further into his arms and kiss her. 

They parted, and Harry laughed breathlessly. “Romantic friend indeed.” Her eyes gleamed but her pupils were blown. 

“I will see you soon?”

“Hmm…of course. You’re going flying with me after study hall.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” They shared a laugh and he cupped her face gently. “Harriet…I am always here if you need to vent about the idiots around you.”

She nodded and then smiled up at him before straightening his tie. “Antonin…what do you think…how do you view Death Magic?” She swallowed and looked at him.

Tom felt cold. She would tell Dolohov?! Her biggest secret? The one she wiped from Tom? The one she kept from TOM, and she would tell HIM?! He bit his tongue to stop the Killing Curse from flying from his mouth. He had to do things very carefully here. 

Very. Carefully.

“You mean Necromancy?” Antonin exhaled tiredly. “I think it’s a myth. I think it’s just something that the Ministry has made up to scare people further away from the Dark Arts. There isn’t a single Necromancer around because the art doesn’t exist.”

Harry looked at him with a frozen sort of smile and then she laughed. “Yes…but wouldn’t it be fun if it did exist?”

Antonin laughed and touched his nose lightly to hers. “I suppose. I don’t really care either way. Lunch is about over, Harry. Let’s go.” They walked down the stairs, but Harry faltered and looked sharply behind her. No one was there, Disillusioned or shadowed. She huffed out a breath and continued to walk back into the castle with Antonin.

Tom looked down at her from where he was flying above them. That had been close.

Meanwhile, back inside the castle, Harry listened to Hermione and Ron tell her about the missing persons. She frowned at that. “Missing persons from rather influential places in the Ministry.” She looked over at Albus.  _ ‘Is it usually Grindelwald’s MO to vanish people and replace them with his own?’ _

_ ‘Yes. You would be wise to assume that anyone who replaces the missing persons are under his control and on his side.’ _

_ ‘Well shit.’ _

_ ‘I must say, I rather agree with you on that sentiment.’ _

_ ‘It’s a bit far fetched even for me, but Hermione says that all the prison breaks in the last six months around the world have been people who followed him during the war.’ _

_ ‘The breaks are Grindelwald’s doing as well, Harry. Yes. It is…tedious, seeing our hands tied like this.’ _

_ ‘When Fudge is ousted, we have to have someone on our side, on the side of Death Magic. We can’t afford not to.’ _

Albus exhaled slowly where he was sitting behind his desk. The teachers were all sitting and standing around him, having a meeting about Umbridge’s presence. Snape wanted to poison her tea.

_ ‘Who would you suggest?’ _

_ ‘Sirius. If he becomes Minister- with help from the sob stories and how he’s never lied to the people- then no matter what Grindelwald does or says, the Ministry won’t arrest us. Necromancy might even be allowed again.’ _

Albus covered his smile as Flitwick ranted about narrow-minded government officials.  _ ‘I concur. But it’s your job to convince him to run.’ _

_ ‘Bother.’ _

Silently laughing, Albus withdrew from their link and focused on the meeting.

At that same time, Umbridge was writing an official report to Fudge with ‘evidence’ about how Hogwarts was becoming a problematic school. It was also at this time that Fudge legally bestowed upon Dolores Umbridge the title of High Inquisitor.


	6. The High Inquisitor of Toads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Lily decide what to do with Umbridge, meanwhile, tensions are riding high, and Tom decides to confront Snape.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> You have to pity him...  
> Tom, I mean.

~some time later~

Harry exhaled slowly and looked up at Death, who was floating beside her in the air above the Quidditch pitch.  _ ‘When Pansy dies, can you throw her into the lake of fire?’ _

“I don’t know…she might be better off doing something else…” He grinned. “I’ll put in a recommendation for her to be cleaning up Cerberus’ dog poop for a thousand years.”

Laughing outright, Harry grinned viciously down at Pansy. “Can’t wait to see you dead, Princess Pug! I’ll enjoy watching you breathe your last completely alone.” The taunts from the Slytherins faltered when they saw the smile on Harry’s face. 

She knew Tom was straightening and watching intently from where he was brooding. 

Pulling away and ignoring them, Harry continued with practice. “Don’t let the children bother you, Ron! They’re just jealous because we have families and parents who actually love us.”

“What, you, Potter? You got no parents! You’re an orphan! Even your relatives hated the sight of you!” Pansy sneered at her. 

Harry turned and looked at Pansy, eyes suddenly very old and very angry. “You will die, and the grave will see no visitors. You are alone. All your friends you think care, do not. Such is the life of a snake.” She forced herself to look straight at Tom. “In the end…their treachery pushes everyone away.” She spoke with only a whisper into his mind,  _ ‘A snake among lions…’ _

He jerked and looked at her in surprise, but she was already flying off and catching the snitch.

When she was done, Ginny hurried up to her. “Erm, Harry, I might have made a bad mistake.”

Frowning, Harry looked at her. “What do you mean?”

“Well, Ron told me about what Umbridge did to you in detention, and how you reported her- good on you by the way- and I wrote my mum about it along with everything else she’s been doing in DADA. Well, Mum told Dad, of course, and…” Ginny winced and looked away. “Dad told Sirius and now Sirius is suing Umbridge and Fudge for damages to his heir and ward- who is a minor. It’s now all in the papers.”

Harry closed her eyes and then exhaled slowly. “And are the papers printing about why he’s suing them?”

“No, just for damages.” Ginny looked at Harry hopefully. “Are you too mad?”

“No!” Turning, Harry gave her a wide smile, noticing how Tom was looking over at them. “Just keep out the details from school. I don’t want students knowing.”

“Why?”

“Just…” Harry exhaled. “It’s private. Contrary to popular belief, I don’t always want my troubles and problems aired in public.”

Nodding quickly, Ginny backed away and smiled. “Right! Makes sense!” With that, she hurried off.

Exhaling, Harry rubbed her face and followed the others to the tower. Ron was there in the process of burning a letter. Raising an eyebrow, Harry opened her mouth, but he spoke first.

“Don’t fucking ask. It’s just Percy…being a pain in the arse.” He stormed off.

Harry blinked and then shrugged only to curse herself when she sensed Sirius and Remus storming the castle- yet again.

“Great.” She rushed down the stairs and headed them off. “Sirius! You can’t do anything! The balance of power here is delicate! You can’t tip the scales at all. Just leave it to Albus.” She spoke up before he could even say hello to her. Sirius grumbled but Remus was quick to back her up.

“She’s right. You can’t do anything while Fudge is like this. He might trump something up and throw you back into Azkaban!” Remus looked around quickly. Sirius growled and snarled but finally relented and let his friend take him out of Hogwarts. He did give Harry a quick hug though.

Swallowing, Harry looked up when she saw Filch hammering a…wooden case into the stone wall. Stepping closer, she stared in horror at the proclamation.

Dolores Umbridge was now High Inquisitor.

“Well fuck.”

It didn’t take long for news to spread.

~the next day~

They read all about it in the Witch’s Weekly and a more neutral account of it in the Daily Prophet. Both papers said the same thing, however. Quotes of one Percy Weasley included.

Harry closed her eyes and breathed through her nose. “Okay…the next thing is for Fudge to find a way to get rid of Albus Dumbledore.” She looked up at the man, who was speaking grimly with both McGonagall and Snape.

“Oh no! They couldn’t!” Hermione stared at Harry, who exhaled tiredly. 

“They’ll try and find  _ anything _ to get him arrested for. Fudge is…at a new whole level of paranoia.”

Death came up to her, ignoring the ghosts, who were bowing to him. The students were looking at the ghosts in confusion, being unable to see Death. “Harriet, a Reaper of mine has been floating around the Ministry to keep an eye on the Dementors, who are now experiencing massive headaches because of split goals from us and the Ministry that magically binds them. Anyways,” Thanatos exhaled angrily. “Fudge was overheard telling his cabinet that he suspects Dumbledore is raising an army. That’s why Umbridge isn’t teaching you spells.”

Harry gritted her teeth and told her friends what she just learned. Hermione was furious. “That’s it! We can’t let this continue! Harry, you’ve got to teach us how to fight back! I’m not going to be killed because of some moron!” Her eyes flashed with rage. Ron was nodding quickly.

“Fine. Spread the word quietly about it all, and we’ll meet at Hog’s Head Inn. Aberforth owns that place. So, we’ll be safe enough there from spies.” They nodded with grins. Harry rubbed at her eyes and finished her breakfast quickly. 

Umbridge was, of course, enjoying her job with alacrity. Over the next few days, she was creating rules left and right and enforcing them all with that sweet, simpering smile that Harry just wanted to hex straight off. Umbridge had zapped her and Antonin away from each other when they had been kissing in an alcove. It was Antonin who stopped Harry from peeling the woman’s skin off her body.

“I don’t care what happens in the next few years. I am going to get her back for all this hell in my second home.” Harry spat on the floor after Umbridge waddled by. “I’m going to make her scream.” 

Antonin swallowed. “As much as I enjoy your passions, Harry, you shouldn’t be so obvious.” He nodded over to the spying Slytherins. 

Harry frowned. “What?”

“Riddle and his Slytherins joined up as Umbridge’s Inquisitor enforcers.” Antonin spoke softly. “The power is going straight to many of their heads.”

Standing, Harry swallowed and nodded to Antonin. “Fifteen minutes before break ends. I’ll see you in Arithmancy.” He nodded and then kissed her quickly before leaving.

Harry closed her eyes and breathed out. Tom was in the Restricted Section. Glancing around and sensing for people, Harry nodded. No one was there. Vanishing, she appeared right beside Tom and wrapped her shadows around his mouth and slammed him violently against the bookshelves. 

She whispered into his ear, “What do you think you’re doing, Riddle? Joining up with that toad? I know we’ve had a falling out, and I know I was wrong in how I treated you, but do you seriously think it’s mature to include everyone in our spat?” Her eyes were glowing with seething rage. “Do you really think it’s wise to join up with a woman who might be in Grindelwald’s service?” She removed her shadows from his mouth. He snorted at her.

“Riddle? Is that what you’re calling me now? As for your complaints,  _ Potter _ , you have made things quite clear that you prefer going with a more ‘do as I say and not as I do’ lifestyle.” He grinned darkly. “Blaise found that out a little too late. At least you know what you’re getting with me. I want power. The prevailing wind of power is coming from a toad and a paranoid Minister. What sort of treacherous snake would I be if I didn’t butter up the people in charge?” He smirked at her bitterly.

“They won’t be in charge for long. You know this.” She released him and stepped back. “Where will you be then? Do you really want to end up like Percy in your second family? Hmm? A snit who can’t see past the end of his nose? Play the long game, Ridd-”

He grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the books. “Do  _ not _ lecture me, Harriet Potter. You lied! To me! Always! All you ever did was LIE!” He looked around and then turned back to her, eyes smoldering with rage and hurt. “You lied about your immortality. You lied about your stance on love. You are lying now to Dolohov! That’s all you ever do, Harriet. Do  _ not _ give me a holier than thou speech. I am  _ not _ in the fucking mood!” With that, he pushed her away and snarled. “Stay away from me. I’m prefect now.” His lips twisted into a not very friendly smile. “I can deduct points.”

“You’re also an Inquisitor now, it seems.” She stared at him coolly. “Umbridge is not someone you should make an alliance with. You will end up on the wrong side of the war, Tom, if you aren’t careful.” With that, she vanished in shadows and was gone.

Tom gritted his teeth and then breathed out.  _ It’s time then.  _ Leaving the library, he hurried to the dungeons and entered Snape’s office.

“Come at last…have you?” Snape turned around from his shelves and stared down at Tom. “Make your tantrum quick, Riddle. I do not have time for your childishness.”

“Childishness?! You watched as she stole my memories!” 

“I watched as you and I failed to save her life, and she was forced to keep you- and your rather transparent soul- away from Grindelwald’s grip.”

“And not you?!”

“I…am trained in resistance.” Severus stared at Tom in disgust. “You are not.”

“I asked her to.”

“But you couldn’t be trusted with that training. You would become another Morgana.”

Tom snarled. “Stop reading my soul!”

“Make me, little boy.” Severus moved fast and leaned over and glowered at Tom. “Do you really think that this is all there is to it? Harriet Potter cannot trust you…she will never trust you, because you have never proven yourself trustworthy to  _ her _ .”

“Shut up!”

“You came to me. If you can’t take the truth, then…leave.” The teacher sneered at him. “Harriet was guilt-ridden at what she did to you, but I knew she made the right choice. If she had told you before, when you had that diary, then Grindelwald would have found out. Can you really blame her for not trusting someone Grindelwald had used against her  _ twice  _ before?” Severus smirked at Tom’s shocked face. “Oh yes…I know about what happened down in the hidden room with the stone and his magic. Grindelwald used  _ you _ against her, once, and then twice. What could convince Harriet that he wouldn’t use you against her a third time? Are you really so surprised that she is trying to keep her weaknesses at arm’s length? You are a weakness to her, Thomas. A third time would spell disaster for her. And do you know what he would do should he find out about her secret? Her mastery of Death?” 

Dark eyes glittered with malice at Tom. “He would have captured her loved ones, and tricked her into coming to him. Then he would have worked on her, torturing her, brainwashing her, until she became twisted and desperate to do  _ anything _ just to make the pain stop. Then…with her fallen and at his side, Grindelwald would be able to take the rest of the world, because Harriet is an Apprentice of Death, Tom Riddle. She is the right hand of Death. She  _ commands _ Death as his chosen Master. Do you understand why she cannot allow Grindelwald to know the truth,  _ at all costs _ ? Including your paltry right to privacy?” Severus straightened. “We are at  _ war _ , and insignificant things such as  _ feelings _ no longer matter. Now get…out…” His eyes were gleaming with warnings.

Tom backed away and then quickly fled the office, head reeling with what he had learned. He stumbled to his room and threw up in the bathroom as his imagination played upon what Grindelwald’s torture could be for Harry. 

He swallowed and then cleaned up. Exhaling, he leaned against the door and stared at the ceiling.  _ So she feels she can’t trust me with training in Necromancy. She can’t trust me with training, so she can’t trust me with her secrets, going so far as to take them from me. I can see that now. I understand. She knows I’m power hungry. I haven’t kept that a secret. But she also hasn’t taught Hermione or Ron Necromancy either…I’m not being totally excluded.  _ He grunted and washed his face before looking into his mirror above the sink. 

His pride raised its head inside his chest a few minutes later, though. “This still doesn’t explain why she’s with  _ him _ .” A snarl twisted his lips. He would enjoy his position of power a bit more. Perhaps, he could use it to…get rid of certain unwelcome intruders…and to spy on Umbridge of course…

That night Harry contacted Aberforth and requested his tavern be closed for their meeting. He agreed. 

At the next Hogsmeade weekend, Harry and her two friends slipped out and met up with the others…

“Wow.” Harry looked at the group and then smiled. “Bigger turnout.”

After a rough start, they established the rules, and handed out the coins. Hermione was quite proud of her hex- not that any of the others knew. Harry walked hand in hand with Antonin and warned everyone to keep things quiet. 

News of their gathering together must have slipped out somehow in some form because all student groups were disbanded the next day. Harry rolled her eyes.

“As if that’ll stop us. Honestly.” The twins grinned at her and wrapped their arms around her shoulders. 

“Let’s use the map.”

“Go ahead.” Harry smirked and handed the paper over. “But be careful. Tom knows we have it.”

“Ah…Traitor Tom doesn’t scare us.” Fred and George smiled bitterly. “We know where he lives.”

Harry inhaled softly and then spoke up. “Don’t…don’t attack him at the Burrow. Please…just leave him alone. Don’t…bully him there.”

They frowned at her and then shrugged. “Fine, but we’ll make his snakes go through hell just the same.”

“Give Pansy my love.” Harry flashed them a vivacious smile. They tipped their imaginary hats and then rushed off.

* * *

Harry was in Divs with Ron when Umbridge came and intimidated the poor alcoholic professor. Narrowing her eyes, Harry watched as Umbridge was about to leave when Trelawney didn’t give her a fortune.

“Wait!” The big eyed woman swallowed. “You are in grave…danger.”

“She sure is.” Harry pitched her voice low so only a few of the students around her could hear. Ron sniggered as did a lot of other students. Umbridge must have heard her mutter, but not know who said it. Her cheeks went pink and her eyes narrowed before she swiftly left the tower. There was a scream and a crash. Harry smiled.

“The ladder must not have held her weight…” The class erupted into laughter. Only Harry knew that her shadows had sawed through a little bit of the rope. Ron gave her a look that Harry cheerfully ignored.

It was the next day that Harry saw the new rule. The High Inquisitor would be in charge of all detentions from henceforth onwards. Summoning some ghosts, Harry exhaled softly and looked at them with exhaustion in her eyes.

“Watch her carefully. And watch Filch. He’s…going to be trouble as well.” Harry murmured this and then looked at the caretaker’s hateful expression. The man’s bitterness was…dangerous. She didn’t know why Albus had kept him on for so long. 

Exhaling, Harry vanished swiftly into the shadows and appeared beside Snape. “What are the chances of her finding a way to remove Albus from his seat?”

“Too high.”

“Shit.”

She rubbed her face and then vanished from his office and to her next class. No students saw her.

After a few days the Room of Requirement was claimed by them and tutoring began. Harry met with the students every other day, while Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and the twins met up every night with her to learn Soul Occlumency. On top of that, she was also meeting up with Blaise- though sometimes it was just mentally giving reports and having conversation.

She knew that Umbridge was trying to find their hideout, and was forcing the Slytherins to look into it. She also knew that Tom would be challenging to keep off her scent. However, Harry had the ghosts on her side, and that was all she needed to succeed. 

Looking up, she smiled at Cho. “Excellent. Just keep the concentration, and you’ll be fine.” She moved over to Neville. “Don’t get flustered. No one here is judging you.” She rested her hand on his shoulder and smiled up at him- the boy had shot up like a bloody weed- and hummed softly. “The more flustered you get, the more erratic your magic gets. It’s common enough among a lot of people. Your key is to stay calm and stay confident.” Her eyes warmed at him and then she lifted her wand. “Now, move your wand firmly. Like this. Expelliarmus!” The wand shot out of the dummy’s hand. Neville swallowed and then nodded and tried again. Taking deep breaths all the while.

Harry moved on to the next person.

After the first week, when everyone, even Neville, mastered the disarming spell, she went onto the stunning spell, and the different forms of that spell, like Confundo. 

Two weeks went by, more rules went up, and the school became even more intolerable. But still, they snuck into the room and trained. Harry grinned and then exhaled. “Glad that we decided against the name of Dumbledore’s Army.” She rolled her eyes. Ron snorted.

“Still would have liked to see the Minister’s face though.”

“Oh Ron, grow up!” Hermione scoffed and then looked at the bulletin board and smiled. “I rather like the name, Defense Against Morons.” George snickered. It had been his idea.

“Yeah, and we can ask people if they want to be DAM-ed.” His twin burst out laughing. Dean Thomas soon followed with Ron too. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“How infantile!” She stomped off. Harry covered her grin. She moved onto the her next lesson.

“Alright, you’ve learned how to disarm and how to stun, and we’ll still be practicing that every day, but now we’re going to go to something harder. Like Luna asked me before, I can create a corporeal patronus, and I will teach you to do the same.” They cheered.

Antonin looked worried and pulled her aside. “I am a Dark Wizard…”

She smiled at him. “No, you are a practitioner of magical art forms that are considered dark, but you are not evil. Only those who enjoy twisted things and pain of others cannot make a Patronus Charm. Only the sadistic, and you are not sadistic.”

He breathed easier and smiled at her. “Okay.” He was the only Slytherin in the group of students, but because he was Harry’s boyfriend, he wasn’t grumbled against. 

During their school days, however, their work loads were increasing. OWLs were coming soon, and she wasn’t looking forward to them. Exhaling, Harry walked into the potions lab only to freeze at the sight of the pink toad talking to Snape.

They quickly took their seats and watched. Harry leaned over to grab her bags and felt her locket slip out of her shirt. Quickly, before Tom could see that she still wore it, she shoved it back under her robes. Straightening, she went still when she saw Umbridge looking at her. There was something in her eyes…glittering maliciously. Then she was back to questioning Snape.

“And you didn’t get the position?” Her sickly sweet tone was…frankly teeth gritting.

Snape stared at her. “Obviously.” Ron snickered in the background.

They went to DADA after potions and lunch, and Harry exhaled tiredly as she sat down in her regular seat again, not even bothering to take out her wand, like other hopefuls had. She stared at the ceiling for a good while, imagining how many tortures Death could put the pink thing through. 

Harry leaned back and watched as Umbridge went through the worst thing possible, being in the middle of a debate between Tom and Hermione. Ron’s shoulders were shaking as Hermione and Tom ‘discussed’ the merits of jinxes in a fight, and if counterjinxes were even the correct term. Umbridge was trying to ‘sweetly’ clear the air without stepping on the toes of the Slytherins, who had been her greatest supporters, but neither side were really acceptant of the fact that jinxes weren’t necessary- which was Umbridge’s opinion. 

Tom even snorted in derision at her comment about Quirrell passing Ministry inspection. “Considering I was held at wand point by the bastard, I don’t think he’s a very good example, Professor.” His smile was sweeter than hers.

Harry snorted in her hand before adding, with her hand raised of course, “Professor Moody was an ex-Auror, are you saying that one of the Ministry’s own Aurors wouldn’t pass a Ministry inspection?”

“Detention, Miss Potter!”

Harry blinked. “You’re going to give me a detention for opening my mouth and asking a question?”

“For disrupting my class.” Dolores’ smile was very thin now. Harry slowly leaned forward.

“If I were you, Professor, I would watch the temperature of the room.” Ron went pale the moment he realized just how cold it was getting. Tom stiffened as well. Hermione inhaled sharply and looked at her friend. 

“Harry?!”

“Cease the spell this instant!” Umbridge’s voice quavered. Harry raised her hands, which were empty. 

“Wands away, Professor. It isn’t me.” She smiled innocently.

“Whoever is spelling the room to be cold, cease this instant!” Ice started to form along the windows. 

Harry hummed. “Him pissed.” Tom gave her a wide eyed stare as he realized something immediately.

“Than Otos Mort…Harry, you  _ brat.” _ He looked amused despite himself. Harry winked at him cheekily before catching herself and turning away. 

Hermione dragged the conversation back to Umbridge. “I still say that the book is wrong and so is the author.” Tom shrugged. He couldn’t disagree.

Umbridge’s eyes went as cold as the room. “Ten points from Gryffindor for continuing to disrupt my class.”

Harry exhaled slowly. Detention. Again. Lovely.

After that night, Harry wrapped her hand, retreated to the Underworld and was forced to tell her parents by Death. James wanted to haunt her. Lily, for once, wasn’t going to stop him.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got Peeves on her. Her life isn’t very enjoyable.”

Death snorted and sat down for another game of chess. “And neither will be her death. James, how do you think I should punish her?”

The father faltered and then looked at Lily. She smiled softly. “Flay her alive and have her skin constantly grow back. That shall be every Monday. Every Tuesday, she will suffer under the Cruciatus Curse. Every Wednesday she will spend in the Lake of Fire. Every Thursday will be a free for all for the Dementors. Every Friday will be mine until I tire of her. Every Saturday will be James’ until he tires of her.”

“And every Sunday?” Death studied her, impressed. 

James chuckled and gave his wife a soft kiss. “That day is yours, Death.”

Harry whistled softly under her breath. “Wow…karma is a bitch.”

The next day, Umbridge had finally made her way to McGonagall. Harry watched with gleaming eyes as the power play and cat fight (possibly quite literally) began to unfold. After that, Care of Magical Creatures too. Harry smiled innocently when Umbridge turned and looked at her. 

“Ah, yes, I remember that the Ministry had wished to perform justice and put down a dangerous animal, and you stood in the way.”

“Nonsense, Professor.” Harry looked at her while all the Slytherins and Gryffindors watched around them. “I merely purchased an animal from Hogwarts, with the correct license. The purchase happened far before any letters were penned.”

“And when the Minister himself spoke to you about the issue?”

Harry laughed softly and stared at the woman calmly. “I told him that he would be wise not to make issues and enemies where he shouldn’t.” 

Umbridge stiffened. “Another day’s detention for that threat!”

“How curious you would find that innocuous and rather common sense piece of advice as a threat, Professor. Are you, perhaps, worried?”

Staring at her in surprise and recoiling slightly, Umbridge nearly snarled. “Two more days detention, Potter!”

“How quaint…” Harry laughed. “A day, another day…all of that is limited, finite. Eternal damnation…that isn’t so finite.” Harry laughed and then did a cartwheel. “I’m quite looking forward to it.” Tom choked in the background as he realized what Harry was hinting. Umbridge was going to be eternally damned and tortured. 

He stared at the vicious, green eyed creature who was laughing and talking with her friends. Harry Potter never really lost to anyone. She was immortal, and everyone else…she would be fully able to dance on their graves and personally reap their souls. In the end, Harry always won the war. Battles…meant nothing to her.

Blaise cleared his throat. “I’m thinking that Umbridge is gonna find out in about five decades or so that karma really is a bitch.” Tom slowly nodded and looked at the flustered and strangely frightened woman. He couldn’t help but smile.

When Tom entered the castle he cornered Ginny. “Are sure it’s  _ wise _ to go out with Corner of all people?”

She flushed darkly and shot him a look. “Just cause you’re my brother doesn’t mean I need you to harangue me about that too. Ron is doing just fine on his own!”

Tom rolled his eyes and slouched beside her. “How’s Harry?”

“I…” She pursed her lips. “Why don’t you just get off your high horse and-”

“I’ve already forgiven her for that shite.” Tom snorted. “I just can’t look at her right now. Not with Dolohov attached to her hip twenty-four seven.” Ginny winced.

“Ah. Yeah…I see what you mean. Well, Harry’s doing alright. She’s sleeping more, isn’t looking quite as exhausted but…” Ginny frowned. “Have you noticed the scars on her hand. They’re constantly bleeding and scabbing now, it’s like she’s carving her own skin.” Tom had a feeling that Ginny knew what was happening and wanted him to find out without her actually coming out and telling him. This made him realize that either Ron or Harry had forced her to keep it a secret.

Tom clenched his hands slightly. “Maybe it’s some sort of blood thing for Necromancy?”

Ginny exhaled slowly. “I just wish she’d stop antagonizing Umbridge. With the Minister interfering more often now, it’s only going to be a matter of time before Dumbledore is fired from Hogwarts, and then Umbridge will be the one in power. She hates Harry-”

“Why do you think I’m tolerating her so much? I’ll be there to stop her if she tries anything serious. These detentions are just lines. They’re nothing. Umbridge is a twit, a twisted twit, but relatively harmless.” Tom rolled his eyes. “I’m buttering her up and getting in her graces. Don’t worry. I’ll keep an eye on Filch and her.”

Ginny breathed out in relief. “Good. Should have known you’d always have a reason more than just power grubbing.” Tom snorted. 

“Harry didn’t notice. She thought I was just being a treacherous Snake.”

Grimacing, Ginny looked around. “Well, Harry isn’t really your main concern.” Ginny nodded slowly over to the twins. “They hate you right now.”

“Shit.” Tom  _ did not _ want the twins as enemies. “Better straighten them out quick.”

“You’ll need me to vouch for you.”

“Right.” They hurried away to the twins quickly.


	7. Murder? or Revenge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes plans and Tom schemes, oh...  
> And Umbridge doesn't learn from Pansy and so targets Hagrid.

Meanwhile, Harry was having some interesting moments with Ron and Hermione, planning out the next lessons and quietly answering questions under the inquisitive eyes of Flitwick’s study hall.  It wasn’t until the next morning that Harry saw another notice, increasing the ban on student groups. All groups, except leisure activities, were now banned.  Which included Quidditch.  _ And _ their training sessions, but Harry didn’t really care about that. Only the desperate were coming anyways and the lessons would still continue. 

She exhaled slowly and looked at a frazzled Angelina. “I’m sorry it had to happen in your year, Ange. It really isn’t fair.”  The older girl looked ready to scream and rip Umbridge’s hair out.

It was later that same day when Hedwig, who had been carrying a simple letter from Sirius and Remus detailing plans for their winter holiday (Sirius wanted to show her America and speak to the MACUSA), was injured.  But Harry didn’t care about the letter, only her owl. She hunted down Grubbly-Plank and listened to the facts. Someone attacked her owl. Someone had… Harry quickly scanned the memories of her owl and saw Filch with a slingshot.  Giving her owl over and sliding the letter away for later reading, Harry vanished into the shadows in front of McGonagall. She appeared in Filch’s office and waited, scythe in hand.

When the man did come, Harry smiled and wrapped her shadows around him. His eyes bugged out. “Did you know that owls can have memories that can be read?” She tapped her scythe against his heaving chest. “You have tortured students, eagerly looked for ways to give pain…” Harry used her new skills and saw that it was indeed his time. His time to die. Death appeared behind her, visible. 

“Your first collection, Harriet. Begin.”  She exhaled slowly and then pushed the scythe in just a little, Filch screamed and then stopped screaming a second later. His soul was disgusting, brown and grungy grey. 

“Heart failure…heart attack induced by terror.” Death wrote into his notebook. “No added comments.”

Pulling open the veil, Harry cast the soul into the Underworld. “Was it revenge?”

“Did you want him dead?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes. Even if it was his time to die, you wanted him dead, so it was revenge.” He looked at her calmly.

Harry swallowed and looked at him with wide eyes. “Am I changing?”

“Constantly.” Death looked at her calmly and then sent a look at the corpse of Filch. “But that doesn’t matter. Repent if you wish to. If you sincerely are sorry, then repent for the murder, but remember, he would have died by a Reaper’s scythe anyway.” With that, Death vanished.  Harry exhaled slowly and then stared at Filch before going to the chapel and staying there for the rest of the day.

It was the next morning and apparently Neville had gotten a black eye and broken wrist when he attacked Crabbe and Goyle, but the other two boys had it so much worse. They were still in the medical ward. 

Blinking, Harry turned and looked Ron. “Still waters run deep.”

“Yeah, and I don’t know what got him so pissed in the first place. I tried stopping him, but…he was too strong and too angry.”

Harry turned and looked over across the Great Hall and saw that Pansy even had a black eye. She smirked viciously at that. “Good on you, Neville. Good on you!” The lions cheered around her, and she gave Neville a high five.

“Harry, where have you been? What happened-”

“Filch, under Umbridge’s orders, attacked Hedwig and read my letter.” Hermione was shocked, scandalized, because reading mail was the biggest crime against privacy in both Muggle and Magical worlds- besides reading minds.

“That’s- OH! What a bitch!”

Ron was in total agreement. “What did you do?”

“Well, the letter was extremely innocuous. Just detailing holiday plans and the like, and certain votes and meetings of the Potter business and Black business that Sirius wanted me involved in, that’s all. Anyways, besides learning my itinerary for this winter, Umbridge got nothing.” She exhaled tiredly. 

“But where were you all day yesterday and last night?”

“In the chapel…praying.” Harry's eyes were red rimmed.

“Why?” Ron frowned at her. Harry swallowed.

“Praying for forgiveness.” She blinked her tears away. “For I sinned.”

“Harry…” Hermione was looking worried now. “What happened?”

“I reaped Filch’s soul, and I enjoyed it. Even if it was truly his time to die- which it was- in my heart I murdered.”

Ron went ashen.

Harry closed her eyes, speaking quietly. “And I regret it. So much. But the action is done, and I must remember and move on.”

“Filch is…dead?”

There was a scream. 

Harry opened her eyes. “He’s just been found…it would seem. Heart failure, due to fright. Seeing my powers and my scythe and Death standing behind me as a skeleton…he died of fright, and I collected his soul.”

“So you didn’t actually shoot a curse at him?” Ron was suddenly looking better.

Harry frowned. “No. I saw his timeline shorten and end. I knew he was going to die and I wanted to be there to reap his soul. It was my first soul collection-”

Breathing easier, Hermione spoke softly. “You scared us, Harry. We thought you shot the Killing Curse at him or something.”

“But I enjoyed-”

“I would enjoy killing Grindelwald.” Ron bit into his bread. “Doesn’t make me a murderer.”

“But Filch was hardly Grind-”

“Harry.” Hermione squeezed her shoulder gently. “Just leave it. Filch was a rotten human being, and he was going to die. That’s it.”

Exhaling slowly, Harry nodded, not feeling as calm as her friends were, but she did leave it. Dumbledore, meanwhile, was being told by a ghost about what had happened. Madam Pomfrey was quick to examine the body with Snape at her side. They came back quickly enough, well, Snape did. He spoke to the Headmaster, who nodded tiredly.

Dumbledore stood up. “It is with sad news that I tell you all, Mr Filch is dead. He died of a heart attack just last evening, and he was just recently found by Peeves who told Master Nick, who told us. Madam Pomfrey is alerting St. Mungo’s, and the carriage will be arriving soon to pick up the body. Please let us give a moment of silence for the caretaker of our school, who served Hogwarts for several decades, faithfully.”

There was a moment of silence, though it was mostly stunned silence. Harry waited and then went back to eating her food. Ron continued with gusto. Conversation came back quickly, and…

No one mourned.

Albus noticed this and exhaled slowly. “Well, Severus…” Severus looked at him and rolled his eyes. 

“The students have been tormented by him for decades. It’s no wonder they aren’t going to cry at his funeral.”

Minerva arched a brow at him. “And how few tears will they shed for you, I wonder?”

Looking supremely unconcerned, Severus ate another tiny bite of his food. “It is no matter to me who gives a damn when I pass on.” His eyes softened suddenly. “I will be where I desire to be most of all.” Albus swallowed his water and wondered about how that would work out. With Lily and James once again. Severus would undoubtedly be going to the land of heroes, Albus knew. 

Sniffing, Minerva looked over at Dolores, who was eating her food greedily. “And yet, there are some who would have even fewer tears shed than you.”

“Possibly even some parties at the wake.”

Flitwick smiled bitterly, remembering the report about Charms being taught by a 'half cast'. The disgusting word had haunted him his entire life and then, when he had found a second home, she invaded it and brought that hateful word back. He shot Umbridge a dark look. “What wake, Minerva? There wouldn’t be a body.” Severus actually gave a laugh at that.  It was such a spine chilling laugh that no one wanted him to give another ever again. 

Dolores didn’t seem to notice the danger she was in. She was too busy studying the calm and strangely subdued Harriet Potter, who was eating with her cheerful friends.  _ First year of lunacy. Second year of suicide. Third year as a marked girl by a madman. Fourth year, smuggling herself into the competition and beating a truth serum interrogation. And now…how did she survive those Dementors?! How?!  _

Unbeknownst to her, Severus was reading her soul, and did not like what he found. Severus turned and poked at Albus’ mind. 

_ ‘Yes?’ _

_ ‘Did Harriet inform you about an attack of Dementors?’ _

Alarm slipped through Albus.  _ ‘WHAT?!’ _

_ ‘Apparently not. Umbridge sent them, and Harriet must have sent the Dementors off again.’ _

_ ‘Umbridge would…want Harriet’s death? Fudge would never…he may be a coward and an imbecile, but he’s not a murderer…’ _

_ ‘Quite. Which is why I think the soon to be Dearly Departed Dolores was working alone.’ _

Albus sipped his drink again, wishing it was brandy. He suddenly felt his soul soothed and comforted by the by now very familiar magic of Harriet. She smiled at him and then bit into her bagel. He exhaled slowly and felt all exhaustion leave him. 

_ ‘How does it feel?’ _

_ ‘Wonderful. I feel peace and quiet…’ _

Severus looked envious.  _ ‘Why does she do it?’ _

_ ‘Because I’m being stalked by a Dark Lord. Get a Dark Lord of your own, and maybe she’ll do it for you.’ _ Albus’ retort was sharper than he had intended. Severus blinked at him and then edged away from the teachers’ table. Albus felt guilt and then anger at his guilt. Severus should learn his place- No… He exhaled again and focused on Harry’s calming power. 

He was losing himself in his exhaustion and Grindelwald’s emotions and influence. Albus had to be very vigilant.  He sighed again. 

That evening, Harry finished up the Patronus and started in on other spells. “This one is a spell to make you vanish. Disillusioned, actually. It’s important for those who are interested in being defensive rather than taking the fight to the opponent. Remember, when war does come, you are children. The people who will be fighting are terrorists, guerilla warfare, attacking and then slipping away quickly after massive amounts of destruction has been done, is Grindelwald’s style. He plays mind games, and all his followers are devout. They are not monsters, not all of them. They are not sick or twisted. Not all of them.” 

She looked at the group of students. “They worship the man, and will do anything to please him. This is his mantra, The Greater Good. The greater good also means killing children to complete a goal. If you stand between the follower and their goal, then they will kill you. This is what your training is all about. This isn’t about taking the fight to Grindelwald. This is about you surviving the war and keeping your loved ones safe.” She stared at them all intently. “You are not soldiers, not yet. You are survivors. Do you understand?” They all nodded. Harry smiled and exhaled with a nod. “Good. Everyone, take up positions in front of the mirrors. We will try to vanish tonight.”

The next day’s Quidditch match was…scary. Because Harry had died. Right there, in front of hundreds of people. The bludger had slammed into her head and crushed her skull inwards.

She fell and then her soul came back when her skull healed. Everyone was rushing towards her. She inhaled sharply and opened her eyes. Madam Pomfrey was on her in an instant.  “My dear girl! Everyone back! She is quite alright! Back!” The crowd backed away. Harry raised her hand and saw the snitch still fluttering in her grip. 

She swallowed and croaked out, “What happened?”

Ron was pale faced, but it was Death who answered. 

“The Slytherin thug, Crabbe, sent the bludger straight at you even after seeing the snitch get caught.” The being was furious. “His time will come in two years, and I will revel in it.”

Harry felt herself be settled on a stretcher. She laughed softly at Angelina’s stricken face. “Well, I always seem to get injured in Quidditch matches lately.” She laughed and then looked over at Draco’s pinched and furious face. She glanced over at Tom, who…had a figurative storm cloud over his head. “Well shit.” 

She was borne away by the twins, following Madam Pomfrey to the medical ward.  The Gryffindor team was torn between being furious with the Slytherins’ outright cruelty and cheering because of their victory. Since Harry was alright, they went with cheering.  Tom though… He had been close enough to hear the sickening crunch. Crabbe had killed Harry with that shot.  He was relieved the girl was immortal. So relieved, but right now, he was planning the student’s murder.

Pansy was crowing on and on and  _ on _ about her lyrics. Harry sat up from her stretcher and shouted, “PANSY SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY! NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOUR FRANKLY AWFUL LYRICS! THEY DON’T EVEN BLOODY RHYME WELL!”  At that, everyone in the Gryffindor team burst out laughing. The girl went beat red in an instant while Pomfrey hissed at Harry to stop shouting and lay down and rest!

It came out later that Umbridge thought this would be a perfect opportunity- shouting and cursing so loudly was completely unbecoming of a Hogwarts student after all- to exact some punishment that fit the crime.  Suspension from the team. Both her and the twins- who had managed to throw a punch each in at Crabbe and Goyle before Harry started shouting.

While Harry was pinned in the medical ward both Albus and Severus took that as an opportunity. Albus walked over to Harry while Severus charmed the area up tight.  “Harry! I’m glad you’re alright.”

“Alright nothing. My skull cracked. I was dead. Got another hug from my parents though.” Harry smiled softly and then looked at Severus. “Your wand is gonna snap in half if you grip it any tighter.”

The man cleared his throat and sat down. “Crabbe actually killed you…”

“Yep. Good thing no one noticed.” Harry grimaced. “Though that educational decree has put a bee in Professor McGonagall’s bonnet. Angelina is in a depression.”

Severus exhaled. “I would rather Slytherin win through skill and their own cunning, not with any help from that toad.”

Waving all that aside, Albus cleared his throat. “Harriet, were you actually attacked by Dementors and on Umbridge’s orders?”

“Yep.” She exhaled softly and then looked out the window, frowning when she saw smoke coming from Hagrid’s hut. “He’s back.”

“He is. The giants will not work with us. Nor will they work with Grindelwald. They refuse to work in any fight of Necromancers, having not forgotten what Morgana had done to them apparently.”

“Fuck.”

“It’s your dirty mouth that got you banned, Potter.” Severus sniffed.

“It’s Umbridge the Pink Toad, you mean.”

“Was Filch truly killed by a heart attack?”

“Yes. I should know. I reaped his soul.” Harry fiddled with her blankets. “My first collection on my own.”

Albus blinked at her and then swallowed. “Minerva told me that Hedwig was attacked.”

“Filch did it on Umbridge’s orders so she could read my letters.”

“And was there anything-”

Harry interrupted Severus. “No. Just my holiday’s itinerary and travel plans.”

Leaning back slightly, Albus exhaled. “And Hedwig?”

“Quite alright. She’s back in the owlery, but I won’t be using her again. Only the school owls.” Harry looked out the window and wondered about her beautiful griffin, Kelf. He had been busy with his own family lately. She missed him.

“So, we heard from Ab that you have a training camp going.” Albus winked at her. “My dear girl, DAM is an interesting title.”

Laughing now, Harry grinned. “It was either that or Dumbledore’s Army.”

“Ah. I rather wish you had gone with that one. If only to see the look of surprise on Fudge’s face.” Albus smirked darkly. 

Severus frowned suddenly. “Tom confronted me, by the way. I told him off.”

“Oh  _ Severus _ …” Harry gave him a look.

Looking completely unrepentant, Severus sniffed. “The boy should know that we are in a war. His feelings and emotions are collateral compared to your safety and the safety of the world. Should the Dark Lord find out about your immortality, then he will change tactics and instead attempt to brainwash you. Should he succeed, then the Headmaster will fall soon after with both you and Grindelwald fighting against him. Then Aberforth will go. I and Sirius will be unable to fight against you, Harriet, so we too will fall. Thus, Grindelwald will have almost all the Necromancers of this age. The world would be lost and no hope left of fighting back.”

“Domino effect at its finest.” Albus looked grim as he studied a stunned Harriet. She hadn’t allowed herself to think that far in the ‘what if’s’, but Severus often had to. He was a spy. He had to always be prepared.

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to never get caught as being immortal.”

Albus snorted and then rubbed his face. “Severus…should you gain Mastery of Death as well?”

“No. I will die.” He did not want to lose his chance at seeing Lily again. Albus understood and dropped the matter completely.

Resting against her pillows, Harry exhaled and stared at the ceiling. “So, the giants will not help. What about the centaurs?”

“The same answer. This is our fight. They are uninterested. Though they do want a piece of the Ministry.” Albus grimaced. “The fools have been cutting back on their territory more lately. Umbridge is forming quite a few enemies.”

The room suddenly got colder. Harry looked over at Death, who was sharpening his scythe. She laughed. “They’ll have to get in line. The first one to get to Umbridge’s soul will be Death.”

Severus smiled. “I’m quite looking forward to that.”

“So is he.” Albus muttered that quietly, but they laughed when they heard it. 

~at the same time~

Draco leaned over to Tom’s chair and spoke quietly. “Heard that Hagrid is back. Umbridge is gonna investigate him soon, to find out both why he was gone all this time, and how good he is as a teacher.”

“Well, shit. There goes the fascinating animals he’s been showing us.” Blaise exhaled tiredly. “I heard that he was planning on formally introducing us to the centaurs and throwing a party. At least that’s what Luna says, and she has frighteningly keen eyes when it comes to things going on in the castle.”

Tom raised an eyebrow at that and then smirked. “Well, there’s going to be blood in the water.”

“What do you mean?” Theo looked over at him quickly. Tom exhaled and looked lazily over at Pansy, now in second hand clothing. 

“If you will then remember back on the last time a person tried to get at Hagrid…” Tom smirked darkly. “Harriet Potter…she may laugh off personal pain and detentions and banishments from brooms and such, but when someone she cares for is threatened…”

Draco winced softly. “Well, Umbridge isn’t gonna know what hit her.”

“Quite.” Tom smirked softly. “I personally can’t wait to see what’s gonna happen.”

In the end, Hagrid didn’t show them the centaurs. He showed them thestrals, who adored Harry and Blaise. 

Harry even started riding one. She was laughing and giggling up a storm, happier than any had ever seen her. Tom was transfixed with her from the beginning of class straight to the point where Umbridge interrupted them with her ‘hem hem’.  Harry was studying the woman intently and then she smiled softly and slipped off the thestral. Only Tom saw her vanish as she backed away from the woods.  He swallowed and wondered what the blasted girl was up to.

Harry was up to five feet and seven inches, but that was neither here nor there. She stepped into Sirius’ study and smiled at the man. “Dear Sirius Black, won’t you please tell me about the lawsuit?”

“I’m winning, not that the Ministry is letting anyone know that.” He grinned. 

“How much is Umbridge being sued for?”

“Five hundred thousand galleons.”

“And can she pay it?”

“Nope.”

“What happens when she fails to pay?”

“Bankruptcy and she loses her position in the Ministry.”

Harry gave a soft laugh and nodded. “Perfect. Thank you.” She vanished again. Harry swiftly slipped into the Ministry and looked through Umbridge’s things while hidden in shadow. Humming softly, she searched and then found the bank statement from Gringotts. Deposit of six hundred thousand galleons just last week. Her eyes narrowed. So the Ministry was giving her money, eh? She chuckled and searched until she found a letter from Fudge concerning the money, disguised as a pay raise. 

The money, however, wasn’t Fudge’s to give. It was taxpayer money allotted to a charity for werewolf victims.

Eyes narrowing, Harry grabbed all the authentic documents and vanished to the Daily Prophet. “Here’s something you can sink your teeth into.” She dumped the documents onto Karina’s desk. The woman grinned viciously as she read the papers. 

“Oh, Harriet, it will be my genuine pleasure.”

Harry vanished with a laugh. She grinned all the way through Umbridge’s intimidating and mocking Hagrid. 

Draco noticed her grinning first. “Uh oh.” Tom looked up quickly and realized Harry had come back from her destruction of one Dolores Umbridge. Blaise snorted softly. 

“She dead.” He nodded to Umbridge and caused Daphne to burst into giggles. 

Even Tom had to grin. He moseyed over to Harry quietly. “And just what did you do?”

“Nothing of import, Slytherin Spy. Nothing of import.”

“Ah, that’s right. You’re angry that I’m spying on Umbridge.”

Faltering, Harry studied him and then scanned his soul. She huffed angrily. “Why didn’t you tell me that when I confronted you?”

“Because I hadn’t forgiven you yet, and I wanted to hurt you.”

She bit her lip. “So you’ve-”

“Yes, but I’m still furious at you for dating him.”

“Tom, I’m not in love with him. Antonin isn’t in love with me either. We are romantic friends who hold no expectations on the other.”  Tom knew she was telling him the truth. She stared him straight in the eye and let him look at her mind. He exhaled slowly. He still couldn’t forgive Harry’s larking about with Dolohov, but he understood better now. She hadn’t lied. 

“So when will you break up with him?”

“Break up?” She laughed. “Tom, I have no intention of breaking up with him.” With that, she walked off towards her friends.

Tom seethed. So he was right after all. He needed to do something about the upstart from Durmstrang.

~several days of bondage to a toad later~

Harry flexed her hand. She had finished her latest detention, and her hand was probably carved into the very bone. She exhaled slowly and then gritted her teeth and vanished. 

She suddenly appeared in front of Grindelwald. “Hello.”

The guard yelped and then choked and fell unconscious. She stared at him dispassionately. “Idiot.”

Grindelwald eyed her and then chuckled. “You seem to be in a pleasant mood, my dear.”

Busy with wiping the guard’s memory, Harry didn’t respond. Gellert removed himself from the chains and then conjured tea and two satin chairs. She kept the man knocked out and then joined him at the tea cart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it murder? or was it revenge? or was it Harry simply doing her duty?  
> What do you guys think? : D  
> Ink...


	8. Grey Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens. Harry tweaks Gellert's nose. Gellert is intrigued. And Albus finds relief in the most unlikely of places.  
> Meanwhile, Umbridge toddles along towards her own damnation.

“Why have you come to visit?”

“I wanted to speak to you about the future.” She sat down and swung her legs, toes skimming the floor. “What exactly do you have planned? I know that you have a good portion of Western Europe under your control, and Asia is soon to be touched on by you. What do you have in plan for the Muggle Borns? Why do you hate them? And of course, why do you think Muggles should be suppressed?”

“Well!” Gellert chuckled and then leaned back, stirring his tea calmly. “I’m glad that you’re asking the right questions.”

“Spare me any brainwashing and just answer the questions, Grindelwald.”

“Please, call me Gellert.” He smiled at her. Harry looked at him, completely unimpressed. 

“Whatever.” She tested her tea and then sipped it once she deemed there was nothing in it. 

Sighing, Gellert spoke up again. “I do not want absolute control over the world. I remember our conversations during our dance, Harriet. You are wise beyond your years. The Muggles will find out eventually, and what will they do? They will attack us, and slaughter our children, and sack our schools and communities. Bullets are too fast for protego spells. Bombs cannot be fended off. Gas, electricity, all these things are to our danger. The Muggles outnumber us a hundred to one!”

Harry studied him and then sipped her tea. “So…?”

He leaned forward and smiled. “I firmly believe that the Magical World needs to change first. That is why I’m only focusing on the magical governments. Education, traditions, all these things must be altered. I can see your point about taking the time to slowly acclimate the world to these differences, but Harriet, how much time do you think we have? None at all. The Muggles have no magic, and we do. Why should we skulk and hide in the shadows? Why should our children live in fear of what could happen to us if we are not trained enough against the Muggles? Look at what happened to you! Those Muggles tortured you.”

“Tom kept you well informed of my past.”

“Well, what can I say? You know the old saying, 'know thy enemy'.”

Tilting her head to the side, Harry eyed him. “Was it really you who killed Ariana Dumbledore?”

Gellert faltered and then exhaled. “It could have been any of us, to be perfectly honest. Though it was most likely me or Aberforth.”

“Ariana’s ghost told Albus that it was _your_ wand.” Harry’s eyes were wide with fake surprise.

“She LIES!”

Harry hissed and glanced at the door. No one came. Relaxing back against the chair, she hummed again. “Why haven’t you told on me?”

“Frankly, it’s because the people still trust you and Albus. Who am I? A Dark Lord. And if they ask me how I know-”

“You’ll have to tell them in more detail than you’re willing to share.” Harry smirked. “Interesting, but not comforting.” Her eyes narrowed. “I wonder if I could take you…I’ve already seen your soul once before. I know your  _ name _ .”

Gellert studied her. “Would you truly go that low? To enslave me? To become like me in _darkness._ ”

“Would you force my hand?” She set her cup down and smiled at him. “Would you make me desperate enough to do so?”

He gave her a look of appreciation. “Oh...I would have you be my right hand.”

“I thought that was Albus’ position.”

“He will be my consort.”

“Bully for him.” Harry stood up and grunted. “So you hate Muggles because of how you suffered?”

“No. I hate the Muggles because of what they did to Albus’ sister. What they did to my…”

“Aunt.” Harry had seen that. “They burnt her alive, in that tiny Austrian village, didn’t they…”

Gellert gritted his teeth. “I watched her die, smelled her burning flesh…”

“Scarring.” Harry tilted her head and looked at him. “How did your eyes get that way?”

“When I was a young boy, about a week before I got expelled, I got caught in a hex. They weren’t always like these. I used to have two perfectly normal blue eyes.” He smirked bitterly.

“Who hexed you?”

“Another student in Durmstrang. A brother to the sister I allegedly tortured.”

Harry barked a laugh. “Allegedly. Right.”

Setting his cup down, Gellert smiled and spread his hands. “What can I say?”

“Nothing. I saw your soul.”

“Yes…you know my name.”

Harry smiled at him. “Tell the Ministry about me…and I will have nothing to lose.”

“Why don’t you simply stop me and make me…a Light Wizard?” He pulled a face.

Harry exhaled. “I never professed to be a Light Witch. I’m quite the Grey Witch actually.” She looked at him with boredom.

His eyes sparked suddenly. “You want to use me! To take what I start and blend it to your own ideals! You want to jumpstart the unity of the two worlds!”

Harry grinned at him and rested her hands on her hips. “Ah, comes the dawn. This is why I haven’t fought you as hard as I could. When you tear down the Statute for me, _you_ will be branded as a tyrant. The Muggles will come to  _ us _ to save them from you. They will choose the lesser of two evils, and will join the free magical governments to help me put you down. The Magical World and the Muggle World will be  _ united  _ under one banner, one cause, because you see, there is another saying,” her eyes gleamed, “an enemy of my enemy is my friend. Both worlds will be indebted to me, Harriet Potter, and all those who helped me defeat the biggest and most dangerous Dark Lord in history. Anything and everything I say will be taken as gospel. Anyone I endorse in the political realm will be voted into office.” 

She gave him a sweet and innocent giggle, transforming her dark grin into the smile of an angel with wide and innocent eyes, voice shy and sweet. “After all, Mister Grindelwald, sir, I only ever do what’s best for the Magical Community.” She batted her lashes at him and then vanished with a laugh.

Gellert leaned back and stared in awe at the empty space she had just been occupying. “Nine hells but she’s  _ good… _ ” There was absolutely no way he could counter her plans. They would happen no matter what he tried. True, he could claim some Muggle governments, but most of the free Muggle countries would rush to her side because they _would_ see her as the lesser of the two evils. He grinned. Harriet Potter was far more dangerous than he had anticipated. More than just a warrior and a duelist, she was a threat to him politically. His smiled wider. "This will turn out to be very interesting."

* * *

That evening, Harry met up with everyone again for the last training before Christmas hols. Dobby had…outdone himself. Really. She didn’t really want the others to see it, but they were coming in before she could even start taking down the baubles with her faces on them. She felt like Lockhart. Not a pleasant feeling.

Ron smirked. "Nice decorating choices. Dobby?"

She heaved a sigh. "Yeah." Looking up, she grinned. "Alright, everyone, line up. We're gonna be learning the Deletrius Spell and will review it after holiday also. She continued her lesson without another delay.

Later that night, while everyone else was sleeping peacefully, Albus was tossing and turning. He was feeling different. He felt taller, more self-assured and smug. There was a dark smile on his face. 

_ “My Lord, are you sure that we should poison him? Wouldn’t a curse be faster?” _

_ “The poison I’ve selected, dear rat, is untraceable and has no antidote. Watch carefully.” _

_ “Shouldn’t I do it, My Lord?” _

_ “You could, but I’m bored. Get out.” Albus sighed tiredly as Pettigrew scurried away. “Doesn’t he ever take a bath? Honestly…” He moved swiftly into the office, passing a mirror. Albus saw himself from the corner of his eye, blond hair shocking as always. _

_ Blond? Wait, what? _

_ He didn’t pause. Instead, he moved swiftly towards the preoccupied President of South Ireland’s Magical Republic. _

_ A swift lunge and the man was wheezing for breath, having no idea who attacked him from behind, too busy dying and weakening to turn and look as Albus chuckled inwardly and vanished into the embrace of soft shadows. He reappeared at the hall and grabbed Pettigrew and vanished yet again. _

With a wild cry, Albus jerked awake and stared at nothing in absolute horror. “Fawkes!” He grabbed his bird and then vanished, still dressed in his night robe. He appeared with a disgruntled Fawkes- who did  _ not _ like traveling via shadows. 

The man on the floor was clearly dying. Albus nudged his bird closer and looked around while the phoenix healed him. Rendering the man unconscious, Albus scanned his soul but found no evidence of who attacked him with the poisoned dagger. There was no proof that it was Grindelwald. No proof at all.

Cursing, Albus snatched his familiar and vanished before the man could come to and see him. In the morning, Grindelwald would know that his attack didn’t work, and he would then assume- rightly- that Albus had seen into his mind while he was committing the assassination. That meant their bond was deepening through more and more use. Grindelwald would… He would take that and run with it, like he usually did, hitchhiking in Albus’ mind and hearing and seeing things he shouldn’t. 

Albus couldn’t allow himself to become a liability to the war effort. He couldn’t allow himself to be sidelined. 

Rushing to his room, he dressed, let Fawkes rest, and then traveled to Harriet’s dorm. He glowered at the Fat Lady. “Let me in!”

The woman yelped and swung open. He entered quickly and then spoke the counter spell before hurrying into the girl’s dorm. He tracked Harry’s magic scent and entered her room, only to find her bed untouched. Of course, he had forgotten! She was in the Underworld every night now!

He shook Hermione awake.

“Headmaster-”

“Shh! Come.” He pulled the girl out of the room and back down to the commons. “Do you have anything to contact Harriet while she is in the Underworld?”

“Well, Sirius gave her a mirror that she has down there. It works, strangely enough.”

“Good. Thank you.” Albus vanished swiftly and then appeared in Sirius’ house. He couldn’t speak to Harriet’s mind while she was in another plane, which was irritating, but he could do this.

He found the mirror in Sirius’ study and looked into it. “Harriet!”

There was a yelp from the other side and then a face. “Albus?! The hell are you calling me on Sirius’ mirror?”

“Not enough time to tell you. Come to my office. Something’s come up!” He put down the mirror and then vanished again. When he arrived, she was appearing also. 

“Albus, what is going on-”

“I dreamed I was Grindelwald.”

She froze and then furrowed her brows. “Like his memories?”

“No. It was present day! I was  _ him _ . I was dreaming what he was doing at that moment, Harriet!”

She gave him a worried look. “What was he doing?”

“Assassinating the President of South Ireland’s Magical Republic.” He sat down in a slump. “I managed to save the man’s life with the help of Fawkes.”

“Well that’s both good and bad. Good that you managed to save him, but bad because now Grindelwald will know you were able to spy on him.”

“Yes.” Albus exhaled. “He will redouble his attacks on my mind, spying on  _ me _ at every waking moment…and when I sleep…”

“Well, we can’t let that continue.” Harry stood up and held out her hand to him. “We have until tomorrow morning before the papers come out.”

“Where are we going?” Albus frowned at her. 

“We are doing to see Death, get him to point us in the right direction, and then we are going to find something to help you sleep peacefully and without peeping Dark Lords.”

Albus grabbed her hand and she opened the veil. In they went.

Albus, who hadn’t seen the Underworld yet, gasped hollowly and looked around in shock. Harry gave him a moment to gain his bearings and then ushered the older man towards the house on the hill where she knew Death was. 

“Than! We need help.” Harry looked at her teacher and then at Albus. “The bond between Grindelwald and Albus is growing. We need something, a spell or some such to block the man from Albus’ dreams. Soul Occlumency isn’t cutting it. Whatever Grindelwald did with that ring, it’s growing in influence.”

Albus sat down quickly and stared at the being of Death. Death stared back at him and then hummed. 

“There is nothing of Merlinaic Magic that can help you here. Nor is there anything of the Greeks or Romans that can protect your mind. The Egyptians might have something, but I cannot help you with that. It’s not within my territory.”

Grunting, Harry scowled at him. “Great! Any good news?” 

Chuckling, Death hummed and nodded. “Yes, actually. The followers of the Earth, the Native Americans…they have something called a dreamcatcher that I think can help you, but simply buying a dreamcatcher won’t cut it.” He continued sharpening his scythe. “You’ll have to learn how to make it and weave magic and protection into it. It won’t be easy, but it’s not exactly a Herculean task either.”

“Native Americans? They’re in the US!”

“Excellent. I’m glad to see your sense of geography hasn’t lowered. Technically, they're in the whole continent of the New World, but the ones you desire to meet are in the US.” Death gave her a dry look and then turned to Albus. “Dreamcatchers were made first by the gods of the Native Americans. They are to help catch, quite literally, all the dreams that are bad or dark and allow through all the dreams that bring hope and peace. Taken to the next magical level, they should stop Grindelwald from getting to your mind while sleep lowers your shields.”

Albus stood up and smiled tentatively. “Thank you, Lord Death, for your help.”

The being looked surprised at his respect and then smiled. “You are quite balanced when it comes to me. That is a nice surprise…I am glad that you have gained the title Master. Go on now. Your life is growing weaker by the second.”

Harry took Albus’ hand and then stepped through the veil. “Thanks, Death! See ya!”

“Be safe, Harriet.”

“Try to!” They stepped through and found themselves in a Native American Ojibwe reservation. Albus exhaled and looked around. 

“From England to the Great Lakes in seconds. I do so love shadow traveling.”

“Alright, so I have no clue how Necromancers are seen by these guys…or even Magical persons either for that matter.”

“Then we shall proceed with caution.” Albus transfigured his robes into Muggle clothing, and Harry did the same thing. They then entered the area carefully.  After they were directed to the…Harry struggled to remember the word they had used and then gave up- the person who knew all the history and oral legends- they made it to their house and entered quietly. 

“You have come to hide from another’s sight…” The old man gave them a keen look. “Wizard and Witch…we have not had interactions with you since the Civil War days.”

“Er…yeah, we’re not American, so…” Harry gave him a strained smile. “Erm, could you help us? We need to make a dreamcatcher for my friend here.”

Albus inhaled slowly and could feel the ancient and powerful magic seeping in and around him. There was something strange in this reservation. He hadn’t felt this even during his youth in the 1800s. This wasn’t any magic he had sensed in his entire life. Not French, not American, not English, not German, not even Indian. This was…very old…

“Please sit down.” They did so. “I am Henry.” He chuckled at Harry’s surprised look. “I have another name that follows my people’s traditions, but that is usually kept secret. Names have power, as I’m sure you know.” He cleared his throat and then continued to speak, pulling out materials and such from a drawer. “A regular dreamcatcher won’t work for you, I’m afraid. You aren’t suffering from bad dreams or even a curse. This is a soul deep bond that is afflicting you.” He turned and looked at Albus carefully. “Because of this, I’m afraid that the material is going to be a bit challenging to collect. The catcher must know what magic to fight against and what magic to allow.” 

Quickly, he reached over and pulled out a few strands of Harry’s hair. She yelped and shot the old man a look. “Warn a girl first!”

“Apologies.” He smiled at her without a shred of remorse and then turned to Albus. “Do you have something that was touched by this person’s magic?”

Hesitantly, Albus took out his wand, the Elder Wand. “I cannot give it to you.” The man stared at it in shock.

“I never thought I’d see this wand…” He looked up at their surprised faces and chuckled. “My people do not have wands. We use staffs and other items to help channel our magic, but still, as a person similar to a wandmaker, I know the lore, and I recognize this piece. The Elder Wand…” He snatched it from Albus without asking and smiled at the power he felt. “Fascinating…and good enough.” He began singing in the native tongue of his people and drawing a silver light from the tip of the wand. The light settled into the string in front of him on the table and then he set the wand down. Albus pulled it back with a wandless spell. 

“The string is enchanted now, to sense and catch all magic similar to the one who wielded that wand.” Henry studied Albus intently. “The Dark Lord…”

“Do you have everything you need?” Albus looked at him calmly, not confirming or denying the other’s claim. Henry huffed.

“Not hardly. I need your hair and the hair of each person you trust implicitly. The dreamcatcher doesn’t run on batteries. It needs a magical core of its own, and the hair of this one, and of others will have enough power to enable it to do its job.” 

Harry smiled and stood up. “Ab, Severus, Sirius, Karina, Blaise, and…”

“Remus, Kingsley, Moody, and Arthur.” Albus smiled at her. “Thank you, Harriet.”

Winking at him, she nodded and then dissolved into shadow. Henry eyed where she had been and then hummed. “It’s been a long time since Necromancers have walked this Earth.”

Albus faltered and then mentally cursed the careless girl. “Will this be a problem?”

“Not at all. My people do not fear death, nor do we fear those who wield the power of Death. I’m sure you’ve sensed it.”

“Ancient wards protecting your people. I have sensed it. I wondered at first what it was.” Albus exhaled slowly and then smiled at the man. “Thank you for helping me.”

“Quite alright.”

Harry came back and grinned. “Several people have been woken up in the middle of the night without any understanding as to why their heads hurt.”

Albus rolled his eyes. “Harriet…”

She laughed and handed the hairs over to Henry, who quickly began braiding them into a thin rope and attaching a feather of an Owl to the end. “An owl of wisdom, so the magic can be wisely used.” He then took other materials and then looked at Albus. “You smell of the sky. Do you have a bird familiar?”

“I do. A phoenix, Fawkes.”

Henry’s eyes shot open wide. “Why isn’t he here?! A firebird is very powerful and can burn away all dark thoughts and dreams even before the rising of the sun!”

Albus smiled softly and then whistled quietly, a few rising notes. A scream of a musical cry and Fawkes appeared and alighted onto Albus’ shoulder. Henry stared in awe. 

“Necromancers, the Elder Wand, and now a firebird. I am experiencing many firsts in my life. This is a good omen for me.” He smiled and then gestured to the bird. “May I take four feathers, Friend of Flame?”

“Oh, he asks the  _ animal _ for permission,” Harry grumbled and crossed her arms. Henry gave her an amused look before gently plucking four shorter feathers from the extended wings. 

“Of course I do. Thank you, friend.” He then attached the feathers to a variety of strings and chains. Two feather were each attached to a chain of fragments of wishbones that were linked together forming two separate chains. The two remaining feathers were unattached at the moment.  Henry looked at Albus. “And now, we require a single thestral hair, to match one aspect of your own magic, and a similar core to the wand you originally were paired with.”

Snorting, Harry stood up and vanished again. This time she had a thestral hair. Henry took it gingerly and bound it to one feather and then looked at Albus. He swallowed, looking flustered. 

“It was…bother this. I created my own wand.” He looked at Henry, straight in the eyes. “I researched wand lore and made my own wand. It was before I had Fawkes, so I didn’t put in a phoenix feather. I…” He looked down. “I used a feather of a Gryffin and the wood of a Cherry tree.”

The Native American man chuckled. “Ah…and from your state, I suppose you know of the spiritual link of the cherry tree’s fruit?” He smirked at Albus, who pointedly looked away. 

“I was focusing on the other aspects of the actual wood, overcoming obstacles and criticism. The griffin feather gave my wand the strength, while the wood gave my wand the determination to succeed.”

“Yes, and your considerable power gave the wand the edge over a good many wands, including that one you hold in your hand…” Henry narrowed his eyes. “Why do you not use it?”

Albus swallowed. “It was lost.”

“Hmm? Stolen is more like it.”  Gritting his teeth, Albus refused to rise to the bait. Henry exhaled and then nodded to Harriet.  “I will need a griffin feather.”

“I’m sure my familiar will be happy to oblige.” Harry smiled thinly, sensing the tense atmosphere and wondering what she had missed.  She vanished again and appeared at Kelf’s nest. She smiled and cuddled her sleeping friend and then coaxed him to lend her a feather. When she got it, she kissed his forehead and snuggled with him a bit more before leaving him to his family and sleep.

Harry appeared back inside the man’s tent. “Here you go!”

“Excellent. Thank you.” He swiftly coated the feather in a sort of wax and then wrapped it around the thin stick of cherry wood. Albus checked on the time. They had about four hours before the morning edition came out. He looked at Harry quickly, but she was focusing on the man putting the feathers together.

“One owl feather for a braid of trusted friends. Two phoenix feathers, one each for a single chain of wishbone fragments. One phoenix feather for a single thestral hair. One phoenix feather for a piece of cherry wood wrapped round with a griffin feather.” Henry smiled. “This will be a very powerful dreamcatcher indeed.” He gestured to the array. “Powerful friends guided by wisdom. Cleansing flame connected to the magic of the protected one and good fortune. Yes, I think this is quite acceptable.”  He pulled out a metal hoop and then the enchanted string. He took out semi-precious stones. “On the outer ring of the net, we will place stones on the cardinal points. In the North, Black Tibetan Agate for balance, in the East, Sodalite for truth, in the South, Jade for healing, and in the West, Red Jasper for strength.” He looked at Albus keenly and continued. “In the middle ring, we will place the stones as well. Northeast will have Hematite for stress relief, Southeast will have Selenite for purification, Southwest will have Pyrite for shielding, and Northwest will have Amethyst for calm. With these stones to guide the good dreams and thoughts into the one the catcher is protecting, the sleep shall be undisturbed.”  Leaning back, Henry finished placing all the material onto a wooden tray. He then pushed the tray across the table and towards Albus. “Make it.”

“What?” Albus blinked at him. “I don’t know how-”

“It is quite like making your own wand. I know you have done so. Make this catcher to the tune of your heart and soul. Protect yourself.”

Albus looked at the materials and then exhaled. “I’ll certainly try.” He shot a smile at Harry. “This will be interesting.” She laughed softly and nodded, leaning back and watching him calmly. 

Closing his eyes, Albus recalled how he had made his wand. Humming tunelessly, he began stretching his neck and relaxing his muscles. Touching his soul carefully, he sunk himself into a light meditation and began stringing half thought out words along with the song he was humming under his breath. Some were words from spells and rituals, some were just words from other languages, some were complete nonsense words that only made sense to himself.  His fingers worked slowly. Albus took his time to think out his work carefully. He had to often backtrack and redo some things, but his song never faltered.  When he was finally satisfied with his work, he ended his song and fastened the last string into place and set it down carefully.

Henry smiled at him. “If you ever get tired of being a Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, you could easily become a wandmaker.”

Albus laughed and shook the man’s hand. “Thank you for your help. How much do you wish in repayment?”

“Nothing at all. I have seen many things today that I never thought any would ever see again. I am blessed, and I am happy. Go in peace.”

Harry and Albus bowed to the man, collected the dreamcatcher and vanished. They arrived at Albus’ office. He sat down at his desk and looked at the dreamcatcher. “It’s really quite beautiful.”

“Yeah…I’m a bit jealous now.” Her eyes twinkled. “Alright, so that’s gonna protect you from the night, but it’s your own Occlumency that’s gonna protect you in the day. And my own power, when I can spare it.”

“I do thank you, Harriet, for helping me in this.”

She laughed and then gave the older man a hug. “Albus, I’m helping you because it’s right and it helps everyone else. Grindelwald cannot break you. It would be the end of the game for all of us. You need sleep, and when you finally get that, you’ll be strong enough and rested enough to fight him. So, I advise you-”

“To take a nap?” Albus’ eyes twinkled at her. “I quite agree.”

Laughing, Harry winked at him and then vanished to her own room in the Underworld to tell Death about the catcher and to get some rest herself before breakfast, which was in two hours.

~two hours later~

Gellert hummed and sipped his tea while he unfolded his morning paper. He frowned when there was nothing on the front page about the Irish president’s death. Narrowing his eyes, he searched the paper and then found it in a small column on the second page. “Attempted assassination…attempted?!” He read the man’s interview and wracked his brain on how it could…

Gellert froze and then slowly relaxed. “I had thought I felt him…I thought it was just an echo of his own emotions…but he was actively in my mind…my soul.” Gellert chuckled and looked down at his food, suddenly feeling a great deal happier.  _ Our bond is steadily improving, Albus Darling. Soon, with more practice and more work on it, I will be able to bind our souls completely together, making us psychically linked forever. _

As for now, he was able to spy on Albus as his love had spied on him. Gellert laughed softly and dug into his meal. Even if it cost him a ruined assassination, Gellert was still happy with the resulting discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do research on dreamcatchers and symbolism for stones, but there is so much false information out there that it got kinda confusing. If I have written erroneously about it, then please politely let me know. The last thing I want to do is insult anyone. 
> 
> Rowling never (to my knowledge) wrote about Native Americans and other world communities being involved in the Magical World, but I thought that they would have their own brand of magic practiced, yeah? Several Native American tribes- to my understanding- have thoughts on magic and the spirit world. I thought it would be interesting to include them. 
> 
> Once again, I never intend to insult or commit a social faux pas. With that, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. ; D  
> Ink...


	9. Sirius' Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmastime! Yay! A time for joy and peace and...opening up about childhood tortures.  
> Yay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHH! I hate real life and homework and uni and all things getting between me and writing!  
> Sorry for the late post. *internally screaming  
> Ink...

Harry went through her classes, gave Antonin a few kisses in between and during breaks, and stuck pretty close to the lions and her friends, avoiding all eye contact of the snakes. It was the final day of school, everyone was going through the end of semester finals and such, groaning and moaning about the tests. Harry wasn’t all that scared of the OLW’s though, since Death was quite willing to whisper the answers to her, if only to irritate her.

It really seemed to make him smile, raising her blood pressure. Bastard.

Exhaling, Harry hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and ignored Umbridge as she collected her wand- the old toad had taken to collecting their wands at the beginning of each class (both Tom and she had cost their house points by their initial refusal). Harry been quick to glamor the scars on her hand so no one would notice her skin being healed. Her body cleansed itself completely after ever death it went through. Usually, it was a nice thing, but now it was just tedious. It was Hermione who noticed it and gave her a warning. No one needed to ask those sorts of questions. 

“Harry!”  Faltering, Harry slowed her walk and turned and stared at Tom. He looked around and then stood beside her. “Umbridge is planning on hunting down your group. Don’t even bother pretending. I know all about this support study class. Privately, I’m all for it.” He gave her a grin. “I’ve heard that you’re a great teacher, even though I’m never given the chance to experience it for myself.”

Rolling her eyes, Harry looked at him. “Tom-”

“Stop. I don’t want to talk about that. I only wanted to warn you that she’s hiring a new caretaker to spy on you. One with magic this time. I’m sure you’ve heard of that questionable Auror, Macnaith.” Tom gave her a pointed look. Harry cursed softly.

“He’s from a family who follows Grindelwald.”

“Exactly.” Tom bit his lip and then pulled her into a light hug. “I forgive you, by the way, Harry. And I’m sorry for trying to kill you in the graveyard.” She pulled away in surprise and then beamed at him and pulled him into a tighter hug. “But we still can’t let ourselves be seen as friends. Not until Umbridge is dealt with.”

“I understand.” She was still smiling as she pulled away. “Thank you, Tom.” With a quick kiss to his cheek, she turned and dashed away, beaming like mad. Ron was grinning also. 

“Guess Christmas won’t be as awkward, eh?”

“Thank Merlin for that!” Hermione snorted and then continued to read her finals review that she had made for herself.

Harry was walking on air.

At this time, Tom was grinning also, but for a different reason. He eyed the laughing Dolohov with his upper year friends and narrowed his eyes. Tom had become friends with Harry again, but Tom was not at all interested in sharing his Harry with anyone else.  _ Dolohov has to go… _ He chuckled softly as an idea came to him. Dolohov was undoubtedly involved in whatever group Harry had going.  _ All I need to do is lay a little plan in Umbridge’s ear, and she can do the rest. _ Tom smirked and quickly went to his table for lunch.

Two days later, Harry was on the train and bound for London. She parted ways with her friends, gave Tom an extra tight hug in front of a beaming Molly Weasley.  “Mrs M! Just write me a letter about the details of that girls' weekend! I’ll work it out with my travels.” Harry bit her lip. “I’m sorry I couldn’t write back to you, but all my mail and communications have been watched, and I couldn’t put any notice on you.”

Molly looked confused, but Ron promised he’d explain later. They had to get into the car. “Take care, my dear!”

“You as well!” Harry waved and then jumped onto the motorbike that Sirius was revving impatiently. 

“Did you have to befriend the old bat again?” He watched her adjust her helmet.

Smacking his shoulder, Harry laughed and then wrapped her arms around his waist as he roared out of the station parking lot. Hedwig was flying ahead and her things were in her pocket.

They made it to Grimmauld Place and put Harry’s school things away. Pausing on the stair, Harry stared at Kreacher. This was the first time she was seeing the House Elf. She crouched low and smiled at the Elf. 

“Hello there. I’m Harriet.”

“Mustn’t talk to the Mudblood. Mustn’t speak to the bastard child.”

Blinking, Harry exhaled slowly and then tilted her head. “I’m actually a Half Blood, Kreacher, and I’m also the heiress to the Black Family House.” She smiled at him pleasantly. 

Kreacher stared at her and then looked at her smile. “Not good enough, not a Pureblood.”

“Hmm. I see. Alright then. Well, I hope that we won’t become enemies at the very least.” She flashed him another smile and then raced up the stairs, enjoying what Sirius had done to the place after renovating it and cleansing it of curses and misery.

“Sirius! I never had the chance before, but I absolutely love what you’ve done to the place.”

He laughed and stepped out of the master bedroom. “Well, it cost a pretty galleon, so it should be good. We’ll just be staying here for the end of the month meeting and then I’ll be taking you to America.”

“Can I see my itinerary again?” Harry looked at him.

“Sure.” He pulled out a booklet from his suit jacket and handed it to her. “We’ll have to get our wands sorted since we’re leaving England, but that won’t take too much time.”

“To the blasted Ministry we go then?”

“Yep.” Sirius grimaced slightly and then went downstairs. Harry didn’t bother asking to join the meeting, knowing she was just a child to all of them, except her students. 

They knew better. 

Snickering, she sat on Sirius’ bed and looked over the schedule. It was jammed. Huffing out a breath, she read out loud softly. 

“Today is December 13th. I can rest today in the country. December 14th, I will be with Sirius and getting our papers sorted, and our wands. That evening also, I will be packing. On the 15th, we will travel to Whales and attend the end of the year meetings for Potter Shipping Lines and Cruises. On the 16th, we will travel to Hastings and attend the meeting for the Black Fashions and Textiles. There, I will attempt to convince the old stick in the muds to expand to the Muggle World as well, and stretch out to makeup, both magicless and spelled.” She made a note of that. 

“On the 17th, we will immediately travel to South Ireland and visit the Prince Halls, to which I am going to inherit. We will spend two days there and depart on the 19th immediately for America. Once in New York City, Albus will meet up with us, and we will spend the rest of the week in war meetings, where I will be called only as a witness for Grindelwald’s past actions. The meetings will hopefully be done by the 26th. After taking that day to pack, Sirius and I will join Remus in Naples on the 27th to check on the business branch there. Then through December 29th to January 16th, I will be traveling the world to look over all factories, businesses, and villas and estates belonging to each of the Families I am to inherit from. Ending with Mould-on-the-Wold and the ancient Dumbledore Estate. After that,” Harry gave a tired yawn, “I will be returning to London and spend the remainder of my holiday with friends and family and get that weekend of spas in Bath with Mrs Weasley.” Harry grimaced. “The remainder of my holiday being only four days…well, three if school shopping and train travel is included.” She rolled her eyes and grunted. “Merry Christmas, Harriet, and a Happy Boxing Day. As well as a New Year’s too.”

She looked up when she heard a snort. It was Remus. He gave her an apologetic smile. “Sorry for taking all your holiday time away.”

“No. It’s necessary. According to Sirius, both the Potter businesses and Black businesses are a mess because no one has been around to keep an eye on the boards, but hopefully this winter, everything will be sorted nicely.”

Remus smiled softly and then pulled her into a hug. “Can you spare some time for your uncle who has no titles?” He smiled at her. She wrapped her arms around him and inhaled his scent, cinnamon and books with a hint of wet dog smell. 

“Course I can, Uncle Remus.” He kissed her temple and then helped her off the bed. 

“So, Sirius is arguing with Molly Weasley downstairs about how your wedding will be to Tom. Let’s sneak out the back way and escape.”

Eyes bugging out, Harry gaped. “Wedding? What wedding?! What _exactly_ are they arguing about?”

“Do you really want to know?” He glanced at her slyly.

Blanching, Harry bit her lip and thought about it. “Well, I have been called suicidal.” 

He snorted and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Sirius wants it to be a winter wedding to start off the Pureblood traditions of the Winter Season and galas. Mrs Weasley wants it to be a spring wedding as is tradition of all Weasley marriages. Sirius wants you to dress in black as a little joke of Necromancy. Molly was just about to strangle him for the suggestion, saying classic white is all he’ll get. Sirius wants you and Tom to have two weddings, one massive with everyone and their great Aunt Matilda invited, and a private one with only close kin and family. Molly wants just the small wedding, claiming no one is going to politicize ‘her Tom’s’ wedding. Sirius wants it to happen after Grindelwald is destroyed. Molly wants it to happen when you two turn twenty, no exception. Sirius wants to give you everything for the wedding and wants to include a bride price as is tradition among the Blacks- Sirius is a strange blend of rebellion and tradition- and Molly refuses to accept a single knut in payment, calling that unbecoming of strong females. Sirius-”

“Alright already!” Harry leaned against a wall and listened to the faint arguments downstairs. “Why are we escaping?”

“Because-” Remus was cut off when they heard  _ “Fine! If you won’t take my word for it, then let’s ask Harriet herself! I’m sure she’ll take my side in EVERYTHING!” _

_ “Well, if you think Harriet will agree with anything you have to say, then you’re still mad from those Dementors, Black! She’ll obviously agree with ME as will my Tom!” _

_ “Fine! If that’s how you wanna play it! HARRIET! COME DOWN HERE!” _

Going absolutely pale, Harry turned and grabbed Remus. “Save me!”

He laughed and then raced down the servants’ stairway to the back exit before apparating with her in a blink. Harry had long since refrained from using Death Magic around Remus- it made him a bit…surly. 

~five minutes later~

Tom jerked from his book he had been reading and gaped when his foster mother, Molly Weasley tore into his manor. 

“There you are! We can’t find Harriet! The girl left a note that she’s run off with Remus! If she won’t help me prove a point, then you will!” Tom yelped when the woman snatched him up and pointed at a fuming Sirius Black. “Yes or no! Will you and Harriet have a spring wedding or not?!”

Sirius snarled. “Are you going to be all snotty and traditional like your  _ blasted mother _ and force Harriet to dress in white? Or will she be able to freely express herself?!”

“Look at me, Tom! Not that upstart! Will you be having a single wedding or two weddings that waste money and everyone’s time?!”

“Don’t listen to this shrew! Just because my little Harriet has to marry down, doesn’t mean she can’t marry in style! And Thomas! Will you marry after all the war is over? Or are you gonna laugh in the faces of all the wartorn countries and get married in Grindelwald’s shadow?!”

“I am not wanting them to laugh at other’s misery, Sirius Black! I merely want them to enjoy life while they have it and marry at twenty! Tom! Listen! Will you be honoring Harriet and disavowing that horrid bride dowry tradition? Well?! YES OR NO?!”

Tom stared at them with wide eyes while all his friends- traitors more like it- snuck out of the manor quietly, shoulders shaking with laughter all the while. Draco shared a look with Theo, who was choking on his mirth.  Clearing his throat, Tom gingerly pulled away and out of Molly’s grip and straightened himself up. “There won’t be a wedding as Harry has refused my advances and is currently dating Antonin Dolohov.”

Sirius furrowed his brows. “Wait, they’re still going out?”

Molly waved her hand. “Pish posh! I’ll soon stop that. An arranged marriage will do nicely.”

“Now wait just a minute, Molly Weasley! If Harriet doesn’t want to marry down into the slums, then that’s her prerogative! You can’t chain her down via an arranged marriage! I won’t stand for it!” 

“Slums?! SLUMS?!” Molly poked her finger into Sirius’ chest. “Now listen here, Sirius Black! At first, I thought you an alright sort, but now that I’m getting to know you, I don’t think the Black Family is right or good enough for my Tom! There might be something catching or some curse that he might get stuck with!”

Tom edged away from them, setting his book down slowly, eyes never wavering from the shouting match in front of him. 

“Curse?! The only curse in my life, Molly Weasley, is your existence!”

“IS THAT SO?!”

Tom did an about face and fled.

~while Riddle Manor got breached~

Harry laughed and held Remus’ hand as they ate ice cream and walked down the streets of cobble stones, looking at the shops. 

“I think you should get two new steamer trunks for your clothing, and an extra few dresses. Sirius might take to you some Winter Galas in America.” He smiled at her, and she huffed but acquiesced.  They ran into a few other students and their families while walking down the street, but most of the time, they were just left alone. Harry linked arms with her uncle and rested against his side.  “Do you like Antonin?” Remus’ question was soft. She paused in her perusal of the necklaces in a kiosk and glanced up at the man before blowing out a breath.

“I like him, yes. But I don’t really love him.” She shrugged. “He knows that.”

“I see. Does he love you?”

“Well, last time we chatted about our feelings, he said he didn’t.” Harry snorted. “We have a friends with benefits thing going on. No strings, and we enjoy each other’s company quite a bit.”

“What about Tom?”

“I don’t-”

“I know about the veritaserum, Harriet.”

She slumped her shoulders and then exhaled. “Fine. I love him. I love Tom Riddle. But what is love really? Besides a bunch of emotions that distract you from your goals and make choices that should be easy suddenly become difficult. Tom is dangerous. He’s dark. He’s distracting. He has expectations of me that I’m unwilling to meet. Love is nothing without compatibility.”

“You are compatible.” Remus gave her a concerned look. 

Harry shook her head. “He brings out the worst in me.”

“Ah.” Remus swallowed and then held her closer. “Then, I support your choices.”

“Thank you.” She smiled at him and then finished her ice cream before buying three necklaces and slipping them into her floral designed knapsack. She was in a Muggle dress that went down about halfway her thigh. It poofed out slightly. She had pink flats on that matched her white and pink dress. She also had a white pleather belt around her waist with a golden clasp. It was a retro looking dress that made Harry feel innocent in all ways she was not. She rather liked it.  Laughing, Harry colored her hair into white blonde and then charmed it straight and into two braids. She colored her eyes to bright blue and then dragged Remus to another shop. The Malfoys ran into them at the tailors and froze. Harry blinked at them and then remembered her colorings. 

Laughing, she winked at Draco. “Big brother?” Smirking, she turned around and stepped onto the raised platform and had herself measured. “Remus, what’s the weather like in New York?”

“Freezing. Which reminds me, we’ll have to get you some coats. Do you mind fur trimmed?”

“I don’t mind. Can I have a Russian style winter hat?” Remus laughed and nodded.

“Of course, Harriet. Anything you wish.”

“Hmm, I rather like the sound of that. It’s so fun being rich! Oh! Remus, I want to buy a yacht to be taken care of in America.” She pressed her lips together in thought. “I want a home on the coast of Main. Can you look into it for me?”

“Of course. I can contact your lawyers as well.” She beamed at him. 

“Then there should be a pier made out for the yacht as well. Oh! And a captains walk!” She smiled softly at the thought. “I’ve always wanted a house on the coast…I’ll have to have it built…Colonial style I think, American.”

“That’ll take only a few weeks if you have goblins do it.” Remus mused softly. Both of them were ignoring the Malfoys, who were making no attempt to hide their listening.

“Hmm…oh! I also need a new riding habit, Uncle. My old boots are wearing a bit thin.”

He snorted. “I can see why. You’re always out riding, Harriet. But I’ll put that order in as well. We’ll have to go to the shoemakers though.”

“Alright.” She stepped off the raised platform when the seamstress was done taking her measurements. Remus stepped aside with Madam Malkin and began listing out all the clothes she was needed to make for them.

Harry approached Draco and his parents. “Hello.”

“What made you choose blonde, if I may ask?” Draco looked at her with curiosity. Harry smirked.

“It matched the dress I’m wearing of course.” She gave Draco a wink and then turned and looked at Lucius. “I hope you don’t survive the war, Lord Malfoy. For Draco’s sake. He doesn’t need you hurting him anymore.” With that eerie proclamation, she stepped out of the shop with her uncle. Remus glanced back at them before closing the door behind him. Both uncle and niece could be seen walking down the street towards the shoemaker’s shop.

~two hours later~

Harry peeked inside the house and then deemed it safe to enter again. Remus looked around after her and snorted. “Molly must have left for the day. Thank Merlin.”

Putting her things away, Harry called out. “Kreacher!” The Elf appeared. She smiled at him. “Can you get a fire started in the sitting room?”

“Miss Potter asks for a fire in the sitting room?”

“In the fireplace, Kreacher.” Sirius’s voice cut in coldly. “Don’t be coy.” He narrowed his eyes at the thing. “Well? Miss Harriet gave you a request.  _ See it done _ .”

Bowing grudgingly, Kreacher left them and started a fire in the fireplace in the sitting room. Harry shivered. “Why is he so evil?”

“My mother…twisted everyone and everything she touched.” Sirius glowered at the Elf. “Kreacher has always hated me. Always. He adored my mother, who adored Grindelwald. So did my brother.” His smile came out bitter. “Being sorted into Gryffindor saved my life. I would have served Grindelwald, seduced into his agenda simply by his cunning words and magical charm.” Sirius shoved that away and then smiled at her, nodding at Remus. “Moony’ll take care of the rest of the paperwork. Remus, are you things sorted too?”

“Mine?”

Sirius gave his friend a look. “You’re coming with us.”

“Sirius, I hardly think that’s wise. Albus needs me here, to keep an eye on things, especially Mundungus.”

Rolling his eyes, Sirius grumped slightly. “Fine. Be an old werewolf in the mud.” With that, he escorted Harry into the sitting room and kicked Kreacher out, not literally though Sirius clearly wanted to. Harry thanked the Elf and then turned back to Sirius. 

“Perhaps he doesn’t like you because you’re mean?”

“Not all Elves are like Dobby, Harry. I’ve told you that.” Sirius raked a hand through his hair. “It’s…hard to explain, but Kreacher loved my mother more than life. He worshipped her, and when my brother was born and clearly loved more by my mother, Kreacher loved him more too. I…was the eldest but…” Sirius exhaled slowly and stared at the fire. “I was still the runt. Father wasn’t around hardly at all. Orion Black focused on work and building up more money for the family to rot on. Mother, Walburga Black, never loved my father. They were arranged.” His nostrils flared. “I hate arranged marriages. My father did love my mother…once. But she never loved him, and his affection for her faded long before I came into the picture. Walburga took all love and joy and sucked it out like a Dementor. She made sure of that in my life.”  Sirius rubbed his face tiredly. “I’ve told you a bit about my past, how I understand your pain and emotional scars. How I can understand not holding much love for your family, even if they do share your blood. That doesn’t mean anything.” He looked at his still and silent goddaughter before giving her a mirthless grin. “What a pair we make, eh?”

“Sirius…I’m sorry you had to hurt like that.” Harry internally flinched. What an unemotional thing to say! Honestly, why couldn't she connect to people better? _What's wrong with me?_

“Well, it wasn’t always bad…” Sirius closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair. “I remember once…a long, long time ago… It was a Christmas like this. We were in our winter home in Salzburg, Austria. You’ll see it this holiday. It’s beautiful…sprawling lands, cultivated gardens and rivers…the castle villa truly shows off the wealth and near majesty of the Blacks. It shows the elegance that our family had before the  _ rot  _ set in. Before the Blacks took up their name with more gusto than needed. It was made in 1302 and much of it is the same, preserved through magic and kept guarded and safe. That’s where I’m planning on holding your first winter gala, Harriet. Austria is beautiful…it holds a magic all to its own…” He waved his hand slightly.

“I’m getting ahead of myself. Anyways, I was…eight, I think. Regulus, my little brother, was about five. Our father loved me more than he cared for Regulus. Orion Black saw my keen business sense, my backbone, and my rigid stance on my own opinions. He sensed my power and strength in magic. I was always the type to master something without really trying. It cultivated my arrogance and pride. But that’s a story for another time.” He exhaled tiredly. “Father cared for me more, while Mother doted on Regulus. That was to be expected. It’s happened often in many families. The second born coddled and kept safe by the mother while the stronger elder was trained and tutored to take up the house name. But then…then a certain  _ guest _ came to attend our Winter gala, which always opened the season. The Blacks were the be all and end all of the elites. We were the circle. Any who was invited were immediately at the top of that ever elusive social ladder.”

He sneered angrily. “Mother ate it up. She loved power, always. She used her influence to destroy more often than build up families. She’s the one who pulled the Malfoys from the lower rungs and brought them up, all because she arranged a marriage between Lucius and Narcissa. Anyways, I’m rambling…” He rubbed his face and still refused to look at Harry. “Mother danced with a blond haired man that evening. He swept her away with words, beguiled her with stories…I was taken away with Regulus by our nanny Elf- Cece. I loved that Elf. She loved me. She loved us both…” He swallowed. “That night, everything changed. Mother couldn’t stop thinking about that man who danced five dances with her. She started inviting him over to the house more often. Jumping at the chance of seeing him again any time he was in the same town as us. Had him over for tea, for a dinner party…always. And always he spoke to her. Of course, we knew who he was. He was the pardoned Gellert Grindelwald. Pardoned in almost all the Eastern European countries, from Italy eastward.”

Suddenly, Sirius jumped up and began to pace. “The years went by and Mother slowly became fanatical about Grindelwald. I grew up listening to him. Hearing his stories also, but unlike Regulus, I was kept tempered from the sway and the pull. Father hated the Austrian and kept me away from him. Kept me from becoming influenced.” Sirius laughed sadly. “At the time, I thought his sending me away to private schools in Denmark was because he was ashamed of me. After all, he never sent Reg away, but as I grew up, I realized that he was saving me. Mother raised Regulus the way she wanted. Father made no moves to save him the way he did me. He withdrew from the family the moment he deemed me old enough and smart enough to hold my own against Mother and Grindelwald. When I refused to kiss Grindelwald’s hand, Mother…” 

Sirius sat down again. “She waited until everyone had left, had gone to bed, and then visited me in my bedroom. At first, she tried to persuade me, but I refused to listen. I called her obsessed and other…unflattering terms that would have normally caused me a grounding, but…she gave me the Cruciatus Curse instead under the silencing charm. The next morning, I kissed Grindelwald’s hand, and Father saw me as a disappointment from then on, unknowing or uncaring of what Mother did. I don’t know if he ever knew, but…he withdrew from the family and left both his sons to Mother’s…” Sirius snarled darkly. “Tender mercies.”

Harry swallowed and closed her eyes, trying to quell her growing anger at Sirius’ childhood. 

“Father lived alone most times in Grimmauld Place. The Black Castle was my childhood home. Mother made sure that Reg and I always grew up there, because Austria was a country Grindelwald was allowed in, having been pardoned by people under his own influence and control. The same will happen this decade too, I imagine. He’ll slip away from England and make no moves of enacting a war until he’s good and ready. Then the silent war will be over, and all hell will break loose. He’s done it before, and it’s always worked.” Sirius shook his head tiredly. 

“You never served him.”

“No…Mother’s tortures made my child heart hate the very sight of him. Knowing now that he was a Necromancer, I guess he knew that and focused most of his time on Regulus, who adored him. He tolerated me, but didn’t waste time on me, knowing I’d never really give my heart to his cause. When I turned eleven, I went to Hogwarts. I begged Mother, doing everything she wanted just to win her over…I copied Reg and did everything I could to butter her up. She acquiesced and let me go. I was sorted into Gryffindor and befriended the long time enemies of Grindelwald.” He smirked at Harry. “The Potter Family. They were always his enemies, from the very beginning since the 1800s. Their relatives in Durmstrang were the ones who voted for his expulsion. Their relatives in America helped get him caught. They were always stopping him at every turn, and for me to befriend the Potter Heir…that was the straw that broke my mother’s patience.”  He stared at his hands. “Though it was the straw that broke  _ my  _ back. I put off the inevitable and stayed for winter holiday at Hogwarts. Then in summer, I returned home.” Shaking his head, Sirius clenched his hands into fists. “Every night…she would visit me…Legilimency…Cruciatus Curse…Imperius Curse…anything and everything she could do. I nearly broke. I very nearly broke…and then summer ended, and I ran off to school without her blessing. She was going to try and keep me home, where she could control me. But I ran away, and ever after, I stayed with the Potters as a permanent residence in the Potter’s estate in Whales.”

Harry quickly grabbed his clenched hands and held them tightly against her. “Sirius…do you want me to give you closure?”

He paused and then finally looked at her. His eyes were filled with unshed tears, but his voice was steady. “Yes.”

“Then come with me.” She opened the veil and guided him through it. She led him to her childhood home. 

“What’s that screaming?”

“The Lake of Fire. Over there is the Fields of Punishment. That’s Asphodel, the Fields of Forgetting. That’s the palace of Lord Hades. That’s the gate to the Underworld, proper. That three headed dog is Cerberus. That line are the souls of the dead waiting to be judged and have their souls read. This is the home I grew up in.”

“How old were you again?”

“Three when I started my training.” She smiled at him. “Six when I was first brought here. Death nearly lost me in the Fields of Asphodel. That had been interesting. I met my first Dementor when I was six.” She led him up the hill to her house and then settled on the sofa. 

Two figures formed. “Harriet! We’ve been waiting- HOLY MOTHER OF MERLIN! SIRIUS! ARE YOU DEAD?!” James gaped at his friend. Harry smiled and waited as Sirius and James gave ghostly air hugs. 

Sirius was beaming. “I’ve been reading all your letters, but I had no idea that this could happen!”

“It shouldn’t be happening. Harriet’s always breaking the rules for her family.” Death rolled his eyes and gave the ghosts a look. “Why are you here, mortal?”

Sirius swallowed. “Death…shit. Um…”

Laughing, Harry stood up. “I brought him here to ask you for a favor.” She eyed the being calmly. “Sirius wants his mother rejudged.”

Death turned and looked at her curiously. “Indeed? So from the Fields of Asphodel to…”

Sirius swallowed. “Fields of Punishment.” James started grinning and gave a fist pump.

Death looked into the man’s soul and saw the reasoning therein. He smiled. “It shall be done.”

Something uncoiled inside Sirius, and he smiled. “Thank you, My Lord Death. I am honored to learn and know your craft.”

Nodding, Death looked at him and then raised an eyebrow. “But you really shouldn’t be speaking to the dead without proper summoning of them. Honestly, there are rules in place for a reason. Harriet.”

“Alright, alright. No need to be such a grouch.” She gave the being a cheeky smile, blew a goodbye kiss to her parents, and waited for Sirius and James to say their own goodbyes before opening the veil once more and appearing in the same sitting room.

Sirius immediately pulled her into a tight hug and thanked her quietly over and over all the while both pretended his shoulders weren’t shaking and Harry’s shoulder wasn’t getting damp.  She held him tightly and knew these were tears of healing and closure.  They were back to normal by the time dinner was ready. Remus was quite handy in the kitchen since Sirius didn’t want to risk having Kreacher cook them some poisoned mushrooms or something.


	10. Patchwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time rolls on. A little more focus on the Dumbledore Brothers is given. ; D

Tom looked at the letter that Harry had sent him. There was a photograph of her in it and a few newspaper clippings about the gala Sirius had held in Salzburg, closing the winter season with a huge party of the social elite. He was bringing the Black House and Family back into the light and into the circles, however, there was a few former guests of those Black Galas that had…notably not been invited this time. The Malfoys and Lestranges to name a few. However, the Zabini’s  _ had _ been invited, sparking Europe wide whispers about the Italian Family’s successful climb in society.

Tom snorted and knew that this latest rift between Molly and Sirius had cost them an invite.

Ginny sighed. “I’m certain that Harry would have invited us. I wonder why we didn’t get an invitation?” 

Glancing towards the kitchen, Tom shrugged. “Maybe Sirius refused because of Molly?” He continued reading Harriet’s letter and then froze. “Holy hell below…” He looked at Ginny and then jumped up. “Aunt Molly! Did you really send back the invitations to the Black Gala in Salzburg?!” Everyone paused and turned and looked at the fidgeting woman.

“I wasn’t going within a single foot of Sirius Black! No, and I refuse to travel to him either!”

Tom swallowed. “And my invitation?” There was a dark glint in Tom’s eyes. Molly swallowed. 

“Well, you couldn’t travel alone…”

Closing his eyes, Tom counted to three, turned, and left the room. His only consolation was that Sirius was going to throw another huge costume party in the summer to celebrate his goddaughter’s (blood adopted daughter actually) coming of age. Tom would go to that one and get a second chance at hobnobbing with all elite. He’d have to impress the officials sometime soon.

He finished reading Harry’s letter. 

_ ‘I finally managed to convince Sirius into taking over the Minister’s position the moment Fudge is forced out. When the moron leaves, then Sirius will run, and he’ll be undoubtedly voted in. After all, he’s loved by nearly everyone and his fiancée is an owner of the most read newspaper. When Sirius becomes Minister, then we won’t need to fear any retaliation should our magical preferences leak out. _

_ I cannot wait to return home. This winter has been great fun but extremely exhausting, and don’t even get me started on the MACUSA. They believe us, but the politics! Are you completely certain that government is where you want to go into when you graduate? It drove me absolutely spare, and I was only in it for a week! _

_ Write back soon, Tom, _

_ Harriet’ _

_ ‘PS, I quite like having you write to me again. I’m sorry it took us months to get over my…mistakes. Be safe and see you soon!’ _

Tom smiled and immediately started writing a reply.

That dinner, Molly formally apologized to Tom to tampering with his mail. He forgave her. What else could he do? The woman had given him literally everything, including his freedom and safety.

~a few days later~

Harry rushed around Grimmauld Place, giving everyone hugs. She even gave Snape a tight hug, but Sirius just had to cut in with, “Careful Harry! You might catch something!”

Snape snarled at him, but Remus broke in between them both and offered both men some tea with a serene smile that could have put Luna’s to shame. 

Pulling away from Snape, Harry huffed in reply and then gave Tom a tight hug, enjoying the fact that she could hug him now, again. Pulling away, she huffed again. “You’ve gone and gotten taller than me!”

Grinning from ear to ear, Tom shrugged. “Well, it’s only to be expected. After all, you are…” Ginny stepped over and arched an eyebrow. Tom amended, “Have already maxed your growth limit back in fourth year.” He smiled innocently as both girls rolled their eyes. Ron snorted in the background.

“If you think you can trap Tom Riddle in a conversation, then you’re mad.” He waved at his foster brother. “Oi! Get back to the game!” Tom smirked.

“Why? You want to lose that quickly?”

“I’ve won the last round, I’ll have you know!”

“Only because I got distracted.”

“Ha!”

Harry turned back to Snape with a smile. “How is everything in England?”

“Quiet. It’s driving Albus mad.” Snape lowered his voice. “But the dreamcatcher is doing wonders for his sleep. He’s quickly losing those dark circles. Aberforth calls it his feathered comfort blanket.”

Harry clapped her hands in delight and relief. “I’m glad!”

She turned and greeted Molly Weasley, who gave her a hug and then pulled her immediately aside and started talking about their girls’ weekend. Hermione had arrived and was already packed. They were going to stay in a magic hotel. Ginny quickly helped Harry sort out the things she’s keep packed and the things she’d bring. 

“Behave while I’m gone!” She gave Sirius a cheeky smile and then rushed upstairs with Hermione and Ginny and Molly Weasley.

Sirius rolled his eyes and then moved to his room, only to scream in absolute rage at what he saw. Rushing out, he lunged at Severus, only to have Arthur and Moody pull him back. Harriet burst out of her room and gaped as she watched Severus Snape grinning tauntingly at the near rabid dog (Sirius had shifted so he could literally take a bite out of the smug Potions Master). 

Seeing that the men had things in relative control, Harry rushed over to Sirius’ room and quailed at the sight. The room was covered,  _ covered _ with portraits of Walburga Black. She hurriedly tried to take one down, but the sticking charm caused it to stick tight. Shadow traveling to her country home, she was dismayed to find that there was a portrait in every room and several more in Sirius’ bedroom. 

Severus, it would seem, had gotten his revenge after all. Harry appeared back at Grimmauld Place and exhaled. “I knew this would happen, ever since Sirius trapped Severus in the Underworld with an amorous reaper and caused him to lose the capture the flag game. I knew this would happen.”

Tom blinked slowly at her and then huffed. “You have all the fun without me.”

She gave him a kiss on the cheek to mollify him. It did, sort of. Harry rushed over to Severus. “How do you get them off the walls?”

“Humph.” Severus crossed his arms and looked away. “As if I’m going to tell you.”

“I’ll tell Mother on you.”

Severus faltered and then looked down at her. “Damn.” He did, however, look impressed. “Conniving…you are more Slytherin than Gryffindor, Harriet Potter.”

“Oi! Don’t insult my Harry like that!” Sirius snarled at him. Severus raised an eyebrow and then snapped his wand. They heard several clatterings and thunks. “They are off.”

“And the ones in the country house?” Harry asked this quietly, but Sirius still heard.

“You BASTARD!” 

“The spell is on this paper. But you’ll have to find them all first.” Severus smiled viciously and then disapparated with a crack. Sirius growled darkly and stomped off.

Harry winced slightly. “Whelp, happy homecoming to me.”

Remus gave her a good natured kiss on the forehead. “I’ll look after him. Don’t worry. You can rest on your trip with Molly.”

She smiled up at him and then gave him a tight hug. “Thank you, Uncle Remus.”

They quickly found out that the portraits weren’t the only thing Severus did. He also gave Witch’s Weekly a spread of photos of Sirius’ life growing up. Which in turn made fangirls…give chase. 

They found that out the next day. Of course, Harriet was only informed via letter, but Remus had been extremely amused. Sirius couldn’t go anywhere without some random girl trying to get him to kiss her.

At first, Sirius was flattered. Now he was shadow traveling everywhere and wearing sunglasses.

Meanwhile, Harry was having her nails done and laughing as Hermione and Ginny had cucumbers on their eyes. 

Molly Weasley smiled cheerfully at them and continued to knit while having a pedicure. “So, Harriet, besides all this trash about you being unstable, how was your holiday?”

“It went very well. I’m pleased to say that all the companies of both Black and Potter are sorted and in good order. Also, Umbridge, come this week, will be getting a very nasty wakeup call.” Harry’s eyes glinted.

Hermione popped off her cucumbers along with Ginny. Both were giving her curious looks, Ginny was grinning. “What d’ya do?!”

“Well, I found out that the Minister was using government funds to help Dolores Umbridge pay the lawsuit of my godfather’s. You know when Sirius filed suit against both the Ministry and Umbridge for using that blood quill on me. Well, she can’t pay it, and doesn’t want to go bankrupt, so Fudge is embezzling.” Harry was quite aware of how all the workers in the spa was listening in shock. 

Molly huffed. “Well, I never! Of all the brazen, selfish! Illegal! Yes, and completely unscrupulous! How DARE- oh! That man! When will this be reported?”

“The edition will come out this week. The Daily Prophet wanted to secure their sources and make sure everything was truly on the up and up before printing.”

Also keenly aware of their listeners, Hermione spoke up. “I’m really glad that the Daily Prophet is more trustworthy now. Since it changed ownership last year, it’s been a proper paper printing news instead of randy gossip.”

“Indeed.” Ginny sipped her drink like a high born lady. 

Harry hid her grin and hummed. “Hermione, what did you do this holiday?”

“Oh! My family and I went to Alexandria, Egypt! We got to see the ruins of the library.” Hermione gave a sad sound. “I still can’t believe anyone would destroy a library…all that knowledge completely burned to the ground…”

Ginny barked a laugh and then spoke up. “Is Sirius completely available, Harry?”

“Erm, Gin, are you asking from a purely bystander point, or are you…”

Laughing, Ginny spoke up, completely aware that her mother was listening. “Oh, believe me I would mind his cock up my twat, but-”

“GINEVRA WEASLEY! OF ALL THE BRAZEN…I JUST CAN’T BELIEVE YOU! Never in all my days- I did not raise you to be such a hussy!”

Giving her mother a cool look, Ginny winked at a gobsmacked Harry. After Molly’s spluttering finally died down, Ginny continued. “As I was saying, I wouldn’t mind…having relations with him, but if he’s taken, then I’ll just make do with a boy in Hogwarts.”

“He’s taken by a very irritated Karina Zabini.” Harry smiled at the witch who had just finished her hands. “She is perhaps more frustrated with this news coverage about Sirius than Sirius is.”

Speaking up, Hermione tilted her head and slowly sat up as requested by the lady helping her. “Was it really Severus Snape who did it?”

“Yep.”

“My dear Harriet…” Molly smiled graciously at the girl. 

“Yes, Aunt Molly?” Harry looked over at the woman with interest. 

“Is it true that you are unwilling to date my Tom?”

Freezing in the act of drinking her pumpkin juice, Harry gave Ginny and Hermione a wide eyed look. Setting her glass down, she cleared her throat. “Erm, well, Aunt Molly, I believe that both Tom and I are too busy and too young to even be thinking about…”

“Dating?” Molly lifted an eyebrow at her. Harry internally cursed.

“Well, I’m currently dating someone else…”

“Yes, Tom informed me. Antonin Dolohov, a boy who was expelled from Durmstrang.” Molly sniffed. “I see.”

Slumping into her chair, Harry didn’t respond. Ginny rolled her eyes. “Mum, Harry is fully entitled to date whoever she wants to.”

Looking abashed, Molly smiled at Harry. “You’re right. Apologies, Harriet. But do please keep Tom in mind. He does love you so much.”

Smiling in relief, Harry nodded, glad that that awkward conversation was over. When their pedi and mani were done, they turned to the hotel and enjoyed the swimming pool, though Ginny luxuriated in the massage parlor.  Harry was laughing and playing billiards with Hermione while Molly was in the restaurant ordering the food to be delivered to their poolside table. 

“You won again! Blast! I’ll tell the staff we’d like to play another game.” Hermione grinned and raced off to get their balls unlocked from the bottom of the table.

“Harriet.” 

Turning, Harry blinked at Draco. “What in the world-”

“When you and Tom had that split, he was considering being just a neutral party and waiting out the war, taking part in neither side, but now that he and you have patched things up…” Draco looked around and then stepped closer. “He’s told  _ me _ to fake a split with him, so I can join my father and serve Grindelwald-”

“And therefore gain insight on what Lucius and the others are doing.” Harry smiled. “And why are you here?” Her smile morphed into a confused frown. “Tom doesn’t usually involve me in his plans.”

“Well, the only real reason we’d split is if I did something with you or to you that would anger him, something unforgivable that would leave me aimless without him.” Draco looked nervous. “So I’m gonna have to…”

Harry smiled. “Better do it in front of Ginny, and since I’m dating someone else, it’ll have to be against my will.”

“Then you’ll have to slap me.”

“Fraid so.” Harry gave him an apologetic wince. Draco exhaled. 

“Fine. All window dressing anyways.” Harry smirked and then edged over to where the outside could see them. She looked out and saw Ginny being collected by her mother. 

“Great. Both Aunt Molly and Ginny are here. Make it good, Dra-”

He cut her off and pulled her against him and then kissed her, gliding his lips against hers and gripping her arms tightly. Harry started struggling with token strength, just enough to make it look believable. When Draco pulled away and made it look like Harry had finally pushed him off, Harry wiped her mouth and then slapped his face hard enough to leave a distinct red mark against his pale cheek. 

“What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?!” Her eyes were seething with rage.

“Harriet!”

“Harry!”

Both Ginny and Molly raced up. Molly quivered with indignation. “How dare you, Draco Malfoy! I knew your family was low, but to be so twisted- to force- GET OUT OF HERE! I’d tell your mother if I knew it would make a difference with your morally crooked family!”

Draco sneered at them. “Well you would know all about depravity. You live in it! Blood traitor scum!” Ginny lunged at him, but Hermione stopped her and gave Draco a steely look. 

“Go away, Malfoy. Now.”

Smirking, he gave Harry a look. “Can’t blame me for trying. I heard you were a Snake Slut, so…”

Harry moved to strike Draco again, but Molly stopped her. With a caustic laugh, Draco walked out of the hotel and jumped into the travelers floo.

“Of all the… Harriet, dear, are you alright?”

“Yes. Yes, I’m fine now.” She braved a laugh and smiled at them all fakely. “Just a kiss! After all, nothing overly invasive about that. Perfectly mild! E-excuse me. I’m gonna take a shower now.” She gave them all a vivacious smile and hurried away. 

Ginny scowled. “Well, I’m not gonna let this lie!”

Giving her friend a worried look, Hermione swallowed and caught her arm. “What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to tell Tom! Draco is part of his group! He should know what Malfoy’s been up to!” Ginny gritted her teeth and rushed off.

~ten minutes later~

Tom didn’t really have to fake anger. He looked around the living room of his manor and saw Draco by the fire, talking to Theo. “Did you have to _kiss_ her?”

“Seemed like the best course of action. The only thing that would truly get your feathers ruffled is Harriet Potter.” Draco shrugged. 

Blaise snorted and then crossed his arms. “Why did you have to make up?” His eyes darkened. Tom gave him a warning look. 

“Harry is better as an ally and friend than an enemy. Believe me. Ginny just told me what she has in plan for Umbridge.” He smirked. “It’s great.” At that, his group smiled. Turning back to Draco, he huffed out a breath. “All of the Weasleys will know, so be wary about the twins and Ron  _ and  _ Ginny. I’m gonna have to Muggle punch you, Draco. And give you a hex of some sort.”

Draco heaved a sigh. “Hexes can be nullified and a bruised jaw can be healed. Go ahead.” He stood up and braced. Tom didn’t pull his strength. Reeling back, Draco moaned softly. “Shit…that hurts.”

“Now run for the floo. I’ll snag you on the way to it.” Draco nodded and started running. He felt a painful rash of lacerations scatter and deepen into his back, causing him to pitch forward into the fireplace. 

He grabbed the powder while lying in the ash and then quickly said, “Malfoy Manor!”

Tom heaved a sigh. “And now it’s up to Draco to make things believable, but…” He shook his head in amusement. “According to Ginny’s outrage, he’s a pretty good actor.”

~two days later~

Harry was back in Hogwarts, but it would be another day before school started. She looked up when Albus approached her. He was smiling, eyes without dark circles. Jumping up from her place in the library, she gave him a tight hug and beamed up at him. 

“How are you?!”

“Very well, thanks to you, Harry.” He gave her a light kiss on her forehead and then took her arm in his and guided her out. “I have a surprise for you.”

They reached the ground outside and still Albus led her over the footbridge and towards the woods. Her eyes widened when she saw Tar Baby and Aberforth with two other horses. 

“I thought it best if you could go out riding with your horse even while at school, and I always did enjoy riding in my youth.”

Aberforth snorted, and then helped Harry mount, and then mounted his own horse, Bluer. Albus mounted his horse, Orion. With a shared laugh, they cantered and then sped into a full gallop across the grounds around the woods. Through the trees, she saw the centaurs racing alongside them, but they made no move to intercept them or harm them. Harry had a feeling it was because they respected Albus too much. 

Knowing her horse was a rather good jumper, Harry turned and aimed for the fence. She gauged it carefully and then leaned forward to Tar Baby. “What do you think, Old Girl? Care to try?” Her horse neighed and increased her speed. Laughing, Harry leaned in and moved fluidly with the leap, laughing when she was safely on the other side. Albus and Aberforth followed suit, and they continued riding.

When it was time to go inside- when it got too dark to ride anymore- they left the horses at Aberforth’s inn and hurried inside the school. 

Albus laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, grinning madly. “It’s been a century since I’ve ridden that carefree! I am glad that I thought of it!” 

Frowning suddenly, Harry gave up trying to tame her windswept hair and looked up at him. “When were you born?”

“1881.” He smirked at her shocked expression. “I am indeed 114 years old.”

Going back to his previous statement, Harry blinked. “You ride really,  _ really _ well for someone who hasn’t ridden since they were fourteen.”

Aberforth snorted and slapped his brother on the back, hard. Albus hid his wince. “I was only twelve when the accident happened.”

“Accident?”

Sighing, Albus closed the doors behind them, the bang echoed loudly. He sheepishly waved at a few ghosts. They huffed and moved passed them. “I tried jumping a ravine that was…too wide. In my arrogance, I thought I’d make it.” Albus exhaled. “I nearly got my brother and myself killed. Gave up the saddle since. Only now did I think I was ready again.” He smiled at Harry. 

Blushing, Harry looked down and then bit her lip. “I could make you young looking too, Ab. If you want.”

Aberforth snorted. “Way ahead of you. Albus already did. Bloody painful, but he removed my age. We’re all three young and beautiful. I just keep my whiskers because I have to and no one would give me the time of day with a baby face.” He harrumphed. Albus chuckled and then froze as he saw some people approach them. 

“Shit. My face.” 

Aberforth saw Umbridge and the new caretaker approaching. Albus swiftly transfigured his robes into a Gryffindor school uniform. Aberforth dropped his own glamour quickly and did the same to his own clothes. By the time they were close enough to tell anything, all three were indeed young and beautiful.

“Out after hours?” She smiled sweetly at them, eyes glittering like a predator's.

“Not yet, Madam Inquisitor.” Albus smiled cheerfully. “Excuse us!” He sped walked with Harry and Aberforth, both of whom were snickering and giggling suspiciously. Albus yanked on both their hair, which shaped them up. They hurried to the Gryffindor commons before leaning against the wall and staring at each other. 

At that, they promptly lost it and burst into laughter. It was good for Harry to laugh that long and loud again. It was truly nice. Aberforth wiped some tears away.  “I would have run out that door if Toady had tried to give me lines.”

Albus grimaced at the reminder. “Especially these style lines.” He turned and looked at Harry. “How is your hand, by the by? You've been sent to a detention twice now after Crabbe struck you.”

“Tolerable. When I die next time, the scars will go away again.” She smiled at them placatingly. “Umbridge is going to get hers in both this life and the next. Don’t worry.” Harry gave them each a cheek kiss and a wink before dashing up the stairs to her dorm.

Aberforth looked around. No one was in the room. “Haven’t been here in years.”

“Unbelievably, neither have I…not for any long duration.” Albus looked around and chuckled softly. “Care to sit by the fire for a bit?”

The two brothers sat down quietly and studied the crackling fire. Albus exhaled slowly. “I think that Harriet…”

“Is the best thing that has happened to us since Ariana.” Aberforth nodded. “She gave us closure, and something to live for.”

Albus smiled calmly. “She’s given us far more than just that, Brother.” He looked over and around the room. “Remember when Goldstein accidentally set Windy Bartlet’s hair on fire with his wand practice?”

Snickering, Aberforth nodded and leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes. “I wonder where they all are now.”

“Dead, or grown old and surrounded by huge families. No doubt.”

“Did you ever think that there was something…wrong with us?” Aberforth cracked an eye open at his brother. Albus huffed out a tired breath.

“All the time. The Dumbledore Brothers. How notorious we were in our own ways. I with my knowing more than even the innovators of the art, and you with your Gryffindor pride and power.” 

Barking a soft laugh, Aberforth poked at the fire. “We were hellions. Wish I could apologize to our teachers.”

“You and me both, Ab.” The elder exhaled sadly. “We were so bored out of our brains half the time.”

“You more than me.” Aberforth gave him a tired look.

“True…I saw everything, mastered everything, and improved on everything. I owned all that was at my fingertips, spells, potions, books, rituals, everything…” Albus steepled his fingers and stared at the fire, the flickering tongues of flame trying in vain to reach the top and escape before vanishing without a source.

“Headmaster Black hated our guts.”

“Certainly, but I think he rather hated me more.” Albus smirked grimly. “Thought us too powerful, knew that the Dumbledore House might surpass the Blacks.”

“Little did he know it would soon meld together under one girl’s name.” Aberforth glanced over at the direction Harriet had gone. “One immortal girl.”

“Indeed. We have all the time in the world now, Ab. Should you choose to sire.”

“And you? Don’t lie to me, Albus. I know you’re bisexual.” Aberforth gave his brother an unflinching look. 

“Perhaps.” Albus exhaled tiredly. “Perhaps.”

“By the way, where did you put Mother’s portrait? It’s no longer in the Great Hall.”

Scowling, Albus withheld his snarl. “I put her in one of the Eastern halls where no one ever goes. Both portraits.”

“Why?” Aberforth’s voice was carefully devoid of all judgment. It felt strange to Albus’ ears. 

“Because I could not stand the sight of her.” Jumping up, Albus adjusted his robes and then cleared his throat. “Let’s go. I can apparate you to the outside, as I am the Headmaster.”

Not pushing it- a surprise for Albus- Aberforth got up with a tired nod. “Alright, Brother.”

~the next morning~

A massive jailbreak from Azkaban left the Ministry reeling. They had none to blame. Nowhere to hide. On top of that, the Daily Prophet was screaming about embezzlement and tax money being stolen from charity funds to line Umbridge’s pocket under Fudge’s orders. The Ministry was trying to hush it up, but Umbridge had been taken away for questioning. The Wizengamot were investigating the matter.

After that, Seamus- and several others- got wise and backed Harry. Many more joined DAM. George and Fred were grinning and handing out  _ ‘You have been DAMed!’ _ pins. 

Harry looked over and saw the isolation of Draco Malfoy. She felt sorry for him, but knew that this was all part of the plan. He wasn’t completely lonely, yet he was surrounded by other children of families who were solidly in Grindelwald’s camp.

Exhaling in a rush, Harry turned and stole Hermione’s grapes.


	11. DAM Toad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choices a made. Lines are drawn.  
> And while Harriet Potter is powerful, she is not all-knowing. Even she has limits, though she doesn't know what they are yet.  
> She will soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An alternate chapter title was going to be 'An Eternity With You'  
> I made myself cry when I wrote this.  
> Poor Harry  
> Ink...

Albus slumped into his bed and smiled up at his dreamcatcher; however, before he could go to sleep, Fawkes gave a piteous cry which made him groan and get up yet again. “Fawkes, why can’t you choose the nights I stay up late to go out and fly?” He gave his bird a grouchy look, which the phoenix cheerfully ignored, and opened the nearest window. The tail feathers purposefully slapped him in the face, Albus  _ knew  _ it.

Grunting, he left the window cracked slightly and turned back to the bedroom, but he faltered suddenly when a feeling of absolute smugness and satisfaction curled inside his soul. It wasn’t his own either.

Sealing up his shields, Albus frowned darkly. “Now what could make him happy?” He didn’t like not knowing, but resignation to his ignorance was all he could do. Heaving a low sigh, he decided to figure it out after he was better rested.

~at the same time~

Gellert smiled softly as he stepped out of the office. Pettigrew would take over his prison duty fully from now on. Albus was well and truly banned from the tower, and there were now wards in place to keep Potter from popping in either. Not that he suspected she would do that. She would have nothing else to do with him until the fighting started.

That meant Gellert didn’t have to swan back to the tower at first morning light or some such rot. 

Chuckling, he apparated to his apartment in Vienna and straightened his tie. “Neat and tidy. After all, becoming the new Deputy Headmaster of Durmstrang is nothing to be sloppily dressed for.” He couldn’t wait to train those children. Albus would have called it ‘indoctrinating the youth’, but Gellert preferred to think of it as ‘enlightening the ignorant masses to their unnecessary lots in life’. Verbose, but it got the point across rather well.

Glancing at his special hookah, Gellert curled his hand over the frontal lobe of the skull- happy that he had gotten it repaired all those years ago- before walking away towards the front door and activating the wards. It was nice to have his own home again.

Shaking his head, Gellert studied the rather lonely king size bed in his bedroom. “And Albus never once asked himself where I lived during my magicless days…” Sighing, he continued on to the meeting with the Senator from America. He couldn’t wait until it was time to reveal himself. He wouldn’t make war with England just yet, of course, but there were quite a few countries around the world who had quietly and quickly pardoned him of all crimes. He was a free man in a good majority of the planet, just not England or Germany. Not yet.

Gellert smiled softly. “Not yet.”

~several days later~

Lucius jumped when he saw a letter addressed to him. His heart swelled at the sight of the symbol of Grindelwald. He was being summoned!

Barely containing his excitement, he opened the letter and pressed his hand to the paper. The memory impressed paper seeped into his mind, and his lord’s voice curled around his head. It was glorious to hear it again. It soothed and guided Lucius. 

Swallowing, he closed his eyes and nodded slowly to each detailed instruction. Then, when the memory was over, the paper turned to dust before his eyes on a delayed charm. Breathing slowly, Lucius barely contained his smile as he hurried into Narcissa’s room. 

“I’ve heard from the Dark Lord!” His eyes gleamed. Her eyes widened. 

“Does he request the oath of Draco?”

“Not yet. I doubt he is even in England. More important things to do, but he has a mission for me, Narcissa.” Lucius smiled at her in pride. “A mission for me alone. I can’t tell you the particulars, but you must keep everyone distracted from my actions.”

Nodding, Lady Malfoy kissed her husband. “At last…”

“His voice was indescribable as ever, Cissa. You will hear it soon. I’m certain of that.” Lucius kissed her again and then swiftly left for the Ministry. There were several Unspeakables he needed to alert that their lord was coming soon.

~meanwhile~

Severus was chafing at the proverbial leash around his neck. He snarled softly and looked at Albus. “Now I realize why Harriet spent several days expounding and reiterating on how Energy Manipulation should not be abused, no matter what the temptation.” He snarled angrily again. “I want to crush Umbridge to dust!” He had seen Harry’s hand, had seen several students’ hands, and could do nothing.

Albus’ grim silence told him also that the headmaster was agreeing with him. “I too pass the day sometimes imagining her ceasing to exist and how it could go about.” He sighed tiredly. “But we will gain nothing from that. Have you seen her latest rule?” Albus looked grimly amused.

“I have.” Severus sneered. “As if by banning teachers’ freedom of speech, the students will cease asking questions about the truth. Honestly, even I can realize that the children in this school aren’t complete halfwits. All these rules will make at least a few realize that the Ministry is hiding something big.”

“Well, that massive breakout and Umbridge’s own…inquisition.” Albus’ eyes glittered darkly. “Both of these issues will no doubt be brushed away, but the impact has been made. And it has made things very uncomfortable for her in this school.”

“Which is why she is lashing out.” Severus continued pacing. “I swear to Slytherin, if she comes ‘hem hemming’ into my dungeon one more time, I will gut her for potions like the toad she is!”

Clearing his throat, Albus coughed out his laughter and turned away to focus on his paperwork. “Have you heard anything?”

“Nothing. But I have a feeling it will be very soon.” Severus swallowed and then closed his eyes. “He would not attempt to have me take you?”

“Not at all, Severus. As far as Grindelwald knows, I am at least partly trained in Necromancy. He doesn’t think you are trained at all. Also, no offense, but with or without Death Magic, you are no match for my power.” Albus flipped another page over on his desk. 

Severus snorted. “I held my own quite nicely during the game.”

“Until a certain reaper-”

“Enough!” That glare was lethal. Albus gave the man a pleasant smile and went back to his work. Severus stormed out of the office in what was definitely not a sulk.

It was that evening when Hermione came up with the brilliant idea of smuggling Daily Prophet papers into Hogwarts that detailed  _ everything _ from the get go. 

_ ‘What the Ministry Refuses to Admit!’ _

_ ‘The Facts that Frighten Fudge!’ _

_ ‘Truth is Out At Last!’ _

And Karina was only too happy to print out the specials. She then took the copies and put them in her original morning and evening papers, printing fliers also and shoving them in post boxes in the Ministry buildings. Harry had laughed herself silly at the purple look on Umbridge’s face when Peeves had taken to scattering them down the corridors and in her classroom. Of course both she and Hermione grinned madly when Umbridge reacted with banning the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler (Luna had been only too willing to help them spread out the readership).

Ron blinked at them. “What’s got you so happy?”

“Banning it will only make the students want it more~!” Harry sang this and bounced her way into the library, giving Tom a strangle neck hug when no one was looking (as he was still thought to be her enemy within the school and in Umbridge’s eyes). 

It was the very next day that Flitwick took a ‘fun day’ and taught all his classes about concealment charms and quick camouflage charms. McGonagall also took the day to teach her classes about transfiguring paper products. It was only a few days after that, that Umbridge tried to turn out Sybil Trelawney and instead got a centaur. Harry grinned into her hand and sent a stunned Ron a wink. Things weren’t going her way,  _ poor  _ Professor Umbridge.

That evening, she was finishing up the Disillusionment spell with everyone and teaching them now to resist the Imperius Curse. It was vitally important to resist. Even later that evening she was going to finish up her lessons in Soul Occlumency with the twins, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. As Albus did, Ginny excelled, but the twins and Hermione were struggling. Surprisingly, Ron was  _ incredibly _ adept at Soul Occlumency and had caught on faster than any of the others. Hermione had an issue of trying too hard to protect her mind and soul and instead thought about everything she wanted to hide. The twins were a bit better, but they were having issues with ‘leaks’ so to speak. Weaknesses in their shielding. Harry suspected it was because they were trying to protect separately when their magic wanted to protect together. She’d talk to them about it later.

Suddenly, the door opened to the Room of Requirement and Dobby rushed in. Harry skipped the prologue and just read Dobby’s soul. Her eyes widened. “Is it Umbridge?”

“Yes! Misses Harriet must run! The other Elves were ordered not to tell! But Dobby disobeys!”

“I order you to not punish yourself, Dobby! Go on back to the kitchens. Lie to her when she asks you.”

Dobby nodded and popped out. Turning, Harry glowered. “What are you waiting for? RUN! Umbridge is coming!” All the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors fled. (There were a few Slytherins who had wanted to learn, and Harry had asked Tom to teach them in their commons. He had agreed.) Everyone scattered, and Harry moved quickly after them, but she would  _ forever  _ be furious with herself for falling for Pansy’s tripping jinx. 

Closing her eyes, Harry didn’t struggle as she was dragged up. She looked at Tom, pushing into his soul, shoving against his flimsy barriers with a rage he had never seen before. Ginny had been teaching him what Harry had been teaching  _ her _ , but he wasn’t even close to being good enough to keep out Harry. (He wasn't, but as she would find out later, he was just skilled enough to distract her with the big pieces of truth and hide details at the same time.) 

She saw into his soul and searched but found…her heart screamed. Antonin…had told Umbridge? What?!  Her shock made her docile as she was herded up to the headmaster’s office. Umbridge was being a particularly sweet sort of poison at the moment. Smugness did not look good on her. Actually, in Harry’s current frame of mind, only white lilies and a waxen complexion would look good on her.

Tom was breathing heavily from her less than gentle perusal of his soul, but he didn’t look too irritated. Actually, he looked rather sad. His voice slipped into her mind as soon as she let him make eye contact with her. _ ‘I’m sorry. Dobby was warned by me, but he didn’t move fast enough.’ _

Wetting her lips, Harry gave a minute nod and turned back to the opening gargoyle. She made eye contact with Albus and then showed him everything she knew. Antonin telling Umbridge, Tom finding out and warning Dobby, Dobby warning her, everyone fleeing, and now this.

_ ‘Harriet, you must trust me. Deny all charges against you. You cannot take credit for anything. You may know Death Magic, but I know politics and loopholes and legalities. Trust my lead.’ _

_ ‘Yes, Albus.’  _ She smiled at him.  _ ‘I will always trust you.’  _ His eyes widened and then he snapped back to what Umbridge was saying.

When Antonin was dragged in, Harry refused to look at him. She saw a rather nasty burn spelling the word SNEAK across his cheek, almost like a branding iron would. Really, that was a bit harsher than Hermione usually was. She wondered if her friend was turning grey with Harry’s less than stellar influence. It wasn’t a very nice thought.

Swallowing, and forcing herself to look at him, she was stunned to see he was crying. He stared at her and then shook his head slowly. Confusion raced through her. Gently searching his soul, she found that Umbridge had laced his drink with Veritaserum and then summoned him to her offices. So…he hadn’t been able to refuse…she smiled at him sadly, letting him know he was forgiven. 

The tension slipped out of Antonin’s body at that, and he looked at Umbridge and then spat in her face. He grinned when she shrieked. “I won’t tell you a thing, you toad. You drugged me, but it’s worn off now. I won’t tell you a fucking thing.” His eyes promised pain. “The only meeting we had was before the rule against groups took place!” He looked straight at the Minister. “Threaten me all you like, scum, but I will not lie for you. There were no more meetings after that! And you cannot prove there were! I refuse for you to crucify my girlfriend because of your cowardice!”

Tom shifted behind Harry. She could sense his anger and assumed it was directed at the two idiots, Umbridge and Fudge.

Giving the boy a sweet smile, Umbridge shook her head. “And what proof do you have that I drugged you? I didn’t drug you, silly boy. I merely asked questions and you gladly answered them. You turned on your own students. Now answer the Minister’s questions! Stop dallying!” Antonin merely snarled at her. 

“There were no more meetings, hag!”

Fudge quivered with rage and then looked at Dolores. “Well, Dolores, the meeting tonight, the one we definitely know happened…those are enough, don’t you think?”

Turning away from the stubborn young man, Umbridge smiled after a moment. After blathering on about how clever she was in sneaking up on a bunch of students, Umbridge pulled out a list, a very familiar looking list that Harry immediately knew Hermione had been forced to leave behind.

She gritted her teeth and then mentally commanded, ‘ _ Deletrius _ .’ The list disintegrated right in Umbridge’s hands. The woman screeched out the spell to stop Harry’s, but by that time only the name of the group was left.

Fudge snatched it from her. “Defense Against Morons…” He glowered at Harry, jowls shaking in rage. “What do you mean by this?!”

“Well, if we were indeed meeting up in groups, and if we were practicing magic, then I would suppose that the title of the alleged group was meant to show that the students of Hogwarts would not cow before morons within the Ministry and leave themselves open to attacks that either come from Grindelwald’s impending war or even common everyday muggings. So Defense Against Morons would lead me to assume that this suspected group was wanting to be free of morons…” Harry’s smile sweetened. “Such as yourself, Minister.”

Umbridge swiftly moved to strike her, but Albus intervened at that moment. His blue eyes were blazing hotter than the blue of a flame. 

“I cannot allow you to strike my students, Dolores Umbridge.” He suddenly grew calm again. “You know, you really must have that temper of yours checked. To be so willing to injure and attack children…” He tutted mockingly, eyes fakely gentle. “Your mind must be damaged from the stress of your job.”

Harry snarked, “Yeah, beginning to act like a criminal with all the criminals you’re cutting deals with lately. No wonder. You’re just one step away from becoming a Dark Grindelwald loving whore.”

Fudge pushed her aside and glowered at Dumbledore. “You have all the answers. So I suppose Potter is just your stooge! Eh! You really have been creating an army all this time! An army of Dumbledore worshipping students! What? So you can join Grindelwald and break him out and attack England?!”

Studying the shaking man, Albus blinked slowly. “Your mind…is a work of art, Cornelius.” Tom snorted in the background. Suddenly, the headmaster chuckled. “But as to some of what you accused me of…I am completely in favor of the students defending themselves against morons.”

That did it for Fudge. He shrieked at his Aurors to, “Seize Dumbledore! And take him to Azkaban to await trial for wanting to overthrow me!” Harry looked over in disgust at Percy Weasley, who was doing everything except licking Fudge’s shoes. Tom looked even more disgusted that he was blood adopted and therefore blood related to this…traitorous scumbag. 

Dumbledore brought them back to attention by chuckling and backing away. He summoned his dreamcatcher and slipped into his robes before looking at them pleasantly. “Well, even though I have raised a rather good army of students, I’m afraid there is one tiny snag that we have hit.”

“Snag?” Fudge frowned, eyes narrowing. “I see no snag, Dumbledore!”

“Well,” Dumbledore gave him a rather apologetic grin, “I’m afraid I do.”

“Oh really?!” If Fudge’s voice could get any more contemptuous and smug, then Harry would be amazed.

“Well- it’s just that you seem to be laboring under the delusion that I am going to- what is the phrase?” His eyes twinkled darkly. “Come quietly. I am afraid I am not going to come quietly at all, Cornelius. I have absolutely no intention of being sent to Azkaban. I could break out, of course- rather easily actually- but what a waste of time, and frankly, I can think of a whole host of things I would rather be doing.”

Harry’s shoulders started shaking in mirth and silent laughter. Tom’s eyes were gleaming, eager to see what Dumbledore would do to escape the imbeciles around them. Umbridge, however, was steadily growing redder and redder. Harry thought that she quite resembled an overheated teakettle about to blow its top. 

One of the Aurors moved instinctively to stop Albus, but the headmaster tsked at him. “Don’t be foolish, Dawlish. I don’t want to hurt you, even though you are a very good Auror. You are, quite frankly, no match for me.” Albus looked at Harry for a moment. “Very few people are.” 

However flattering that was, Harry knew that if they were to duel with only wands and spells, Albus would easily crush her. Hopefully, with time, she would master more spells and such, but now she only had about twelves years of knowledge under her belt…as opposed to Albus’ one hundred and so years.

“So,” Fudge was sneering in a rather un-intimidating way- though he probably thought himself intimidating-, “you intend to take on Dawlish, Shacklebolt, Dolores, and myself single-handed, do you, Dumbledore?”

Harry stepped back very gingerly, and both Tom and his cohorts, along with Antonin, did the same. Harry knew that whatever escape plan Albus had, it would be flamboyant and with style. But she also didn’t want to get caught in the crossfire.

“Merlin’s beard, no!” Dumbledore was grinning now. He winked at Harry. “Not unless you are foolish enough to force me to.”

Harry thought it was a rather good thing that none of the other teachers were around, considering that it would have turned into an all out adult brawl with wands. She could only imagine Professor McGonagall’s attitude in all this. 

“Ears would be flat back probably.” Death suddenly appeared beside her. 

The room chilled. Fudge jumped at the temperature change, but Tom and Albus knew the real reason. Albus grinned wider. He loved an audience. With that as a distraction, he acted. A streak of silver light flashed around the room. There was a bang, and the floor trembled. Fawkes was screaming angrily at the noise as another shot of silver split the air. Tom dragged her to the ground and then went suddenly lax against her. She twisted around and saw Antonin, Tom and his group, the Aurors, and the idiot duo all unconscious. 

She clambered to her feet. “Very flashy.”

“Well, I couldn’t well cut off their heads with shadows, now could I?” Albus huffed. “Fudge’s paranoia will do him in yet.” He dusted himself off and then sighed at Kingsley. “Had to knock him out too. It’s a good thing that Dolohov is so loyal to you.”

“I’m going to kill Umbridge for making him into the enemy. I can’t convince all the others not to hate him, because I can’t tell them why I’m so certain of his innocence, especially since Umbridge won’t tell about the drugs.”

Albus sighed and then held onto Fawkes. “Take care of the school, Harriet. Tell Minerva and Snape to not act violently against Umbridge.” He winked at her. “I will return shortly. I can imagine it won’t be long until Fudge deeply regrets his choices of sending me off from Hogwarts.”

Harry laughed viciously. “Deeply regrets is right. Unless he shows true and heart rending regret, Death can’t wait to welcome him into the Underworld.” 

Looking a bit unnerved, Albus glanced at her. “You know, Harriet, you have a bit of a vicious streak in you.” With that, he flashed out of sight with his familiar. 

Everyone woke sharply and started scrambling around, Harry edged away and then grabbed Antonin and slipped out of the office while everyone was scrambling. Out of sight and out of mind, they were left unhindered.

“Antonin, I believe you.” She smiled at him and then kissed his cheek, spelling the hex to heal. He exhaled softly and then blinked away his tears.

“I should have resisted-”

“You can’t resist the Truth Potion, Anton. But we don’t have any proof, and while my friends would trust my judgment…”

He cupped her cheek sadly. “The rest of the group will hate me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.” He gave her an intense kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. Looking down at her as he pulled away, he placed another kiss on her forehead. “I’ll just make up for the lost time this summer. When Umbridge is finally gone from the school. It’ll pass, and we can ‘make up’ in front of everyone else.”

She smiled at him and nodded. “That’s a good plan.” Sinking into his hug, she sighed and felt her muscles relax. “I’m so glad that we’re dating. I really think, Anton…give it some time, but I really think I could grow to adore and love you.” She smiled at him with shining eyes. “I really think I will. I’m already halfway there.”

He stared at her and then pressed her gently against the wall in the hallway they were in and kissed her again, opening his mouth and teasing hers open as well. She gasped and rocked against him, feeling his hand on her right breast. “Anton!”

He nipped at her lip and then moved down and kissed her neck, gently sucking and marking it very lightly. “I also believe that my lust for you is changing, deepening, Harry. As we mature, so will our affection.” His eyes were intense. “I’m certain of it. I can easily see us married.”

She played with his robe collar. “Could you live with me forever?”

He noticed how serious she was when she asked this. “Eternity?” Antonin’s smile slowly grew fond and certain. “Yes. If we were immortal, if we lived passed the longest life there is, past Flamel, I would still adore you and love you. Still looking forward to the little things, washing dishes together, jumping at your cold fingers and toes-” She laughed softly at that one. “Flying together.”

“Having…a family?”

“As many children as you want.” He pressed his forehead to hers. “Yes…thinking of living with you, marrying you, loving you, for a thousand years…it doesn’t scare me, it…” He smiled and kissed her again. “It fills me with happiness. I’m looking  _ forward  _ to it.”

With a laugh of delight, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, wrapping her legs around his waist. “I can’t wait until this farce is over! Then you and I can date. You can talk to Sirius about courtship. I can meet your family this summer-”

“It sounds like a dream come true.” Antonin pulled her into another kiss. 

Tom watched quietly from around a suit of armor. A nightmare was more like it. Tom’s eyes grew darker with growing rage.  _ I was going to let you go with this, Dolohov, let Harry see you as a traitor and be done with it, but her blasted Soul Magic ruined all that. Now I realize I can’t just let you go away...  _ Now that he had a plan, Tom was filled him with…a sense of calm. He knew what he had to do.  _ Wait. Wait for the time to be right. _

Straightening, Tom slipped away and moved sedately back to his dorm. 

~the next day~

Gellert straightened in surprise when he saw the headlines of the Daily Prophet. (He had several papers delivered to him so he could stay in touch with the people’s ever changing opinions.)

**_‘Albus Dumbledore Forced Out!’_ **

“The devil?” He continued reading the article.

_ ‘In a shocking display of aggression, the Minister of Magical England has forced Albus Dumbledore out of office as Headmaster of Hogwarts and replaced the longstanding wizard with a loyal and notorious follower of his own, Dolores Umbridge, the same Dolores Umbridge who is facing inquiries about the suspicious pay raises she has been given. The very same Dolores Umbridge- who is now in charge of the education and guidance of our children- who is being currently sued by Lord Sirius Black for abusing his heiress and blood adopted daughter, Harriet Black-Potter.  _

_ There are many speculations as to what has caused this rollover, but Professor Minerva McGonagall- in a letter to the owner of the paper- explained. As quoted from her letter, “Minister Fudge accused Albus Dumbledore of raising an army to help free the man Albus put in prison. Fudge also charged Albus of joining up with Grindelwald- who Albus has worked nonstop in putting in irons- to overthrow Cornelius Fudge’s reign in the Ministry of Magic. Never mind that Albus Dumbledore has been offered the position as Minister on a silver platter no less than five times, and each time he has refused!”  _

_ It certainly seems that there is far more paranoia than pragmatism going on in the Ministry today. Another quote from McGonagall’s letter will show us the temperament and environment our children are learning under, “There are now thirty-seven new rules, and among those new rules are five concerning punishments. The bloodquill is now being used as a common detention punishment. Whippings and going without food is another allowed punishment. The children have even whispered about being given Veritaserum against their knowledge and will! In short, Hogwarts is turning into a nasty place and going into a far darker direction than anyone with decency and light would want!” _

_ This certainly makes Hogwarts look like its going to the dogs without Dumbledore. Where is Albus Dumbledore now? And will he ever even want to return after the Ministry has come to their senses? After the way he has been treated, it would certainly be unsurprising if he never returns to protect our children and train them to survive this increasingly dark world and Ministry.’ _

Gellert stared at the article and then sat back. He shook his head. “England will be easier to take over than I thought, with all these suspicions and stupid people in charge. Honestly, this world is made up of selfish, ignorant fools.”

~time goes by~

Over the next few days, Harry had managed to stay low and under the radar, slipping small MP3 players to her former DAM members. The Muggle Borns taught the others how to use it, and listen to her pre-recorded lessons, but the Slytherin Inquisitor Team didn’t know what it was and didn’t suspect anything, so there were no confiscations and point deductions. 

Though, Tom was doing a rather nice job of tempering the viciousness of the power hungry snakes. He wasn’t all knowing, though, so quite a few points were still taken off by Pansy and her gang. It was getting so a Gryffindor could barely breathe right without having Pansy- a prefect and an Inquisitor Member- deduct points.

Now that she had heard from the twins that they were planning something, Harry wanted a front row seat to whatever chaos they had planned. Suddenly, however, the new caretaker- a former Auror known as Nel Macnaith- came up to her. He was…not a person of very good morals, to put it lightly. She had seen his soul, and he was working actively for Grindelwald and spying on her for the man. She turned and looked at him. “Yes?”

“The headmistress wants to see you, Potter.”


	12. Rebelling and Traveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Around the world in eight hours. Harry takes her friends on a wild ride.   
> Also, Dolores Umbridge may be certifiably insane. Harry can't answer that question right now though. She's too busy coughing up blood.

She narrowed her eyes and then walked with him. Exhaling, she pushed away the sense of disappointment at not seeing whatever Fred and George had planned. They were going all out, no longer caring about staying. They weren’t going to be expelled. They were going to commit open warfare on Umbridge and then pull a tactical retreat. Harry wished she could do the same.

She smiled softly when she saw Antonin passing her way. He looked worried, but she gave him a wink and puckered her lips in a quick kiss in his direction. Relaxing, he smiled back at her as he made his way onto the Great Hall.

When she was alone with Umbridge, Harry smirked at her surroundings. “Can’t get into the headmaster office, eh? Even the castle doesn’t want lowlife in charge. Hogwarts has good taste.”

Her eyes flashed, but she simpered and poured Harry some tea. Harry knew immediately it was laced with veritaserum. Picking up the teacup, Harry poured it onto the carpet. “It’s against the law to give minors the truth potion without a signed waiver. Not even Fudge can undo that law, Toady.” Harry wasn’t playing today.

But then, neither was Umbridge it would seem. “Fine then. If you won’t tell me peacefully, then I’ll get it out of you in another way. Crucio!”

The pain was…undeniably the worst Harry had ever gone through. Worse than Quirrell, worse anyone’s, because Harry has no doubt that there was no one in this world who hated her more than Umbridge did. And that hate fueled the spell. 

When the pain cut off, the room felt cold. “Not yet.” Her mouth was dry from screaming. She couldn’t even think her words to Death. She was too…fractured. “Don’t…break the timeline.”

Harry had seen for herself, with great pleasure, an offshoot death-stamp on Umbridge’s soul. A moment where she  _ could _ die, and Death wouldn’t be in a mess because of a premature reaping. That moment was coming closer and closer. When it came, then Harry or Death or Tom or  _ anyone _ , could kill Umbridge and nothing would happen against Death.

“Where is Albus Dumbledore?”

_ Mould-on-the-Wold, original family estate.  _ “I don’t know.”

“Who are the members of your pathetic army?!”

_ Too many to count, growing by number each day the more my lessons are passed around, the more I’m called to record. You can’t stop it. You will never win.  _ “I don’t remember.”

“LIAR!” And the pain came back. Harry was too out of it to even know if she was screaming or…if someone else was. 

What was the toad’s name again?

The pain stopped, and Harry realized she wasn’t drooling, she was spitting blood.  _ Damn. That’s…not good. _ Swallowing coppery saliva, Harry tried to quell her nausea. Her body was shaking and convulsing, twitching uncontrollably as her nerves tried to calm after being overtaxed.

“Where is Albus Dumbledore? And who was in your group, you stupid little cunt?!”

Umbridge was no longer smiling sweetly. She was gripping Harry’s hair hard and pulling her face up to look Umbridge in the eyes. Harry felt her locket slip out of her shirt, and Umbridge stared at it, a simpering smile slipping onto her face. 

“What a pretty trinket that is. Much too pretty for you.” Her thick fingers wrapped around the locket even as Harry tried to struggle with the woman. She had never felt this weak before in her life. Not even untrained and stuck with the Dursleys. Harry watched with hate filled eyes as Umbridge slipped the locket around her thick neck. 

“…no…” Her own voice was thin and hoarse.

“Now, let’s get back to business, shall we?” Her smile was sickly and made Harry want to spit on Umbridge’s face. 

Sensing the impending mental invasion, Death’s training kicked in, and Harry’s mental shields snapped back into place as she lanced white hot agony through Umbridge’s mind. The woman reeled away with a pain filled scream, gripping at the left side of her face. Stumbling, Harry stood, pulling herself up via the desk and staggering to the door. “The Cr-Cruciatus Curse is- is also for-forbidden.”

“What Fudge won’t know, won’t hurt him!”

Harry gasped as the pain hit her again. She collapsed yet again and writhed on the stone floor. Suddenly, there were massive explosions and loud bangs. Umbridge jumped and then did a body bind on Harry and raced out of her office.

Death broke the spell and dragged her to the Underworld. He held her tightly as he walked into their home. Harry hadn’t realized she was crying until he dabbed her face with a soft cloth. 

“I- I don’t w-want…I don’t want Mum and Dad to know…” She exhaled and felt her tremors begin to fade. “They…they’ll only get angry. I’ll t-tell Sirius after the fact, after she’s dealt with. That way he won’t get in trouble with murder.”

Death exhaled slowly. “The moment she’s in the forest-”

“I know.” Harry melted into his arms and felt him rub her back gently, soothingly, feeling his strength and magic seep into her body and rejuvenate her soul. “I’ll have to get my locket back soon.”

“Wait for her to die, and then you can take it back over her cooling corpse.”

“Sounds…like a good plan.” Harry smiled shakily. After a few moments, she felt mostly normal again. “Is my body too badly damaged?”

“No. But you should go to Severus Snape and ask him for some potions to calm your nerves.  _ They  _ are damaged.”

Nodding, she swallowed and then nestled against his chest. She missed being held by him. “I’ve missed this.”

Wrapping his arms around her, he chuckled. “I have slowly come to realize that you are like a niece to me, a loving ward, a foster daughter…I love you as my own blood.”

She smiled against him and gave a soft sigh. “I love you too, Uncle Death.”

His laugh was genuine and catching. Pretty soon, she was laughing with him, her tears long since dried. 

~ten minutes later~

Harry edged back into the Great Hall and found Ron and Hermione staring around them in a daze. There was a haze of smoke hanging in the air as well as pieces of broken plates and fallen candles. The fireworks were still going strong, spreading and increasing all throughout the school. She blinked and then edged past the others, ducking fireworks as she did so, and remained hidden behind shadows. She knew Severus sensed her. The man gave no motion that he knew though.

Mental magic still sketchy for her- her jangled nerves made it nearly impossible to concentrate- she took his hand and tugged him gently towards the nearest exit instead of talking to his mind. Calmly, he walked away from the chaos and headed to the dungeons, which were as of yet clear of fireworks. She revealed herself the moment she knew they were alone. His eyes widened at her appearance.

“Harriet!”

“Cruciatus Curse. I…was foolish. I knew she was twisted but…I had no idea that she was  _ that  _ twisted.”

Snape quickly moved over to his stores and started pulling out bottles that would calm her aching body. “Sit.”

Doing as he told her to, Harry stared at her shaking hands. “Tell Tom that it’s time to pull back from Umbridge. It’s time he played neutral.”

“What are you planning?”

“It’s not me who’s doing the planning this time.” Harry gave him a rueful smile. “That honor goes to another duo who will put the Marauders to shame.”

Severus was an intelligent man, and he knew immediately who did the fireworks, who made Umbridge scream in fear and pain, and who would continue to make MacNaith and Umbridge scramble. A slow and sinister smile curled his lips.

“You know…for once I can’t quite bring myself to hate practical jokes. When they are done for a  _ cause… _ ”

“Oh yes. And a very good cause this is.” Harry took the potion and drank it down quickly, trying not to gag on the stuff. “Alright, I have to primp myself a little and then make an appearance in public before Umbridge realizes that I’ve escaped her office.”

“She-”

Tidying herself up in the mirror of his private office, Harry snorted. “Body bind. She’s not playing around with me it seems. From the curse’s strength, I would say she hates me more than Grindelwald does.” Harry gave a seething Severus a wide smile before shadow traveling to her friends. She popped up behind Ron. “I love your brothers.”

Ron chuckled and then froze at the sight of her red eyes- bloodshot- and blood stained teeth- from her coughing up blood. “HARRIET!”

“Ah, yes. Umbridge wanted to know the identities of DAM and the location of Albus Dumbledore.” She gave a soft laugh. “I…told her I’ll see her in hell.”

Hermione held her friend in a tight hug. “You need potions-”

“Already in my system. I just spoke to Snape. Tom’s going to pull his support from Umbridge, and stay neutral.” Hermione breathed out slowly and nodded. 

“Good.” They moved to grab some food and then absently ducked a whiz popper. Tidying herself up some more, Harry smirked and then hurried over to where she knew the twins were hiding. Settling between them, she hummed. 

“You two will outdo Dr. Filibuster soon.”

“Cheers.” George was crying tears of laughter. 

She spoke up before he could. “I know that you two have suspicions on the Soul Occlumency I’ve been teaching you. I have a thought that you two could be massively powerful acolytes.” The idea of starting a new school once Sirius was Minister had been on her mind. Of course, certain skills and areas of Death Magic would have to be kept secret and open only to select groups, but…it was a thought.

“Is it…” Fred glanced out and then continued. “Is it a part of Necromancy? I heard Ginny and you talking.” He pulled a face. “With the Extendable Ears.”

Harry gave him a look and then laughed softly. “Do you want to learn?”

“Yes!” They grinned widely. 

She laughed again and then looked at them both. “Well, Soul Occlumency is what you need to master first. Then I’ll teach you everything I know. However, you can’t tell Tom. I’m still…wary of teaching him.” The twins frowned in unison.

“Cause he wants to learn it so badly?”

“Pretty much.”

They nodded sadly. “We understand. Tom’s…a dangerous guy. Not evil, but…not good.”

Harry laughed bitterly. “He’s too much like me.” Shaking her head and pushing that conversation off, she cleared her throat. “Anyways, I wanted to also speak to you about your practicing. I think the reason you two are having trouble is because your souls are actually kinda like one soul.” She laughed at their expressions and nodded. “I mean it.” She took a deep breath and then pulled out their souls for them to see, but she was careful not to disconnect the soul from the body. 

Yelping, Fred and George stared at each brilliant white orb that had a glowing tail connecting to their cores. 

“As you can see, you both are light wizards. But there are faint threads of grey. Your loyalty to each other and to your family is so extreme that you would murder for it, have shoved people into Vanishing Cupboards for it.” She gave them a look each and then smiled. “But look at how they gravitate towards each other.”

George swallowed. “I feel bloody vulnerable.”

“Me too.” 

They stared at their souls, transfixed. Harry smiled and watched them watch their souls intertwine. “Essentially, you two are nearly one person, so closely attached are your magic and minds.” Pushing their souls back inside, she sat back. “That said, you must now learn to protect yourselves  _ together _ . You’re having gaps in your shields because you are trying to go at it alone. Since you’ve done everything together, this must not be an exception.”

The twins grinned and then nodded. “When will we test against you?”

“This summer should be good.” She smiled back at them and then vanished softly into shadow. Fred gaped and then cackled with his brother. 

“Can’t wait to learn that trick!”

As the day progressed, Tom calmly watched as the fireworks rang through the halls. “I’m sorry, Headmistress, but it’s not within my capacity to stop this.” His response was echoed by  _ all _ the Slytherins (except the suicidal few who followed Pansy Parkinson). The teachers weren’t sure if they had the  _ authority  _ to handle the fireworks themselves. The entire afternoon was spent watching Umbridge run around like the idiot she was. Harry was quite uplifted by watching it. 

Her experience with the Cruciatus Curse quietly spread around the school until it reached Tom’s ears. When he heard…his eyes glowed almost red. “Blaise…I think it’s time to take a bit more of a stand against Umbridge.” His group, the inner circle minus Draco (who was off pretending to not be friends with Tom anymore), grinned murderously. They had been waiting for the chance to cause a bit of mayhem themselves.

So, Tom hit several fireworks with vanishing spells, watching them scatter and spread and undo all the progress that Umbridge had managed. Then, Daphne and Blaise whispered spells on the fireworks to sic Umbridge at every moment. 

Happy with their good deed for the day, Tom continued with his schooling the Slytherins in real DADA spells. They always met in the common room when Pansy was out of the house. 

Meanwhile, Harry was staring at Hermione in shock when her friend said they should take a day from homework. 

Sharing a grin with Ron, they cheered. Giving them a happy grin, Harry nodded. “In that case, I wanna take you guys someplace special.” She grabbed their hands and then traveled.  She took them to LA in California. Ron was in shock that he was out of England entirely. He was grinning widely as she showed them the seafood shacks. Even though it was ten in the morning, Ron was hungry. Well, they all were.

After spending about four hours there, they went to Bangkok, Thailand and changed their dollars for Thai Baht. 

“This is Muggle money, Ron, and it’s about…oh, almost fifteen galleons altogether. Now, it’ll go very far. The economy isn’t up to par with the gold standard of the Ministry of Magic.”

Ron nodded and then looked at Hermione nervously. Her friend smiled. “Don’t worry, Ron. I’ll help.” Hermione blushed when he linked arms with her and grinned.

“Thanks Mione.”

Eyeing that emotional development like it was a python wanting to strike her, Harry wrinkled her nose and immediately started their shopping spree.

Ron had a bit better handle on this currency because there were coins for bills, like the ten baht coin and the five baht coin. It was more like galleons and sickles to him. Though he had no idea how to bargain and haggle.

Hermione was the best of them on that front. They went to the Rose Garden afterwards and enjoyed the shows and performances of the elephants. Ron liked the kickboxing show.

After spending about three hours in Thailand, Harry laughed and promptly took them off to experience the bustle of another morning market, this time in New Delhi. She got out her ATM card and withdrew quite a bit of small bills and then discreetly handed them to both Ron and Hermione. Ron was hesitant to spend more of Harry’s money, but she quickly appeased him by saying it was a loan.

Harry then pushed them into the markets. They shopped and shrank their items and put them in Hermione’s backpack. When they were done enjoying the markets, she took them to see the Taj Mahal. Hermione wanted her camera so Harry traveled to her house and got it for her.

Giving her friend a look, Hermione giggled. “Well, thanks.”

Ron was quickly posing for Hermione and grinning like a loon. “Tom is going to be so fucking jealous!” His eyes gleamed. Harry laughed sheepishly. 

“I’ll make it up to him for his birthday. I’ll take him to the snake temples in Malaysia.”

Hermione shuddered. “Well, he’ll love that.” They walked around the gardens and looked at the massive architecture. Ron snorted.

“All this expense to hold a dead body.” Hermione jabbed his ribs with her elbow.

“Ron, don’t be so rude! It’s beautiful!” He winced and looked around. No one seemed to hear. When they had seen enough of the Taj Mahal, Harry took them a few kilometers away and showed them the Red Fort. Then she moved on to the next leg of their journey.

Their last trip before heading back to Scotland was Austria. They arrived in a huge circular driveway. Harry smiled at them. “This is the original Black Family Winter Estate.” Harry waved to the House Elf that Sirius had recently acquired from Hogwarts. The Elf was very happy with them. “This is Pops. Pops, these are my very good friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.” 

The Elf bowed to them politely and then escorted them inside. “Mistress didn’t let me know of her arrival. Shall I air out the sitting room and two guest rooms along with your room, Mistress?”

“Nope. We’re actually only here for good food, a tour, and a nice carriage ride.” Harry winked and then bullied her friends to the stables where Pops was already appearing and getting the carriage ready. “Thanks, Pops! We’ll have whatever you want to make us for breakfast.” She smiled at the happy Elf. 

“Indeed, Mistress Harriet.” With a pop, Pops was gone.

Hermione frowned at Harry but kept her tongue. She didn’t want to spoil the good mood. They climbed into the carriage, and Harry started it off with a ‘hah!’ 

The drive was peaceful and beautiful. They took a buggy around the countryside and around rivers. Ron was tuckered out and fell asleep in Hermione’s lap. Harry hid a grin when she saw Hermione’s blazing blush. 

_ Well, at least she doesn’t have a crush on Tom anymore. That would have made things awkward. I wonder if Ginny still does? She’s starting to go out with different boys now, so I’m guessing it’s not an issue any longer.  _ Harry smirked and wondered if she should tell Ginny to stop reporting her actions and safety to Tom every evening. Eyes widening, Harry cursed softly, rousing Hermione from her book that she had bought in the magical markets in Bangkok. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Just realized that we might have been missed. It’s…” Harry did a few calculations in her head. “Just about five in the morning over there.”

“Shit!”

Ron jerked. “Huh? Wha?”

“We’ve been gone all night!” Hermione stared at him with wide eyes. “That’s quite enough of rebellion for this day.”

“Let’s at least have breakfast, yeah?” Ron snuggled back into her lap and was out again. Harry snorted.

“And his stomach has voted.” Hermione rolled her eyes. They turned back around and made for the manor. They quickly saw a huge breakfast of hams, sausages, biscuits, Belgian waffles, pancakes and crepes with a variety of fruits, toasts with about seven different spreads, and eggs of about four different styles. It was all spread out on the large table.

Harry laughed and gave her Elf a hug. “Thanks, Pops! Ron will be happy. Once I wake him up.” 

Having given up on trying to rouse Ron, Hermione rested her hands on her hips in exasperation. “And just how do you propose to do that?”

Winking, Harry smirked. “Like this.” She grabbed a plate and piled it high with bacon and beans, toast, sausage, kippers, and eggs. Then, she hovered the plate under Ron’s nose until he started stirring. Hermione stifled a laugh as Ron followed the scent of the plate all the way to the table. When he opened his eyes, he found himself sitting down in front of a plate from Heaven. Grinning, he started stuffing his face and moaning in joy. 

“Harry, your Elf is amazing!”

“I’m sure he’s happy to hear your praises.” Harry turned to a beaming Pops. “You really have outdone yourself, Pops. Thank you.” Blushing up to his ears, Pops did a quick bow and then vanished back to the kitchen with an air of bashfulness. Harry laughed and then began digging into her food. 

Hermione cleared her throat. “Harry, why do the House Elves dislike being freed?”

Exhaling, Harry shook her head. “It’s hard to explain to someone of a different culture, but you’re looking at things wrong.” Ron glanced at them and then poured himself some more pumpkin juice, wisely staying out of it. Harry continued. “The House Elves aren’t submissive because of the Wizards and Witches being harsh and demanding. The Wizards and Witches are being harsh and demanding because the Elves are so submissive.” She scanned Hermione for a glimmer of understanding. It was there, but faint.

Speaking up again, Harry waved her hands gently. “The Elves came first in this arrangement. They want to serve humans. They don’t have a sense of pride like we do. Their pride, their identity, is their usefulness. Their hierarchy is their usefulness. The Head Elf of the Black Estate, is Dobby. Because he is personally attending to me. He is indispensable to me. That means, he is the leader of the five Elves Sirius and I house. The original agreement was that the Elves would do the labor for the humans in exchange for protection against other magical creatures and for someplace to live.” She waved her hand to where Pops was.

“Pops lives here. Kreacher is at Grimmauld Place. Cici is at the country house in Scotland, and she is in charge of all the Black estates. Dobby is in Hogwarts, to serve me primarily. And the other Elf is Tabitha, who is in charge of all the Potter estates.”

Hermione frowned thoughtfully. “So, what’s the hierarchy?”

“Dobby, Pops, Cici, Tabitha, and then Kreacher.”

“If Pops is just taking care of this one house, then why is he so high up?” Ron spoke up at last. Harry smirked.

“Because this house is in the heart of Grindelwald’s influence. Pops slips in and out, gathering information, working with Albus’ spies, working with smugglers and housing Muggle Borns, Pureblood dissenters, Muggle loved ones of magical families, and magical creatures out of countries with shifting loyalties. Pops is vitally important to my and Albus’ plans. He’s also in charge of all the Black estates outside of England.” Ron’s eyes widened.

“Damn, and this has been going on how long?”

“Since last year. Albus and Sirius have been working on it. That’s why Remus didn’t fight being fired and such. The job that Sirius got him was actually for the Black company. He  _ travels _ to the countries that factories and businesses are in that belong to Sirius. While checking up on them, he also contacts spies in those countries and organizes rebellions, waiting for the war to begin.”

Hermione frowned. “Why wait?”

“Because Albus has insisted that it is incredibly important for Grindelwald to make the first spark. Whoever starts the war will be seen as warmongering. If it is the Ministry-”

“Then Grindelwald’s words about the Ministry being oppressive will be proven true.”

“Exactly.” Harry toasted Ron’s statement. Ron snorted.

“It’s like a massive world wide game of chess.”

“Yep, and let’s hope Albus can make up for my deplorable skills in the game.” Harry grinned at them both and then focused on eating. Hermione was thoughtful in her silence.

When they finished their food, they quickly went to school and passed out for the next hour, sleeping past Hogwarts; breakfast and rushing to class soon afterward. Ron couldn’t stop yawning in his classes. Even Hermione took a little nap in History. It was during lunch that Ron and Harry and Hermione were wanting to take another nap but were grabbed by Hagrid and pulled into the forest to…play with bells and baby giants…

Harry and Ron weren’t one bit impressed.

Though Grawp  _ loved _ Hermione.

Meanwhile, inside the castle, the twins tracked down Tom and began to tell him more about what the little pink toad had done to Harry. Bloodquills, not just  _ lines _ . 

Tom began planning Umbridge’s death in more than just wishful thinking. 

The days continued on as chaos reigned supreme over Hogwarts. The twins were making a killing with these rather spectacular demos of their products. 

Before Harry knew it, she was waiting outside to speak with McGonagall about her future. Harry rolled her eyes. Ron looked over at her. “What do you think you’ll do?”

“Erm…considering my lifespan…” She gave him a smirk. “Maybe a bit of everything.”

Eyes growing wide, Ron started laughing, clutching his stomach and wheezing for breath. Macnaith approached them, and Harry hissed out,  _ “ _ **She doesn’t want to see me today. It was tomorrow.** ” With that, the man walked away in a bit of a confusion.

Ron pursed his lips. “How long have you been doing that?”

“About three days now. It seems to be working fine.” She looked up when her name was called. “See ya on the other side.” With a wink, she went into the office. Pausing, she looked at the two women glaring at each other. Smirking, she cleared her throat, “Hem hem.” Emphasizing Umbridge’s annoying little cough. 

McGonagall immediately covered her face to hide her grin. Umbridge went a strange pinkish red, of both embarrassment and rage. It was actually a rather pretty color- but Harry still preferred her to look waxen.

“Harriet! Come in! Thank you. Sit here. Now, do you have any idea of what you might wish to do come graduation?”

Harry made a face. “Well, I was thinking becoming an auror, but-” Umbridge gave her little cough, and both McGonagall and Harry happily ignored her. 

McGonagall took up steam and started telling Harry about the classes she would have to take. Harry tried to interrupt to speak, but between the tense and silent argument of the two women and McGonagall’s insistence to be heard out, she gave up and waited. 

Finally, McGonagall couldn’t take it. “May I offer a cough drop, Dolores?” She still hadn’t looked at the bitch though. 

“Oh no, thank you very much.” Her loathsome simpering smile was back. Harry envisioned the terror on her face when Death greeted her. The mental image did wonders in calming her temper. “I just wondered whether I could make the teensiest interruption, Minerva?”

“I daresay you’ll find you can.” Professor McGonagall’s teeth were gritting so hard, Harry feared damage might occur. 

“I was just wondering whether Ms. Potter has  _ quite _ the temperament for an auror?”

“Were you? Well, Harriet?” She turned and looked at Harry. “If you are serious in this ambition, I would advise you to concentrate hard on bringing your Transfiguration and Potions up to scratch. I see Professor Flitwick has graded you between Acceptable and Exceeds Expectations for the last two years, so your Charm work is alright. As for Defense Against the Dark Arts, your marks have been generally high, Professor Lupin in particular thought you-” When McGonagall broke off, Harry thought the woman was going to hex the toady, but she only asked again about the cough drop. 

Harry stifled disappointment and mentally thought about Umbridge being set on fire in the lake. That was nice.

“Oh, no need, thank you, Minerva. “I was just concerned that you might not have Harry’s most recent Defense Against the Dark Arts marks in front of you. I’m quite sure I slipped in a note…”

“What? This… _ thing? _ ” McGonagall’s voice was dripping with revulsion and loathing. Really, she probably passed Snape up. Harry was impressed. “Yes, as I was saying, Harriet, Professor Lupin thought you showed a pronounced aptitude for the subject, and obviously for an Auror-” 

“Did you not understand my note, Minerva?” Umbridge was now outright interrupting. Harry leaned back and wished she had some popcorn. This was going to be fun


	13. I Do Not Tell Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry doesn't tell lies, except when she totally does. But at least she does it well. Right?  
> Umbridge picks on McGonagall. Harry isn't pleased.

“Well, then, I am confused…I’m afraid I don’t quite understand how you can give Ms. Potter false hope that-”

“False hope? She has achieved high marks in all his Defense Against the Dark Arts tests, even when being graded by a follower of Grindelwald!”

“I’m terribly sorry to have to contradict you, Minerva, but as you will see from my note, Harry has been achieving very poor results in her classes with me-”

“I should have made my meaning plainer.” McGonagall’s voice was like ice. Her eyes were boring straight into Umbridge’s. “She has achieved high marks in all Defense Against the Dark Arts tests set by a competent teacher.”

Harry made a low ‘oohh’ under her breath.  _ Burn baby burn… _ Harry  _ loved _ McGonagall. The woman had always been in her camp, keeping her secrets, having her back… Harry smiled. The Scotswoman was a hero in her own right.

Both Harry and McGonagall got to see Umbridge’s smile vanish like morning mist. Or actually, like a stamped out fire. Her eyes were now burning with anger. 

McGonagall turned back to Harry. “Any questions?”

Harry blinked at the woman and then smiled. “Erm…well…this is sort of awkward, but I was saying that I’d like to-”

“I think you’ll also find that the Ministry looks into the records of those applying to be Aurors. Their criminal records too.” Umbridge wasn’t playing sweet anymore. 

McGonagall continued right on talking to Harry about the further training in the school for Aurors, as if Umbridge hadn’t said a single lying word.

“-which means that this girl hasn’t much chance of becoming an Auror as Dumbledore has of returning to this school.”

Harry perked up and said in unison with McGonagall, “A very good chance then!” Harry beamed at their like-mindedness. If she grew up to be like McGonagall, then that would be  _ quite _ alright with her!

Umbridge was nearing the end of her rope (and Harry was wishing she was swinging from it). “She has a criminal record!”

“I what?!” Harry blinked at the woman, truly shocked. 

“That single letter of warning of abuse of magic is hardly a criminal record, Dolores!”

“It would have been more if the Dementors that attacked me last summer hadn’t been chased away by my wandless Patronus spell.” Harry hummed softly. “I wonder…if the Dementors only follow someone high up in the Ministry, then why would they out and out attack and try to kill me? It’s almost like someone high up in the Ministry is wanting me dead.” She looked at the suddenly still Umbridge. “How did you convince those Dementors to attack me, Dolores?”

Minerva slowly stood up and stared at the woman in shock. “A child abuser, a corrupt politician, a disgusting woman, but a murderess…I never thought you would be that monstrous.”

“She crucioed me too. Pretty badly. Snape saved my nerves from permanent damage. I will be only too willing to provide evidence to what she did.” Harry loved the Transfigurations professor all the more when she saw the revulsion and genuine horror in her eyes. This witch was a good woman. Of that Harry was absolutely certain. Harry would ask Death to send her to the Isle of Heroes when she passed. 

“LIES! This brat is only saying this because she knows she has no chance whatsoever of becoming an Auror!”

Harry opened her mouth, but McGonagall spoke up. “I will assist Harriet to become an Auror if it is the last thing I do! If I have to coach her nightly, I will make sure she achieves the required results.” Stunned by the woman’s loyalty, Harry had to smile.

“Very kind of you, Professor, but I’m not going to become an auror.” Harry watched with amusement as both women paused and turned to look at her in astonishment. She smiled a smile quite like Albus’. “You see, I wanted to become one, but when I personally saw the corruption and sheer inbred, high handed stupidity of the Ministry, I realized that I want nothing to do with the monsters who claim to protect us when they only protect themselves. I will become an auror when a Muggle Born is Minister. I will become auror when a werewolf is Undersecretary. I will become an auror when a Squib is part of the Wizengamot. I will become an auror when the Ministry of Magical England truly protects the weak and the ignored.” Harry stood up slowly and stared at Umbridge.

“Until that time, I will inherit the Black House and Seat in the Wizengamot. I will inherit the Potter House and Seat in the Wizengamot. I will inherit the Dumbledore House and Seat in the Wizengamot. Until that time, I will work tirelessly in the upkeep of the multi _ billion _ galleon companies that I will inherit. Until that time, I will do my part in providing jobs for the _half casts_ __ and  _ inhumans _ and Muggle Borns and Squibs. I will take in every  _ undesirable _ that the Ministry is too thick headed and narrow minded to care about. And even if my work affects a few hundred, I will consider my life productive, because that will be far more than any Minister of Magic has done within the last ten years!” Harry stepped closer to Umbridge and hissed, “And my first act will be to create an orphanage and elementary school for children without magical homes but with magical blood. That is what I will do with my life, you mewling twat.” 

Straightening, Harry smiled wide at a stunned and slightly teary and proud looking McGonagall. “Thank you, Professor, for being in my corner. I will certainly take you up on private tutoring, should you still wish to help me. I want to do my best in Hogwarts. I want to live up to the prophecy spoken about me. I want to do what Fudge has failed in doing.” Harry looked at the shaking Umbridge. “And you must know…deep down in that pit that you call your heart, you must know that I…do…not…tell…lies.” With that, Harry turned and walked out of the office. 

Apparently the other students had been listening in, because the moment she showed her face, they started applauding and cheering, even students who weren’t waiting their turn with McGonagall and had just paused to hear her. Blushing bright red, Harry ducked down and hurried away, hiding her pleased smile. That was the first real round of affirmation she had ever gotten from this school.

It was later that day, during DADA, that Harry knew Umbridge was going to call her to another week detention, or fail her outright, but suddenly, they could hear screams going on outside, along with hooting and hollering. Umbridge rushed out with a look of rage. And of course, everyone rushed out with her, eager to see what else had been pulled out of the bag of tricks. 

Harry leaned against the wall and grinned in delight at the sight. She loved the twins. So very much.

A swamp. An actual bloody swamp!

She just about laughed out her lungs. Sliding down the wall, Harry watched them give their farewell address, and literal shop address (Harry knew she had made a sound investment when giving her winnings to the twins). Then, they mounted their brooms, called out to Peeves, and were away with a glittering firework ‘W’ as a calling card in the sky. 

It was amazing. Harry took this moment to sneak away, traveling in her shadows, and snatch her own broom which had been confiscated. Then she hid it in her room and reappeared innocently. All the students were cheering. Harry beamed at both Tom and Antonin. Both young men were laughing, though Tom was mostly just smirking.

The next few days were delightfully dark and chaotic. Harry thrived. She continued her MP3 lessons and answered questions on the sly. She watched as it became a competition of pranks in the school. She continued meeting with Antonin on the sly as well, taking walks in the forest edge and going riding with him just before curfew and sneaking back in via Aberforth’s tunnel through his shop basement. 

And almost daily, she supplied Sirius, Lupin, and Albus and Aberforth with near endless mental images and memories. One was Umbridge becoming trapped hip deep in dung. Another was Pansy sprouting antlers (and Harry got Daphne a beautiful jewelry set of gold and sapphires as a reward). When her reward become known, all the Slytherins started turning on the active Inquisitorial Squad in hopes of winning prestige points between Tom and Harry. 

Draco secretly took the prize when he nabbed both Macnaith and Umbridge with Amortentia for each other. He spiked their food in the lunch hall. Though Harry never wanted to see Umbridge naked again, it was a good prank, and she gave Draco a beautiful flying carpet in the Malfoy colors. Draco was over the moon with it.

It was Ron, though, who thought up Umbridge-itis. And Harry could have kissed him for it.

It was about a few weeks of laughing through this carnage and chaos, that Harry suddenly realized something. “Hagrid!” Taking a moment to look around, Harry then vanished and appeared near Hagrid’s shack. “Hagrid!” He came thumping out of the woods, obviously having come from Grawp. 

“Harriet? Whad’ya doin here?”

“I came to ask you something.” Harry smiled at him. “I want you to formally resign from Hogwarts and come work on the lands belonging to the Potter Country House just north of here in Glencoe. This is just so your record isn’t tarnished with a firing if Umbridge decides to be a bitch and take advantage of clearing her school of…un-whole humans.” Harry rolled her eyes. “It’s like you have a missing limb or something, and even  _ that  _ doesn’t fit properly. Honestly, the stupidity of some people.”

Hagrid blinked at her and then swallowed. “Who will watch over Grawp?”

“Well, you asked Hermione, Ron, and myself to do it. So we will. Don’t worry. We’ll try not to get expelled.” Harry gave him a bright smile. 

He smiled softly. “Thanks for the offer, Harry, but I figure I’ll stick around. I’m the only one keeping the forests from exploding. The centaurs may act all high ‘n’ mighty, but I know my offers are making some pause an’ think.”

She sighed and then nodded. “Alright, Hagrid, but even if you are…sent off from Hogwarts. Please talk to Sirius and get a job as a caretaker of the lands on the Potter estate in Scotland.”

“Alright, Harry.” He patted her gently on the back. With another smile, though not as bright, Harry turned and trudged back. She suddenly realized that the match had started. People were chanting ‘Weasley is our King’. Harry bit her lip and wondered if she should bring herself to watch the slaughter.

“Friendship means suffering in joint humiliation sometimes. Suck it up, Potter.” She exhaled and marched towards the stadium, only to freeze and then jump for joy when she saw Ron defend the goals. 

Quickly, she realized that the Slytherins were silent and the Gryffindors were chanting in mockery of the snakes, shoving it back into their stupid faces. Harry sat down next to Hermione and started chanting right alongside everyone else. She felt her age then.

Fifteen, in a sports stadium. 

Leaning over, Harry shouted. “They should have Quidditch Pitch Cheerleaders!”

“Merlin no!” Hermione gave her a look. “There are enough cliques in this school as is! Don’t add more!” Harry burst out laughing. 

The Gryffindors carted their ‘king’ back to the tower, and Harry found herself lagging behind, just watching as Ron was alone the victor and winner.

She smiled softly. “No shadows to stand in this time, eh Ron?” She was proud of him.

“Harry.”

Jumping, she smiled at Tom in relief. “It’s been a long while since we’ve managed to talk.” Her eyes were warm.

Tom glanced around and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He looked down at her and laughed. “I’ve been meaning to do this.”

“What? Hold me?” She arched an eyebrow at him.

Tom smirked. “Look down. My growth spurt finally came.”

Rolling her eyes, she smacked him in the chest and then leaned against him with a sigh. “When I saw you at the opening feast, I nearly choked.”

He laughed quietly and then looked around the empty pitch. “I heard from the twins what Umbridge has done to you. Harry, I should’ve-”

“You didn’t know until then. I kept it a secret because…” She exhaled harshly. “Because I’m fucking tired of having my persecutions and humiliations talked over teas and scones!”

“I understand.” Tom’s voice was calming. “You are a private person, after all. But, will you hate me if I kill her?”

“No.” Harry bit her lip. “I reaped Filch’s soul.”

Tom froze and then slowly looked at her. “What?”

“He died of a heart attack, and I was the one who collected his soul.”

“How? You don’t have a…” Tom stepped back and stared at her. “A death scythe?”

Giving him a sheepish look, Harry pulled it out of the Underworld and showed it to him. “If it’s any consolation, only Albus Dumbledore knows about it and has seen it.”

“Wait, not even Hermione and Ron?”

“It…never came up in conversation.” She gave Tom a weak smile. He snorted and raked a hand through his neat hair. 

“I see.” He smiled at her and then kissed her cheek softly. “Thanks for showing me.”

“Wanna hold it?”

His eyes widened. “Um…”

Chuckling, Harry held it out. “It’s pretty heavy, so be careful. And don’t cut yourself on the blade.”

“Will it suck my soul out?”

“No, but the cut will make you bleed.” She smirked at him. “The scythe has to be channeling my intent. Since you are not-”

“A Master of Death?”

“Er, no. I was gonna say Apprentice.” She coughed slightly. “Being Death’s Apprentice makes me his second in command. All Dementors obey me. All Reapers. All ghosts and rogue spirits and even wraiths, eh for the most part…all of them fall under my control. As long as I am the Apprentice.”

“Can you lose that title?”

Harry nodded slowly. “Yeah. Just like Morgana did.”

“What?!”

Harry blinked at him and then laughed. “Right. Forgot I never told you that. Um, Morgana le Fay was Death’s first true Apprentice. He told Merlin some secrets of Death Magic, but it was clear that Merlin preferred proper spellwork and left the Underworld to Death. Morgana actively searched out Death and begged him to train her. He finally did. She wasn’t satisfied with the power she had. She wanted Arthur’s throne, and wanted the Muggles on their knees. She slaughtered hundreds of thousands of people. She created the first centaur and mermaid and giant and goblin with her magic, twisting their souls and blending Death Magic with magic of Merlin. Dark Transfigurations and Dark Charms.” Harry looked down and gripped her hands in front of her. “No one could defeat her. Merlin was no match. In the end, Death rescinded her title ‘Apprentice’ and took her soul himself.”

“Damn.”

“I walk a fine line, Tom. I cannot die. Death cannot collect my soul. So if I turned Dark…” She stared at him. “I cannot be touched.”

There was just unease in his eyes at that. “Snape told me also that you can command Death.”

Harry grunted and kicked at a stone. “Within reason. I can’t really tell him to go kill the Minister, because it isn’t the Minister’s time to die.”

“How would you know that in the first place? Would Death tell you?”

She swallowed. “Remember when I went through my transformation? Shot up like a weed and practically grew up overnight?”

“Yes.” He crossed his arms over his distractingly broad chest. Harry looked away. Tom smirked.

“Well, when my body started maturing, so too, did my Death Magic. I am complete. Tom…when I accepted to become an Apprentice of Death…I was already a Master of Death. However, I…” She exhaled violently and stomped her foot. “Being the Master of Death makes me inhuman. I am not fully human, for I walk between the two planes of Life and Death. Becoming the Master of Death- master over the action- as Grindelwald did, changed him from fully human to partially human.”

She looked at Tom. He was tracking with her or at least trying to. She bit her lip. “When I accepted Death’s offer and became his Apprentice,  _ all _ my humanity was stripped away. I am not human. Because of this, I am physically stronger-”

“You snapped Pansy’s wrist like it was a toothpick!”

“Exactly.” She looked at him tiredly. “I am unable to sleep as humans do. I instead go to the Underworld and rest there, among the dead, as it is my roots now. I am psychically linked to Death. I can hear his thoughts in the back of my mind, a comforting hum, just as I am in the back of his mind.” Tom cursed at that. “Also…I am able to see the magical auras of people around me. Their magical morality in colors, and their magical strengths in the density of those colors, and their status in the hue of colors.”

“No way…”

“Surprisingly, Blaise is bright whites and blues with a thread of silver. You…” She snorted. “Dark reds and maroons with a glow of black.”

“Well shit. No wonder you don’t want to train me.” He rubbed his face.

“The auras change all the time. Hermione’s silver and lilac purple is now grey and indigo. She’s growing darker, and I’m frightened that it’s because of me.” Harry leaned against Tom’s sudden embrace.

“No, it’s not. Harry, it’s all her own choices. I’ll lighten my aura. You’ll see. It’ll beat Blaise’s in blinding you.”

She laughed into his chest and let him take her back into the castle. The sun was setting and dinner was about ready.

It was only that night that Tom realized Harry still hadn’t told him how she knew when Fudge was gonna die.

He frowned in thoughtfulness as he tried to muddle through it on his own. But then OLWs were suddenly upon him. He studied, just like everyone else did, but he couldn’t help and notice how Harry…wasn’t studying. She looked completely and utterly bored out of her brain.

She was talking to Ron, helping him through a potions instruction, and showing him again how to properly cube a boiled barb from a dragon. She seemed calm and almost…subdued. 

Tom thought back on her telling him she had reaped Filch. She was almost like a goddess herself. Why did she bother with mortals and their stupid tests? Shaking his head, he turned away and missed Harry looking over at him. 

“He’s not gonna sprout wings, Harry. You can look away from him for two seconds.” Ron was smirking at her. “Thought you were dating Dolohov.”

Flushing, Harry threw in the cubed dragon spike. “I am, Ron! I’m only concerned. He seems distracted and preoccupied.”

“Probably thinking over what you told him a few nights ago.”

“It was last week.”

“Was it?” Ron hummed. “I hate OLWs already.”

“Yeah. It’s stolen Hermione away from us.”

Snape swept past and gave their cauldron a disparaging look. Ron snorted. 

“Well, there is one thing I can say for this year.” Harry pitched her voice over to the Slytherins. “At least I know how to make an exceptionally good Bubble Head Charm.” The Gryffindors hooted at that. “And I also know how festive Pansy looks with antlers. She really should do it again for Christmas next year.”

“Potter-!” Pansy was cut off by the teacher of the dungeons.

“Five points for bullying.” Snape looked at Harry calmly. “Do not make it more, Ms. Potter.”

Harry made a face at him, and he gave her a sharp look but turned away. Looking at her, Tom arched a brow. She rolled her eyes and turned away. She wasn’t in the mood for his judgemental-ness.

The very next day, they did their OLWs. One test after another. She felt like her arm would drop off. Death had looked over her shoulder the entire time, commending her on a question well answered or correcting her and explaining why she was wrong.

“Harriet, no, the only Transfigurations that is temporary is the one that transforms non-living into living.”

Exhaling, Harry wrote that answer down instead.  _ ‘Wish this was about Death Magic.’ _

He snorted. “Well, there was a time, long ago, that it was taught, but never in Hogwarts. Merlin and the founders hated Death Magic because of what Morgana did with it.”

She finished the first section of the Transfiguration test and started on the next section. It seemed to go on forever. After that, it would be demonstrations. Harry had already decided to do it wandlessly and wordlessly, just to see what the judges would do. She grinned.

“Alright, yes, I think now we should have your first transfiguration be this piglet into an American football. It looks like this.” The professor held up a picture. Harry narrowed her eyes and studied it before nodding. 

Making no move to draw her wand, Harry then moved her  _ hand _ in the wand motion and transformed the pig perfectly into a football. She stated the spell clearly immediately afterward.

“Wandless?! Why! The only time I have seen that was when the Dumbledore Brothers were judged by me a century ago!” His cry caused others to look up. “Do it again! Again, Potter!” Professor Lyke was beaming at her.

Harry smiled and transformed the ball back into a piglet without her wand and without words.

“Wordless spells and wandless casting! Oh my!” 

In the back, Filius chuckled. “That’s no surprise.” Minerva and Severus blinked at him, reluctantly pulling their eyes away from Harry.

Severus arched a brow. “What do you mean?”

Dolores was clearly listening in.

“The child was a first year in my class when she floated a feather without words or wand and only intent. She did not even mentally consider the spell. She performed it solely with her imagination channeling magic, bending it into what she wanted.” Filius chuckled. “I mentioned it to Albus, but I suppose he never made a fuss about it.”

Minerva frowned. “But then all those times she messed up with the transfigurations…why?”

It was Hooch who answered. “Ever try to run while taking too many small steps? I’m thinking it was like that. The words, instead of helping her, actually tripped her up. She was too busy remembering the wand movements and the word pronunciations that she forgot the intent behind it.”

“Well!” Minerva huffed. “If I had only known, then I would have been kinder!”

Word of Harry doing wandless spread. Everyone was either being a jealous cow (Pansy) or a hero worshipper begging to be told her secrets (her DAMed students). 

After the weekend, they started another round of tests, and Harry found herself quite enjoying her potions without the Dungeon Bat hanging over her shoulder. She mentally prodded Severus.  _ ‘Thanks to my pummeling my way through your soul, I know all your potion secrets. Muahahaha!’ _

_ ‘Oh shut up.’ _

She snickered softly and then collected her sample and stepped away from her cauldron. She rather thought she hadn’t failed this course. That was nice. It was nice not failing at something. Harry smiled.

The next day, Harry quickly avoided Hermione- who was increasingly growing intolerable- and hurried to the Great Hall to study there and wait for the Divs testing to open. She knew Death was completely uninterested in this and wouldn’t be helping her. Heaving a sigh for even signing up in the bloody first place, Harry stepped up when her name was called.

“Now, by using these leaves, please tell me when I am to…meet my demise?”

Harry stared into her soul instead. “October 3, 1997.” It just slipped out. 

Standing in the booth next to hers, Ron goggled at her before turning back to his own exam. 

Flushing, Harry cleared her throat. “Erm…right. Er…”

“How did you know?” The witch’s voice was soft. “You truly must see something or else you wouldn’t have been so specific about the month and year…the doctors…they said roughly the same thing…”

Harry flinched. Right, the woman had a curse induced brain tumor from dealing with dark artifacts all the time. “I’m…sorry. But Death…it can bring you rest in certain situations…you can have peace…” The woman stared up at her and then swiftly nodded before wiping her tears away and continuing on with the exam. Harry walked away pretty sure she was going to get a D on it, but at least the woman was smiling with more…calm assurance now.

It happened that night. Harry watched from the Astronomy tower as McGonagall was unlawfully attacked, as Hagrid was driven off like a bandit.

Pansy was laughing about it in the morning, and Harry snapped. Moving faster than anyone could track, she made it across the Great Hall and had slammed Pansy against the wall, hard.

Her magic lashed out and froze everyone in their place. “Is this what you want, Pansy? Me to slowly strangle you? How disgusting are you? That you would laugh at the misery of others! YOU’RE FUCKING FIFTEEN YEARS OLD! YOU SHOULDN’T BE THIS TWISTED!  _ WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!”  _ Harry admitted that her voice was filled with sorrow. “What happened to you, Pansy? What made you into a monster?!”

Dropping the girl, who screamed from two broken legs, Harry wiped the memories over everyone in the room except, Snape, Tom, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

Pansy got smacked by persons unknown for being mean about the Gryffindor Head.

That was all.

Harry wiped her tears away and moved to visit the too still professor in the medical ward. Her back had been injured in the fall. She was too fragile, too old… Harry rested a gentle hand on the unconscious woman's hand, “You’re like a grandmother to me, Professor. You have to wake up. You have to get well. Please…get well.” She slithered some healing energy into the woman's body, but Harry knew that Energy Manipulation could only go so far in healing a person. The body and mind would have to want to heal, and sometimes... "No...no, she has to get better. You have to get better. Please..."  Snape moved up behind her. Harry exhaled slowly. “Umbridge just won herself five thousand more years in punishment, but it will not be mind numbing. It will be frighteningly, and torturously, clear, and she will feel every second of her damnation.” Harry clutched angrily at the bedsheet of the woman lying so still and so prone. 

“Harriet. Come on now. You’re making the room cold, and visiting hours are over.” Severus’ voice was thin with rage as well, and he pointedly did not correct Harriet on her vengeful attitude. He was not one to talk.  Standing, Harry made no move to wipe her tears away. She walked through the hallways with Snape as a silent shadow by her side, escorting her to her room.

It was going to be an hour before her final test, History.

Harry went through it numbly, and then, when she saw Umbridge, smiling that simpering sweet smile, Harry finished her test and moved towards the woman. “I have every hope that you will come to understand the pain you have brought others, and when that happens, no punishment will be greater than your own guilt, but until that understanding does come, you will suffer for what you have done. You will suffer a thousand times over.” She turned and proudly walked past the hateful woman and out of the hall. 

Everyone had heard her threat and didn’t quite know what to do with it. Harry had said it with such… _ finality.  _ Only those of her ‘inner circle’ knew how damning her words really were.


	14. So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umbridge faces the consequences and...what happened to Sirius?

Tom heard Ron start whistling the dirge under his breath, and he picked it up, prompting all the other students in Slytherin, and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to follow. The lions followed Ron. 

Umbridge glowered at them, but Tom could see fear in her eyes, as the atmosphere of the castle took a suddenly deadly turn for the worst. Peeves was whistling the loudest and grinning from ear to ear.

Draco finished his test and then looked over when he realized that there was a letter from his father.

Edging out of the room, Draco read it and inhaled with a shock. 

_ ‘...my part in the plot of our lord is complete. Now, there needs to be another part, and that glorious task has fallen to you, Draco. You are the only one who can get Harriet Potter to the Ministry. Inform her, however way you can to make her believe it, that our lord has the Minister of Magic held captive in the Department of Mysteries, to be thrown through the Door of Death. This is true, my son, and the Minister will be replaced with a new one, a more trustworthy one that the people have never heard complaints of, that the people adore. Sirius Black, a new servant of our lord and completely devoted to his cause. _

_ Be careful, my son, for Potter isn’t a fool and is extremely powerful. Get her to the Ministry however way you can.’ _

Draco was shaking as he looked up and caught eyes with Tom. He knew he must have been a sight. Terror in his eyes. Tom’s own eyes narrowed at the fear on Draco’s face. He rushed through the rest of his test and then moved quickly and joined Draco.

“What’s going on?”

“Read it.” Draco looked around and shoved the letter into Tom’s hand. “My spying paid off more than we bargained for.”

“Motherfucker!” Tom gripped the letter and then looked at Draco. “You cannot interfere in this. You  _ cannot  _ blow your cover!”

“I understand.” Draco hurried away. Tom cursed again and then went in search for Harry. He found her in the Astronomy Tower, staring at where McGonagall had been attacked.

“Harry! Draco got this letter. Read it. Quickly!”

She did and then inhaled. “Sirius?!”

“How did he get Sirius?”

“Soul Magic…he must have smashed Sirius’ defenses…” Harry gave a scream of rage and moved to leave, but Tom stopped her.

“It’s clearly a trap! Think! Harry, think! Gather everyone who aren’t Necromancers. We can’t risk exposure within a Ministry building! Get the Order mustered. I’ll get Snape. You gather what you can of that army you formed.” He stared at her. “Whatever Grindelwald did to Sirius I’m certain you can undo it. Just think, Harry, and you will be fine.”

She nodded and then vanished to her home in the country with Sirius. He wasn’t there. Cici was dead. The house was destroyed.

And on the front door was the Mark of Grindelwald.

That was all she needed to see. Vanishing again, Harry appeared in Gryffindor Tower and told her friends everything. Hermione was dismayed and almost unwilling to believe that the war was indeed starting. 

It was all well and good to talk about it, but…it was happening. Right the fuck now, and she hated thinking about it.

Ginny stood up. “Alright then. Let’s go.”

“It’s clearly a trap!” Hermione looked at them. “Look at the letter! It’s clearly a trap for Harry!”

“Obviously.” Harry sneered darkly, having no time for any of this talking. “But in my own style, I will spring the trap and slaughter everyone in my path. COME ON NOW!” She moved, knowing they would have to travel through more…appropriate means since Neville, Lee, Dean, Seamus, Luna, Lavender, and Parvati were not aware of her Death Magic. 

They slipped through the castle. Harry looked at them and then smiled. “We can fly out via the thestrals in the forest. They’ll come to me.”

They were joined by Tom, Blaise, Daphne, Theo, and Astoria (Daphne’s sister who also joined Tom’s group). “I couldn’t risk involving anyone else in Slytherin.” He looked at Harry grimly. “How do we leave?”

“Thestrals. You’ll be riding air, if you haven’t seen death.” Harry gave him a pretty smile, a manic smile.

However, their plans were short lived when Umbridge, Macnaith, and Pansy- along with Pansy’s posse- intercepted them.

Umbridge smiled sweetly. “Did you not think I wouldn’t have installed portraits who would tell me the going’s on in my castle?”

Tom sneered. “It was never  _ your _ castle. You’re just a pest that Dumbledore will eradicate soon enough.” His eyes darkened. “And if he doesn’t, then I will.”

“Get in line.” Harry grumbled.

Umbridge giggled softly. “Oh Tom. You’re such a silly little boy.” Suddenly, Pansy lifted up a stunned Nagini with a dark grin. 

Tom was quite, quite still.

“Get their wands.” Umbridge’s eyes glittered. Harry raised her hand to signal the others to follow Umbridge’s order. She couldn’t let Nagini die. Tom’s familiar was all he truly had as family (the Weasleys were grand, but Nagini was a symbol of his blood). His  _ familiar _ .

There was a special connection between all magics and their familiars.

They were all in her offices now. Harry struggled with Crabbe’s meaty hands. She could have easily broken his grip, but then Pansy could just as easily break Nagini’s neck.

“Held hostage for an adder. How hopeless you all are.” Pansy smirked.

“Whelp, I hope you know, Pansy, that there is no rock or cave or root you can hide under to escape Tom’s wrath. He held back because you were just an annoying brat, but now…now you’ve gone and made things  _ very _ personal.” Harry sighed in mock pity but then was cut off when Umbridge slapped her.

“Still cocky, Potter? Snape can’t be found at the moment, so Veritaserum is out, but as you well know. I have other means of persuasion.”

Harry closed her eyes and inhaled when the pain happened. It ramped up halfway and she couldn’t quite tell if she was screaming or not, or if she even could. Her nerves- having just healed- were fraying rapidly.

She heard others screaming also. The pain stopped. “Where were you going? Where is Albus Dumbledore?”

Looking up, Harry smiled at Neville and winked at him. “Crazy o-o-old biddy, a-ain’t…she? C-can’t even…do the spell…right.” Every word felt like lead on her tongue. Neville tried to summon a weak smile. His eyes held terror.

“Cru-!”

Hermione broke. “Wait! Stop!” She sobbed against Millicent's grip. “We were going to meet Dumbledore-”

“Hermione! Shut up!” Tom played along. Hermione gave him a look.

“They’re torturing her!” She turned back to Umbridge. “We were going to meet Dumbledore and help him assemble the last of his ritual weapon.”

“Where?!” Umbridge grabbed her by her shirt front. 

“At the forest!” Hermione swallowed. “But only Harry, Tom, Ron, and I know where he’s hiding.”

Throwing the girl away, Umbridge caused Hermione to trip over Harry’s twitching form. The Muggle Born girl immediately helped her friend up. Tom’s very being seethed for Umbridge’s death.

“Parkinson, be a dear and secure the others here. I will take Potter, Riddle, Granger, and Weasley with me.”

Harry had to be supported between Tom and Ron. Both young men were growling darkly. Laughing weakly, Harry squeezed their shoulders gently from where her arms were wrapped around them. “Relax fellas. Just doing a little playacting.”

“Playacting?” Ron’s voice was intense. Harry laughed, well it was more of a wheeze.

“See? Fooled you too.”

“Stop talking!” Umbridge glowered at them. “How far is this place?” She looked around the dark forest, gripping her short wand tightly. Tom stiffened when the dying light glinted off a locket that should not have been around her fat neck. A low growl curled through the back of his throat. It wasn’t hers to wear…

Swallowing, Hermione glanced at the woman in pink. “It had to be far inland because no students could be allowed to find it by accident.” Hermione led them straight over the line of the centaur territory. Harry whispered a soft curse under her breath.

“Get ready to run, boys. Galloping bad moods with bowstrings are coming our way.”

Ron swore also, but quietly. Tom narrowed his eyes and snapped out his hand and wandlessly summoned their wands. Hermione did the same thing right as the first centaur leaped over a fallen tree with a bow drawn taut. Umbridge screamed- but who she was screaming at the students or the centaurs was unclear- and pulled out her own wand. 

The centaurs did not appreciate having another human invade their lands. Their rage doubled when Umbridge started shrieking about being a ‘Ministry official’. Harry snorted, gripping her wand. “She’s got a death wish.”

“Either that, or she’s just plain stupid.” Ron led them quickly over to Hermione’s side.

“How about both?” Tom spoke up dryly, focused mostly on looking for a chance to rip Umbridge’s soul from her body with two wonderful words. However, he never got the chance. Right when he was raising his wand arm, two centaurs grabbed Ron and him. And of course with no one to support her, Harry dropped like a stone. A stone that could scream in pain, but a stone nonetheless. Her cry of sharp agony paused the other centaurs. Umbridge was still screaming in rage and threats as two centaurs each grabbed one of her arms. Back to the bitch in pink, Bane stepped closer to Harry.

“An Apprentice of Death…” His eyes were wide. “I have not seen-” Bane suddenly roared in pain himself. Umbridge gotten loose and had snatched back her wand. She was firing hex after hex, eyes wild.

Taking aim at Bane, she screamed. “Die, you inhuman monster! DIE!” Tom knew that he would never get another chance, plus acting like a hero might be a star in Harry’s book. This was a perfect opportunity.

““Avada Kedavra!”” 

Two Killing Curses were shouted at the same time. Harry lunged in front of one. No one stopped the other (absolutely no surprise there).

Umbridge and Harry fell down, dead. Hermione screamed on instinct, even though she knew her friend would come back. It happened a few moments later. She jerked awake in Bane’s arms. Shuddering, she looked at her hand and smiled. The scars were gone. Her nerves were perfectly fine. 

“Well, nothing like a good bracing death to get your heart pumping again.” She gave them all a winning smile.

Shaking his head at her, Tom stepped forward and pushed the corpse of Umbridge roughly onto her back with his foot. Crouching down, he reached into her robes and pulled out the locket. “This does not belong to you, stupid hag.” His voice was harsh. Standing, he handed to Harry, who blushed and accepted it. 

“Thank you.”

Tom and Bane helped her stand and then the centaur looked at her intently. “You were riding with Albus Dumbledore one month ago.”

“I was.” Harry gave him a smile. “Thanks for running with us. It was nice to have company.”

Leaning forward, Bane smiled back. “I heard of what you did for the griffin cubs. Anyone who is that kind to animals is free to ride by our side. My invitation extends to the brothers as well. Now, go in peace.” He touched his shoulder and bowed slightly to her before stepping back. 

Suddenly reminded of their all important quest, Harry grew grimmer and then bowed to the centaur. “Thank you.” She looked at Umbridge. “Feel free to toss that…thing into the lake. I’ll tell Dumbledore what happened so you won’t get into trouble for it.”

“Thank you, Apprentice.” His eyes were warm. “For my life and my herd’s life.”

She smiled back at him and then began trekking with her friends. Ron was gaping. “Blimey.”

“That just about sums it up, yeah.” Tom put his wand away, not at all phased by killing yet another teacher. He should start making a list, or notches in his wand like those Muggle western gunmen did with their gun handles.

They met the others, who had been joined by Antonin, who apparently had helped the others escape Pansy and her thugs. Harry jumped into his arms and kissed him, stunning everyone around her. Tom’s wand creaked under his grip.

“Wait! Helping us escape is one thing, but he told on us!” Ginny’s voice was harsh and bitter.

“Umbridge got him with a truth potion.” Hermione sounded tired. “At the time, no one would have believed us so we kept silent.”

“Well fuck.” Neville slapped his hand over his mouth at his words.

“Harry must be a bad influence on you.” Luna blinked at him and then turned back to the others. “The thestrals are ready. They liked Blaise and came up to him easily.”

“Good! Let’s go.” Harry grinned at them. “Unto the breach.”

“See you on the other side.” Tom gave her a tense smile. Harry nodded and then led them to the thestrals and helped them mount their rides.

~at the same time~

Dolores Umbridge stared at her surroundings and then gave a scream when she was suddenly surrounded by five beings with huge weapons. “I- I am Dolores Jane Umbridge, Undersecretary of the Ministry of Magical Britain! You will release me this instant!” Her voice quivered.

“How cute.” Another being appeared before her, clad in black robes and a hood. He was a skeleton with maggots eating the remaining flesh. Umbridge screamed and backed away only to ram into another being with a gruesome smile and a revving chainsaw. She screamed again and scrambled away, slipping onto the ground. Lifting her hand from the wet soil she realized it was… “BLOOD?!” Struggling up, Dolores was shaking now. “Who are you?! Where am I?!”

“Well, let’s do introductions first then. I am Thanatos, Right Hand of Lord Hades, Collector of Souls, and god of death. Welcome…” His eternal grin seemed to widen as he spread his arms out to the darkened and terrifying cavern she had fallen into, “to the Underworld, Dolores Jane Umbridge.”

“No…” 

“You’re dead.”

“NO! There must be some mistake! I can pay you handsomely! I can’t die! I can’t be dead! NO! PLEASE!”

“Listen to her.” The red headed being revved the chainsaw again. “Begging so quickly. What a disappointment. I was hoping to make her  _ scream _ a little first!”

“Now, now Grell. Don’t be impatient. After all,” Death turned and stared at the terrified woman, “Dolores Jane Umbridge will be our guest…for a very long time.” The Dementors swept in, hissing a cheer, and the Reapers laughed, pushing the woman to follow their lord. Death chuckled and turned around, waving his hand. “But come along! We have a schedule to keep.” He chuckled softly. “A schedule made up by the ghostly parents of one living Harriet Potter.”

“The little wretch survived?! HOW!” Dolores’ rage overcame her fear, but only for a moment because Death whirled around and rested his scythe very close to her throat. 

“She is my apprentice, you loathsome bitch. And her parents…” he straightened with a light laugh, “are  _ very _ eager to meet you.” Suddenly two ghostly beings appeared on either side of him. The woman snapped her fingers with a smile.

Dolores felt heat suddenly sear her bones, licking into the marrow of her incorporeal body, and she screamed.

* * *

On the way to the building, Harry had mentally contacted Snape, confirming that the Order would be there to team up with the students. She also contacted Albus and let him know everything that was happening, including Grindelwald taking Sirius and twisting him. 

_ ‘He plans on making Sirius take up the Ministry as the new Minister, clearly without us knowing Sirius was in his pocket.’ _

_ ‘Be careful, Harriet. I am coming to back you up, but Grindelwald is very intelligent. He’s cunning. He’ll know of the risk of you reading Draco’s soul. This could all be a very elaborate plot to get you into his grasp.’ _

_ ‘True, but can we really take that risk and do nothing?’ _

_ ‘That is a tragic point. I will see you there.’ _

Harry waved to the others and started moving downwards. They went into the phone box, got their badges, and then arrived inside. Harry looked around and then immediately cast out her senses. Blaise exhaled. He found them almost as soon as she did. Harry smirked darkly. 

“Cover story, Blaise, you read Draco’s soul and told Tom. Tom told me. We are here.” She grabbed Blaise, voice quiet and intense. “This is it, Blaise. Do not allow your soul to be searched. You cannot let him know what I’ve taught you.”

“But if he has Sirius-”

“I will deal with that when we get to it, but until we know for certain, we will not be careless.” Blaise nodded. Tom eyed them carefully and then exhaled.

“You never split ways, did you?”

Blaise ducked his head. Harry gave him a look. “You were a loose cannon. Did you really think I would leave you be? Grindelwald could have smashed your manor to pieces and grabbed you. At least with Blaise by your side you had a fighting chance. Sixteen unanswered letters, Tom.” She spoke that quickly, when he moved to argue. He slumped and then exhaled and turned away. Antonin moved quickly.

“This way then?” Harry nodded. They moved quickly towards the door that would lead them to the Department of Mysteries.

Harry sensed the Order Members before she saw them. “We’ll take point, Remus. You and the others cover. They have to keep acting like they’re in control.”

Remus nodded and backed all the others members away. They would wait for Harry’s signal.

~meanwhile~

Sirius was smirking off to one side. “Well Minister, if Albus isn’t here to say it, then I feel that I must.” He grinned. “You  _ were  _ warned.”

Gellert exhaled tiredly and looked at Fudge. The man was clearly on the verge of peeing himself. Gellert made a face of disgust. “Sirius, go and back up Lucius in the Hall of Prophecies, and make sure Harriet picks up the one meant for herself.” Gellert had already listened to it and then put it back. He wanted to know exactly how the girl would react to the prophecy. Sirius chuckled.

“You know, I’m looking forward to facing her in battle.” Sirius twirled his wand in his hand as he sauntered off.

The Dark Lord smiled and then scowled when Sirius’ back was turned. The man had been hard to break down and win over. Just before they invaded his home, he managed to drink a potion that wiped all his memories of the lessons he had received from Harriet. All Gellert knew was that Sirius Black was a bloody good Necromancer, emphasis on was. Since wiping his memories, all his training was gone as well. The man had done the unthinkable in Gellert’s opinion. He had stripped himself of his power, just so Gellert wouldn’t receive more. 

It was…frustratingly cunning of Black. Gellert had to grudgingly give him respect for the sacrifice play. Now, sadly, the man was just a wizard with a wand, a really powerful wizard, but that was it.

“Well, Fudge, this is it. The ones who deem themselves Britain’s defenders are coming to your rescue, though I’m very surprised that Harriet Potter is willing to rescue you. I half suspected that she would just let you die and simply catch me in the act.” Gellert looked up and then smiled when he heard spells going on. “Ho…looks like Harriet is playing mortal today. That’ll be nice.” He looked at the gagged Minister and smiled softly. “Because of you, she can’t show her true strength…I’m so glad that I can think up plans as elegant as these.”

~at that time~

Harry was fighting mostly against Sirius while Tom was dealing with Lucius and the other followers. Snape had been ordered to stay put in Hogwarts by Grindelwald so his cover wouldn’t be blown. Harry was happy for that. 

Her focus shifted and she ducked the next curse from Sirius. If she could only get  _ close _ to him… She took a risk and vanished and then appeared behind him. Shoving her hand against his back, she pushed into his soul. 

Sadly, before she could fix him, she felt herself burst into flames. Extinguishing them quickly, Harry panted and looked at a smirking Bellatrix Lestrange. 

“My cousin just got his head back on straight. Are you honestly going to take my family away?” Her eyes were manic. Sirius jumped and back flipped and landed right beside his cousin, a dark grin on his face. 

“I’ll leave her to you, Bella Dear.” He studied Tom with a smile. “I’ll cut the head off the snake.” Sirius absently sent the Cruciatus Curse at Blaise Zabini. He smiled as he heard the boy’s scream.

Blowing him a kiss, Bellatrix was maniacally happy. “Alrighty sweetie.” Harry finished healing herself and snarled at the woman before hurling spell after spell at her. 

Neville could be heard off to the side, disarming the followers at random. When Harry and her friends had managed to push them back to the huge room holding the doorway, she shouted. “NOW!”

The adults rushed in.

The real fight began in the inner chamber. But Tom held back. He watched intently as Antonin was separated from Harry’s side. He watched as Lucius- who had dragged his son from Hogwarts into the fight- pushed Draco into fighting against Blaise. The younger Malfoy was clearly not trying hard.

Turning back to his prey, Tom lifted his wand gently and whispered, “Avada Kedavra.”

The green light sped out and struck Antonin Dolohov in the side. The young man faltered, looked around in slight confusion before falling over. 

Dead.

Slipping back into the shadows, Tom immediately appeared at Harry’s side and started fighting with her and keeping Bellatrix Lestrange busy. 

Theo was fighting his father and mother. It was a…tragic sight. 

Meanwhile, Harry had broken off and left Tom to fight Lestrange while she charged against Sirius, who had cornered Tonks and Remus. She stunned her godfather brutally in the back, keeping him down. “Cover me!”

Remus immediately moved and did just that. 

Pushing everything from her mind, the prophecy, Albus being late, Grindelwald strangely doing nothing but watching, her friends in danger, etc, etc, Harry cleared her mind and immersed herself into Sirius’ soul. 

What she saw made her cry. In order to protect the world, Sirius erased his own memories. Swallowing, she undid what Grindelwald had done to him, lessening his hate towards the Muggles back to the way it was before (petty annoyance) and lessening his obsession of Dark Magic to what it was before (childhood training and moderate use), but she knew that the damage had already been done. Sirius had killed four aurors when Grindelwald captured the Minister. And he had killed three members of the Order. And the other things Grindelwald had him do… Harry felt like screaming.

Sirius was never going to be the same again.

Snapping out of her mourning, Harry jumped up and nodded to Remus. “Get him out of here.” The man affirmed and grabbed his best friend and started heading out of the room. Moody picked up the slack and started fighting his way to where the Minister was. Harry vanished again in the chaos and then appeared through the doorway and behind Grindelwald. She cut the Minister free with her scythe before shoving the scythe straight through Grindelwald’s back. That done, she vanished the scythe, grabbed the Minister and shoved him into Moody’s waiting hands. 

Turning, Harry swallowed and looked around at the fighting. The magical shield that Grindelwald had put around himself and the Minister was gone now that he was dead, but the chest wound would be done healing any moment now. She pulled out her wand and cut off Grindelwald’s head. “There. That’ll take longer.”

There was a scream of rage, and suddenly Bellatrix was upon her. “Deletrius!”

Harry jumped to the side and narrowly avoided getting turned to dust. She was acutely aware that whipping out shadows now wouldn’t go well, so she did things the normal way and raised her wand.

“Lumos Maxima!” The woman screamed at the bright light, and Harry pushed the offensive.

~at the same time~ 

Luna and Neville were helping Ginny fight against four no name grunts that Lucius had brought with him. Then Ginny tripped over something. She looked down and screamed.

~in another part of the room~

Draco swallowed and felt himself get slammed against the wall. Tom was there suddenly and stunning an Order Member just in time to save Draco. “Draco, you can’t continue this.”

“What do you mean?” Draco looked at the fighting. “I’m here now-”

“I’m talking about spying. Grindelwald isn’t a fool. He knows magic that you aren’t trained for. He’ll read your soul and rip you apart. You have to change allegiances now.” Tom looked around quickly and then spied Lucius Malfoy. “You have to take your birthright. By force.”

Draco stared at Tom in horror and then looked at his father. “I can’t.”

“Two simple words, Draco. The Killing Curse is easy if you’re desperate enough. How many times has he punished you for not living up to his twisted expectations?” Tom gripped the other young man’s shoulder and stared at him hard. “Draco, this world is split into two groups, those with power and those without. All your life you have been without power, hanging off the coattails of your father. It’s time you took some power for yourself. Partner up with Harriet and Dumbledore. They will guide you and keep you safe. I will too. You can send your mother away from here. To America.”

“It’s going to be war now. Europe will be at war.”

“Well, England will be at war with any country who defends Grindelwald, yes.” Tom looked around and noticed a knot of people around Dolohov’s corpse. He kept the smile off his face and turned back to Draco. “Draco, you have to choose. Weakness or power. Choose Draco. This is a time to make a decision.” With that, he left the boy and charged off. He could see Grindelwald standing up, behind Harriet, who was too busy fighting Bellatrix to notice that the Dark Lord was alive again.

Cursing, Tom continued running and raised his wand. “Avada Kedavra!” The green light shot straight at Grindelwald, but he vanished just in time to avoid it…taking Harry with him. 

They appeared in a rather empty field. Harry ripped herself out of his grip and launched shadows at him before pulling out her scythe. Even Grindelwald looked wary about that new weapon.

“Apprentice of Death indeed. It seems Death can play favorites.” He smirked at her. 

Harry watched him and then lifted an eyebrow. “Tell anyone?”

“Not at all. I do hope you won’t use my name.”

“What? You don’t want me to turn you into a puppet like you did my godfather?!” With that, she swung her scythe and activated one of its modes. The blade’s cut extended, forcing Gellert to travel away. He glanced at the fifty or so trees about sixty meters away, they collapsed with a loud groan. 

“That seems a bit…clumsy.”

“Right. Perhaps.” She put it away and then pulled out her two wands and raised her shadows. He chuckled.

“Ah, yes. This is much better.” He raised his own wand and smirked. “Go to.”

Moving his shadows like whips, Gellert snagged her ankle and then lifted her into the air and moved to slam her back down onto the ground. Harry quickly used her own shadows and severed the hold before landing softly onto the grass. She charged him, firing spells from both her wands even while trying to tie him down with her shadows so she could cut off his head gain.

“Confringo!”

“Diffindo!”

“Flipendo Tria!”

He blocked and deflected all three but answered back even while attempting to spear her with his own shadows.

“Waddiwasi!” All the stones in the area launched themselves at her. Harry snapped her hand up and turned them all to dust. He grinned. “That is one skill I can’t wait to have!”

“Better get used to living in ignorance! Ventus Duo!” She aimed her wand at the dirt on the ground. It blew quickly into his face. Harry vanished and appeared directly in front of him, but he grabbed both her hands and struggled with her. 

“Titillando.” His voice was soft. Harry gasped and got nothing. She couldn’t breathe. Her eyes widened as he chuckled. “Didn’t know that spell, eh?” He shoved a shadow knife into her gut, causing her to scream. Harry glowered at him and then vanished them both to a place that could heal herself and harm him.

The Underworld.

He inhaled and stumbled to his knees. “Like it?” She grinned. “Being the Apprentice of Death gives me quite a few bonuses.” She lifted off her outer school robes and dropped them onto the ground. Her wound was nearly healed already. “Now…let’s get started. Pity you don’t know how to manipulate the veil.” 

His eyes widened in shock as he moved to defend himself. Reapers were floating above them and so were Dementors. The chill invigorated Harry, while it seemed to drain Grindelwald.

It spoke for his power and strength that his fighting never flagged even through all this.

“Engorgio!” Gellert chuckled weakly when Harry’s tongue expanded. She had to take a moment to end the spell, but it gave him all the time he needed. He lambasted her with other spells in the meantime. “Bombarda! Alarte Ascendare! Descendo! Evanesce!” He was breathing heavily, but the last one hit Harry square in the chest. She looked at him in fear when her body vanished to someplace else. 

Quickly, Gellert ran from the dementors that screamed at him. The Reapers could do nothing since his soul could not be reaped, but that wouldn’t stop the dementors.

He ran to a house and suddenly realized that this was…this had to be Harriet’s home. There was a portrait of her above the fireplace. A photograph of her on a shelf with a dog of bones. He ran up the stairs when the door thudded. Gellert quickly found himself in her bedroom. It was…a very interesting peek into her past. His eyes alighted on the bookshelf.

_ ‘Weaving Death Magic in Matter’, ‘The Complete Dictionary of the Language of Death’, ‘All About Dying’, ‘History of Necromancy: Beginner’s Edition’, ‘Shadow Manipulation And Its Many Uses’ _

There were so much more besides those. He grinned and shrunk all the books and put them into his pockets. His own education in Necromancy had been…spotty, filled in year by year of endless searches and liberal uses of Legilimency.

Done with cleaning out the treasure trove, Gellert swiftly moved back down the stairs and jumped when he heard screaming. Dark spots were forming on his eyes. 

Knowing he was running out of time, he hurried into what he suspected was Death’s own private study. The fact that he was in  _ Death’s office _ did not fail to amuse him, but he decided to laugh himself silly over it later. When he could laugh.

He saw a shadowy doorway and blinked. “Could it really be that simple?”

“NO!”

Turning, Gellert saw Harry- completely drenched and furious- charge him. He chuckled and stepped back into the doorway. “Enjoy your dip in the Caribbean, my dear?”

She jumped at him, and traveled through the doorway, but they landed on rubble. Scrambling back, they both took a moment to stare at their surroundings. “Bloody hell?”

Gellert sniffed the air. “Someone used an overpowered Reducto spell. Damn, they must be powerful.”

“Probably Ginny. She likes disintegrating things.”

He blinked at her. “You have interesting friends.” 

Standing up on the unstable rubble, Harry glowered at him. “You are  _ not _ one to talk.”

He chuckled. “True.” With a smile, he vanished and appeared where he sensed his love was. Harry was right on his heels.

~flashback to when Harry vanished~

Tom screamed in a rage but suddenly found himself with a face full of Bellatrix. Daphne pushed Bellatrix back with a violent and powerful Expulso Maxima. 

Turning to Tom, she grinned. “Well now! This is fun! Don’t worry about Harriet, Tom. She’s more than powerful enough to hold her own against Grindelwald.” He snorted in agreement, pushing down his terror, and focusing on the now. He moved to her back, looking around the room. Draco was moving towards his father, wand raised. 

Neville and Hermione were fighting off Macnaith and Yaxley. Ginny and Luna were backing up Moody and Tonks. 

Standing straighter, Ginny lifted up her wand. “REDUCTO!” She shot that at Macnaith and it hit the man, but it also…hit the floor too.

Astoria screamed in shock and warning. Tom cursed as a sinkhole started to form. Both light and dark wizards and witches turned as one and ran.

Catching up to his sister, Tom gasped out, “You overdid it!”

“Shut up!”

The Order managed to outrun the dissolving floor, but a few of Grindelwald’s group fell to whatever was below the Department of Mysteries. The spreading damage never seemed to end, which caused the rising panic on both sides to reach hysteria levels. 

Neville nearly slipped but Draco grabbed him and pulled him forward and out of the way of the falling floor. “Th-thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” Draco swallowed and looked ahead, pushing himself harder.

They finally made it to the main flooing hall and took a few moments to regroup. It was sort of strange how both sides sort of stared at each other for a few moments, breathing heavily. Then a spell was fired and the fighting continued. Appearing at that moment beside them, Harry panted heavily before frowning sharply and took a few moments to count her friends. 

Blaise, Tom, Draco, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lee, Lavender and Parvati had made it. Daphne, Theo, and Astoria were also safe. Her heart jumped. 

“Anton?” Straightening, Harry looked around. “Antonin!” Her anguished cry caused quite a few to look up and over at her. Harry’s shock was cut short when Albus arrived. 

Both Albus and Grindelwald quickly got into a very spirited duel that was quickly turning…extremely spectacular, or as Grindelwald said ‘a remake of their old duel in the Alps’.

Harry wasn’t quite with it. She was in a daze. Looking up, she realized that the students were being pulled up through the floos and the Order Members were being given back up by aurors. Fudge was there also, wand out and helping in the fighting. Harry was impressed- distantly. She took this moment to vanish and appear in the mess that once was the room for the Door. She numbly cast out her senses for his life signature, but she couldn’t…

“Harriet…Grell took him upon his death.”

Falling to her knees, Harry tried to remember how to breath. Her heart felt like…it felt like it was coated in iron. Her lungs were filling up. She couldn’t breathe.

“Dead,” she looked slowly up at him, rage in her eyes. “…who did it?”

“In the fighting…with all those spells flying…it could have been anyone Harriet. I scanned the boy’s soul myself. He didn’t know who hit him.”

Looking at the being, Harry swallowed. “How?”

“Killing Curse.”

“Painless then?”

“Yes, Harriet.”


	15. Damage Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens. Albus holds a press conference, Harry grieves, and Tom...well Tom does what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ:  
> *This isn't a romance centric story. That said, there is romance in it, and there will be some Tomarry. However, Harry will not become suddenly a weak little girl. Her personality will remain the same. Tom will either get worse or remain the same. But please remember as you read, that this is a plot centric story. 
> 
> *This is not a redemption fic. A lot of the characters are screwed up and a lot of them are liars and manipulative. Things will be getting significantly darker for all cast and crew in books six and seven.
> 
> *A lot of you are wondering if and when Harry will find out about Tom killing Antonin. I will tell you all straight up that she will be finding out, but that will not happen for a while, due to plot desires on my part. Tom's ability to hide his secrets from Harry's Soul Legilimency will be explained in the seventh book, also, it has already been hinted about in this book (book 5 and a little in book 4). 
> 
> If you have any questions, then feel free to ask me. I love receiving polite feedback!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Ink...

She shakily stood up and then saw a shimmer and focused on it. It was the half crushed body of Lucius Malfoy. “Did he die because of-”

“No. Draco Malfoy killed him.”

“Oh.” Harry turned and left the ruined room and came back to the fight. She quickly realized that Albus and Grindelwald were…locked in a physical struggle. It took her two seconds to figure out that Grindelwald was struggling for Albus’ soul. 

Pushing her grief aside, Harry burst into a run and charged at the shield Grindelwald had put up around both himself and Albus, but nothing, not her shadows or scythe could cut through. No spell. How he had done that was both enraging and worrisome.

Screaming in a rage, she looked at Albus. “FIGHT! YOU ARE STRONGER THAN HE IS!”

Albus looked at her with unshed tears and then smiled. He turned to Grindelwald and said softly, “You will not win, Grindelwald.”

Nostrils flaring, Gellert snarled. “Say. My. Name!”

“Never.” Albus redoubled his efforts and gave a roar before pushing Grindelwald off of him with a violent burst of his magic. He was practically sparking with power at the moment. The shield fell, whitish energy dissolving around them, like an unfurling cocoon.

“Depulso!” Gellert grinned when Albus flew towards him, but then Harry cut the spell and gave Albus a chance to retreat and regroup. 

Harry snarled, “Confringo!” The stones right in front of Gellert exploded, blinding him to Albus’ next attack. 

“Incarcerous!” Gellert snapped the bonds before they even fully wrapped around him. He vanished again but this time didn’t reappear. Albus gasped and stumbled. Harry screamed his name, but Albus then chuckled.

“No, Harriet. Right body, wrong name.” He winked at her and then Albus’ face spasmed. He looked at Harriet with bleeding eyes. The strain…it was killing him. Harry moved quickly to his side.

“I can’t fight him, Harriet. Kill me! Kill me now! Please!”

She held him tightly and whispered, “Albus, who are you?” Spells were flying everywhere around them. The battle was still going strong.  Tom was shouting her name. Telling her to get away, but Harry could not leave Albus.

“I…” He jerked in her arms. His voice shifted. “I’m the lover of Gellert, isn’t that right?” His smile was a mockery of the one Harry knew to be Albus’ grin. 

She looked at Gellert Grindelwald through Albus’ eyes and cupped his face. “No…Albus, you are a mage. You are a firebird, free, and unshackled, and  _ loved _ .”  His blue eyes widened, and then he gave another scream. Suddenly shadow ripped out of him, and Gellert was standing over them, tending to a bloody nose. 

“Well, that was new. Soul Possession. Bit dangerous and very exhausting. Won’t be trying that again. You are a strong one, Darling.” He smiled and then looked up when he saw more aurors coming. “Bother this. Well, at least you know the prophecy now, pet.” He winked at her. “And since I can’t die…” He winked at her and then with a shrug, he vanished with his fifty-seven remaining acolytes. 

Harry closed her eyes and pulled Albus into a tight hug. “Did he see anything?” She pulled him at arm’s length and stared at him intently. “Albus? Did he see anything in your soul?”

“No.” His voice was firm and certain. She slumped into his embrace and sighed.

“Good.” Harry shook in Albus’ arms. “Antonin is dead…and Sirius…Albus, Grindelwald had him kill six people.”

“Oh Harriet…” Albus quickly reached into the souls of all the witnesses and wiped Sirius’ involvement from their minds. According to everyone, Sirius Black had never taken part in any way, shape, or form, in the battle today. Only Harriet and he and Sirius knew the truth. Well, and Grindelwald’s men, but they weren’t going to talk much about that. Even Remus and the students and the Order Members were wiped. He also wiped the memories of Fudge and the Order of Harry having used a scythe. Those events were contained enough to be able to erase cleanly. “I’ve erased their memories. No one will press charges.”

“Sirius?”

“Still knows. But only you, I, and he. For those who will need to know later, it will be the Imperius Curse and no details of who he was forced to kill.”

“He won’t recover from this. Those memories are gone for good. I’ll have to reteach him everything.” Harry swallowed and lowered her eyes. “If he even wants to relearn it all. He might not want anything to do with Necromancy.”

“He’s tougher than you think.” Albus’ smile was grim. “He will need time, and perhaps pushing him into becoming Minister isn’t right at the moment, but he will recover. Give him a few months to grapple with it. Relearning Necromancy will give him control over something in his life. It’s no easy thing, having all autonomy taken from you.”

“Right…” Harry swallowed and then looked up when the aurors and the Minister approached. “Now for even more damage control.”

Albus sighed and helped her up. “Yes indeed.” They moved to greet the Minister, but Albus froze, horror on his face. “Harriet…” He gripped his side, face paling.

Thinking he was injured, Harry tensed. “What is it?!”

“The wand.” He looked around and then closed his eyes. “Grindelwald stole the Elder Wand.”

“MOTHERFUCKER!” Harry wanted to cry. Sirius was scarred with murder on his conscience. Antonin was  _ dead _ . And now the Elder Wand was back in Grindelwald’s ownership.

“Cursing doesn’t help us now. We will make do. We have to.” Gripping her tightly, Albus attempted a smile. His glamour was firmly in place as he turned to greet and explain to the Minister everything that happened. “As Harriet and I previously stated, Grindelwald was not secure in his cell. He escaped and attempted to use you to bring both Harriet Potter and myself into play, he also wanted to replace you with a sympathizer of his cause. Luckily, you are still alive, and all these aurors are witnesses to the fact that Grindelwald is indeed free and active again. I advise you to…muster the army and warn the Prime Minister of Muggle England that there will soon be a third World War.” Albus smile was bitter.

Harry blinked. “Wait…the PM knows?”

“Yes. All of them knew. It was necessary in order for the two worlds to work seamlessly together.” Albus looked at her with a thin smile. He was tired and wanted a bath, and he did not want to stay in the building any longer than necessary. “Now, the reporters will be seen tomorrow. I promise.” He spoke for the reporters in the back that were being held back by the aurors. Harry and Albus both left the hall and flooed up to the main entrance of the Ministry building.

Under his breath, Albus spoke to her. “I want to plug up the floo, close all the curtains, activate all the wards, and sleep for a year.”

“Me too.” She sniffled faintly. “But…a little crying will come first, I think.”

Albus looked over at the aurors who were in charge of searching the wreckage and identifying bodies. He exhaled. “I am sorry, Harriet.”

“I didn’t even sense his death…Albus…we were planning on getting engaged…” She tried to breathe. “He wanted to live forever with me. I was…I was going to tell him everything, to give him the title as well…I…” She started crying in Albus’ arms, deep gut wrenching sobs. Albus looked around and partially wrapped his cloak around her form to hide her vulnerability from the vultures who were pretending to be reporters.

“Come my dear.” He apparated them to his home in Godric’s Hollow. Aberforth was there. So were Remus and Sirius. Sirius had locked himself in a guest room and wouldn’t come out. He wasn’t responding to anyone’s calls.

Harry cried herself to sleep and Albus settled her on his study sofa before leaving her with the door open and going to the front room where Moody, Snape, Remus, and Kingsley were. Aberforth was just arriving as well.

“Kingsley, I’m afraid you’ll have to put in a bid as Minister. Sirius isn’t…ready for that position yet.” They looked down, having been told that Sirius had been victim to Grindelwald’s ‘Imperius Curse’, forced to kill six innocent wizards. 

“I understand.” The man smiled sadly and then nodded to the others and left via the floo. He’d keep them up to speed on what was happening in the Ministry.

Turning to Moody, Albus exhaled. “You’re in charge of the Order. Continue with the smuggling and underground railway. Remus, you’re going to be replaced by Tonks who will look like you. Give her a summary of your job.”

The man nodded slowly and then frowned at Albus. “What will I do?”

“Stay with your friend, and stay with Harriet.”

Remus nodded somberly and moved to contact Tonks about the job switch. Albus breathed out. “Aberforth, you are going to Asia. Tonks will be staying primarily in Europe with other Order Members. But you’ve traveled to Asia before. Do so again, and start organizing rebel groups, and find out exactly which countries have already been won over and which Grindelwald is looking at.”

His brother nodded and moved off to pack immediately. 

Turning to Snape, he exhaled. “Your job has not changed. Be very careful, and do not ever let your guard down. Grindelwald is…” Albus shuddered softly and rubbed his face. “He is the most dangerous adversary you could face.”

Snape nodded calmly and then flooed out.

Slumping slightly, now that he was alone, Albus rubbed at his eyes and then staggered to his room and attached the dreamcatcher to the headboard above him before passing out with a groan.

~the next day~

Harry hadn’t wanted to appear for the interview, but Albus had softly and gently insisted. They were sitting in a large amphitheater that was filled with members of the Wizengamot, reporters, head aurors, and civilians who were able to get tickets before the rush. Every seat was filled.

Albus spoke up with the Sonorous Spell. “All the rules are understood. No one asks their questions until we acknowledge them. Any who do not abide by these rules will be escorted out. Thank you. The questions may begin.”

A sea of hands snapped up. Harry visibly wilted. However, Albus braced himself and pointed to a young witch from the Daily Prophet.

“Lord Dumbledore, Lady Potter, could you tell us, in your own words, what’s been going on, from the very beginning? Just so we can have a basis to put our questions?” The entire auditorium was nodding in agreement. 

Albus smiled pleasantly. “Understandable.” He looked at Harry, and then cleared his throat and began the account. It took about fifteen minutes to complete, and that was just the condensed version. “After that, I was…asked to leave Hogwarts.”

Harry picked up the hint and started speaking. “Dolores Umbridge was placed as Headmistress of Hogwarts. She elected to practice…harsh punishments, bloodquills, starvation, and the Cruciatus Curse. My own memory of having it inflicted on me is proof enough, should anyone wish to see it via a Pensieve.”

Straightening, Albus stared at her. It was clear to everyone that he had not been aware of that. “She did  _ what _ ?”

Laughing bitterly, Harry nodded. “She wanted to know where you were, so she tried to trick me into drinking Veritaserum, and then when I refused that, she…changed tact.” Harry shook her head slowly and then continued. The audience was completely silent. “I continued to teach Defense to the students of several different houses, and Tom Riddle re-taught my lessons to Slytherin. There were many supporters of Umbridge in the Slytherin House, and so we couldn’t risk spies. Tom was a prefect, so he was the best one to take care of his own, the good students who believed me and wanted to learn to defend themselves. The longer Umbridge…controlled Hogwarts, the more Slytherins defected from her corruption, until only seven or so of the entire house remained loyal to her. Tom Riddle overheard a conversation between two students of families who supported Grindelwald. When he found out the scheme to kill and replace Minister Fudge, he quickly contacted me, and I contacted Headmaster Dumbledore, since I alone knew where the headmaster was.”

Swallowing some water, Harry exhaled. “After that, the headmaster rounded up the few who were willing to fight and who believed in us from the very beginning. We arrived at the Department of Mysteries where Fudge was said to be assassinated. The fight was…brutal…leaving several…” She inhaled slowly. “Dead on both sides. Including my boyfriend.” She blinked rapidly and looked away. Albus calmly took up the story.

“After the aurors backed us up and removed the Minister from danger, it wasn’t long before Grindelwald retreated and escaped using that peculiar magical talent of his. Where he is…we do not know, but I am almost certain he is no longer in England. He will be gathering forces in all the countries he has managed to sway to his side over these past two years. We cannot know for certain just how many governments, both Muggle and Magical, are under his influence, but history is…repeating itself yet again. There will be war, and the Statute will be constantly threatened. All you need to do is look back ten years ago and see for yourselves what to expect. Grindelwald has proven to be nearly impossible to kill, and yet, he has been defeated before, and we will defeat him again.” 

Harry wetted her lips. “Any questions?”

A reporter from Witch’s Weekly shot her hand up before anyone else. Albus nodded. “Yes?”

“Where is Undersecretary Umbridge now? And will she be answering for her crimes against our children?”

“In my attempt to leave the school with like-minded students, Umbridge stopped us and refused to listen to our warnings, deeming me insane, as everyone had been claiming this whole year.” A few reporters shuffled a bit awkwardly at that. They were among the ones who had printed those lies. Harry continued. “She attempted to torture me for information yet again, and a fight broke out. An explosion spell struck her and…she was thrown out a window and landed in the lake. I assume her body has been recovered, but…I haven’t been back to Hogwarts since yesterday afternoon, so I don’t actually know any details beyond that.” Harry pressed her hands against her thighs and she looked at the reporters. “I can’t tell you who cast that spell. Everyone was shouting spells and all the spells were mostly the same since we were students with limited knowledge. I…I really couldn’t tell you who did it, and I can’t really blame that person for doing it. She was cruel and heartless and…hated children, she said so. She wanted us all bleeding…”

Albus inhaled slowly and then cleared his throat. “Anymore questions?”  After about an hour of questions and answers, the interview was finally completed, and Albus and Harry left. The evening edition had all their questions and answers verbatim, which was nice for once.

The Weasley’s came to visit Albus’ home to see Harry while the Black house in the country was being fixed. Sirius hadn’t come out of his room, but Remus was there for him, so Harry allowed herself not to worry too much and just grieve.  She had gone to see Antonin’s family. That had been nice. They mourned together. His funeral was going to be held the next day. Harry didn’t tell anyone. She wanted to go alone. 

Tom was a major help to her. She could cry and scream and clutch at his shirt, and he just held her. He didn’t say anything like Hermione did, didn’t shy away from tears like Ron did. He didn’t try and talk to her about her grief like Aunt Molly did. He was just there. A rock for her, and she craved that.

Tom smiled at her sadly and pulled her against him, closer than before. They were reclining in the garden. She was curled up into his embrace and just breathing and soaking up the sun. 

“Thank you, Tom. I don’t think I would be healing as quickly if you weren’t here for me.”

He pressed a kiss to her temple. “Harry, I’ll always be here for you. We’ve gone through too much, you and I, to ever face life alone.”

She snuggled deeper into his torso and started crying again. It came at her in waves, nearly drowning her each time. The grief was lessening, but…she still couldn’t stand to be alone with her thoughts. Whenever Tom wasn’t around, she went to the Underworld and spent time with her parents and Death. 

She was slowly opening up more and more to James and Lily about how much she had allowed herself to care for Antonin. 

Death had even suggested she speak to him, and Harry had decided she would, after the funeral.

* * *

The funeral had been good for Harry. She felt a sense of finality, of closure. The Reapers and Death had been at her side the entire time, only for her eyes, but it was enough. After attending the funeral, Harry gave the Dolohov family her goodbyes and hugs.

“Harriet, you are always welcome in our family. Antonin would not have wanted us to split apart because of him.” Mrs Dolohov swallowed and held Harry’s hands. “Please know that you are always welcome in our house. We do not blame you for any of this.” She sniffed back some tears and smiled at the young woman. “You made him so happy. He wrote so many letters about you…his last year…he- he loved you, and I do not think he regretted one second of his time with you.” Harry broke again, and she found herself surrounded by the family as they cried together. 

She didn’t deserve their love. She didn’t, but she greedily took it just the same. She soaked in their companionship even when she knew it  _ was _ her fault, and he would still be alive if he hadn’t known her. Swallowing, Harry gently pulled away after a moment, wiped her tears away, and bid them a temporary goodbye. After that, she went to the Underworld and waited for Death to summon Antonin. He stared at her in shock.

“Harriet-” His eyes widened. “Necromancy! You asked me if I…” He sat down on the sofa and laughed regretfully. “I was such an idiot.”

“I wish I could hug you…”

He looked at her sadly and tried to caress her cheek. “You are not to blame, Harriet. I know how your mind works. You should not blame yourself. I made my own choices.”

She sat closer to him. “Anton-”

“I am dead, Harriet.” He shook his head, knowing what she would say. His smile was rueful and sad. “I am dead, and you must move on. You shouldn’t summon me again. I will always love you, and perhaps…maybe we will see each other on the Isle of Heroes, and then we can have that time together again, but you are alive, and I am not…you  _ must  _ let me go.”

Harry bit her lip and tried not to cry even as her tears welled up. “Antonin…I’ve loved you…I’ve always…”

“And I’ve always known it. I grew to love you…so very much. But our life together won’t happen. You must live on.” He smiled at her and then allowed himself to slowly vanish. “Take care of my family, Harriet, and find joy once more in life. I will never regret fighting by your side, or holding you in my arms…” His smile was the last thing she saw.  Death quickly held her as she started crying yet again, but her tears devolved into screams as she finally… _ finally _ …let go.

When she returned to Albus’ home, she was exhausted, wrung out like an old dishcloth, and numb. She didn’t feel at peace, but she did know that she was at rock bottom. So, the only direction she could go now was up.  Swallowing, she mechanically made tea for herself, not even sensing that Albus was in the kitchen with her. 

He spoke calmly. “Sirius took a shower today. Remus helped him. He also had some soup and took a few potions that I made for him.” Albus’ voice didn’t even make Harry jump. She looked at him calmly and then nodded.

“I’m glad.” Her voice was like a whisper.

“Harriet…we must speak about what is to come.”

She sat down heavily and stared at the steeping tea. “I know.”

“Tom has sworn fidelity to the Order of the Phoenix. As has nearly half of your Defense group, and all of the ones who helped fight in the Department of Mysteries.” Albus poured them both some of the tea and dropped three sugar cubes into his own cup and one into hers, knowing her predilection for bitter drinks. “Draco, also, has taken over his family estate and sworn against Grindelwald. He has now begun to provide help for the Order as well, swearing his loyalty to our cause to defend the Statute.”

“That’s good.” Harry sipped her tea, hissing softly at the heat of the liquid. 

“Theo Nott, according to Tom, is helping several Slytherin families hide in property owned by the Riddle family. He is hiding also. Tom has just informed me that he and Blaise killed Theo’s father and mother. So the Nott Family will be under Theo’s control soon enough and more support from them will come.”

“I see.”

Albus pressed his lips together and studied her before continuing. “Pansy Parkinson is missing.” That got a rise from Harriet.

She frowned and looked the man across from her. “Where is she?”

“We don’t know for certain, but she tried to kill half of the teachers at dinner last night and fled from Hogwarts. I personally believe that she is going to where Grindelwald is.”

“Why?” Harry set down her cup, eyes growing intense. 

“Because she carved the Mark of Grindelwald into the stone wall of the front corridor of Hogwarts. It is still there. In fact, I will have to leave soon to try and remove it.”

“Why haven’t the teachers done it?”

“Because while none of them are dead, all of them are critically wounded and are in St. Mungo’s.” Albus wetted his lips and continued. “However, there is some good news. Minerva is healing. She wrote me a letter in response to the papers. She was very apologetic that she missed the fighting, and irritated that I did not think to call the teachers in on the excitement.” Albus smiled softly as he sipped his tea. “No one knows this, but Minerva quite likes adrenaline. She was a tomboy when she was a child. I know. I caught her several times sneaking out to fly on her broom after midnight when I was a prefect.”

Harry gave a light laugh that was echoed by someone else. They both looked up and saw Sirius, with Remus as his shadow. 

“Sirius!” Jumping up, Harry hurried to him and held him tightly. “Oh Sirius.”

He held her just as tightly. “Harriet…I’m sorry. For everything. I should have fought him harder! I-”

“Shut up.” She pulled away and looked at him. Her voice was firm. “Would you blame me if I killed someone under the Imperius Curse?”

“No-”

“Then how could I blame you when you did so much to fight him? You wiped your own memory, Sirius! To keep our secrets! You sacrificed your own  _ memory _ ! You are not to be blamed for those deaths! It may have been your voice and your wand, but it was  _ Grindelwald  _ who killed them. Never think otherwise!”

“Their families-”

“Do not know it’s you.” Albus spoke up. “No one knows it was your wand that did it. Their memories have all been…edited.”

Sirius sagged slowly and then nodded before sinking down to the kitchen table. “Sorry about not being able to run for Minister.”

“Nonsense. It’s not the end of the world. You can always run next year. Or the year after. As long as you are open to the fact, then you will do so.” Albus leaned forward and stared at Sirius. “And if you still feel guilt, then work that away by doing good. Continue the fight, and never give up.”

Sirius looked at him and then nodded slowly. “Alright.” He inhaled and then exhaled. “I won’t give up. I want to relearn everything. I want become a Master Necromancer again.” He turned and stared at Harry. “I’m sorry for your boyfriend, Harry. I’m…”

She swallowed and pulled him into a hug. “We’re both hurting, Sirius. And we’ll both get through this.”

Speaking up softly, Remus gazed at Albus. “What else is going on?”

“Well, from that battle, we now know that Bellatrix Lestrange is serving Grindelwald. But as for how many others within our own government who have…succumbed…I don’t know. Draco informed me that his father had hinted to him that several Unspeakables were on Grindelwald’s side, but he doesn’t know their names.” Albus looked tired. “We will have to be very careful who we trust now. All of Grindelwald’s followers are…normal people. They don’t have oily hair or crooked teeth, or insane laughs, well, Bellatrix does, but she’s quite the exception to every rule. Anyways, what I’m saying is that all his followers are normal. The baker, the seamstress, the judge, the reporter, the librarian…all will sneak down into hidden places and attend his secret rallies. And if anyone should attack these people…”

Sirius’s voice was grim, “Then all of Grindelwald’s words about the Ministries and governments around the world being corrupt and cruel would be proven true.”

“But the war’s started!” Remus frowned. “Grindelwald already attacked us!”

“He attempted to assassinate the Minister of Magic, yes, and that plan didn’t go according to his wishes, but England can only call on her ally, the MACUSA, with certainty. France, Italy, and who knows how many other former alliances have fallen to Grindelwald. This is still the silent war. The guerilla war. The terrorist phase. Until we know exactly who our enemies are, we will remain in a cold war within Europe.”

“Well shit.” Sirius exhaled slowly. “I guess no one ever said this was gonna be easy.”

Harry barked a bitter laugh. “Yeah.”

Blinking, Albus looked at Harry. “What did you think about the prophecy?”

“Er, that it was complete hogwash?” Remus snorted while Sirius just shook his head.

Chuckling, Albus nodded and continued to sip his tea. Sirius spoke up. “What was it, actually?”

“Let me see if I can recite it.” Albus closed his eyes, “‘The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him…born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord…will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for…neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.’”

“Well fuck.” Sirius turned and looked at Harry. “You can’t stay dead, and neither can he.”

She rolled her eyes. “I know.”

“So…what now?”

Harry rubbed at her eyes tiredly. “An eternity of carnage.” In actuality, she was fully planning on using his name to change him, but that would only be after the Magical World and Muggle World were united completely. Though she had a feeling the men at the kitchen table would…resist this plan, so she kept mum.  _ Eh…Albus might see the necessity of it, but not Remus or Sirius. Pity that, I hate keeping secrets. _

Shaking his head, Albus knew that their plan of killing Grindelwald and keeping his body damaged and unable to house the soul was the best shot they had at ending all of this. 

Remus frowned in thoughtfulness. “So, he marked you as his equal by making you a Master of Death. You have power he doesn’t know about because of your status as Apprentice. And neither of you can die, so neither of you can live?”

“Doesn’t sound promising, does it?” Harry smirked at them darkly. “And don’t tell anyone. Tom would flip if he found out that I was destined to kill or be killed.”

“Yes, I agree with Harriet. We should keep this to ourselves. Though I’m certain that Grindelwald knows the prophecy.” Albus rubbed his chin.

Harry raised her teaspoon at him. “But he still thinks I can die.”

“True. That is the only edge we have.” Albus finished his tea and then stood up. “Well, I’m off to the Wizengamot to attend the trials of the acolytes we captured.”

“Good luck.” Sirius massaged his temples. “When will Fudge be exiled?”

“I highly doubt he will be exiled, though with the uproar he is suffering from…he will probably exile himself.” Albus snorted. “It will be within this summer that he leaves office and is replaced. I will personally scan the soul of any who replace him.”

“Good.” Harry finished her own tea. “I’m off to the Burrow. Sirius, do you want to come?”

“No. I think I’ll stay here with Moony.” Remus brightened at the nickname, hoping this meant that Sirius was seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. Harry pulled her uncle and godfather into tight hugs before vanishing into her shadows. When she arrived, she saw McGonagall of all people having tea. 

“Professor!” Harry moved before she could fully understand what her legs were doing. She found herself hugging the woman tightly and shaking. “I’m so glad you’re alright. I’m…I…”

“My dear girl…” Minerva smiled and held her close before pulling away and arching an eyebrow. “You didn’t think I’d leave the Gryffindor House that easily, did you?”

Ginny was beaming. “She’s just come back from awarding Gryffindor with 400 points!”

Speaking up, Tom helped Harry up to stand. “And 350 to Slytherin, for fighting and saving the Minister of Magic from assassination, don't forget.”

Harry looked at McGonagall in awe. “And are the teachers alright?”

“Yes. They are healing quite nicely and will be back for school after the holidays. Hogwarts ended school a bit earlier since all the teachers were…indisposed. The students have quite enjoyed it.” McGonagall smirked and then finished her tea. “I heard about the care you gave to my honor. Thank you, Harriet.” 

Smiling widely, Harry inhaled and allowed herself to feel happy. Antonin would want her to be happy. “You’re very welcome, Professor.”

“Now. I must be off. Tests to grade and such. Also, the teachers will be needing a courier for their own paperwork.” She gave them a mischievous smile. “The Headmaster gets very cranky when we don’t give our grades and reports in on time.”

Tom and Ron snickered at that. 

Leaning back in her own chair, Harry watched the woman disapparate and then looked up with a smile at Aunt Molly. 

“How is your godfather doing, Harry?” The older woman gave her a slice of cake. 

Accepting the sweet, Harry smiled softly. “He’s doing better, but…having all his control…just taken away…he’ll need some time before he’s back on his feet and laughing again.”

“Well, if there is anything we can do, then please let me know. I know we don’t often see eye to eye often, but I do care for that blasted man as a friend.” Molly wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulders and squeezed her lightly before getting up and heading towards the kitchens.

Harry looked at Tom and then cleared her throat. “So…you want to learn Soul Occlumency? You should be good at it. Being a natural Legilimens and Occlumens will provide you an edge that others don’t have. In fact, now that I think about it, your soul already has some very good shields. You sure about learning Necromancy?”

He blinked at her and then beamed. “Yeah. I really am.”

“I’ll teach you Soul Occlumency first, and then…” She looked at her cake. “We’ll take it from there.” Tom reached over and kissed her cheek lightly.

“Thank you, Harry.”


End file.
